


Out of the Darkness

by normski_reedenstein



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Bwwm, Dark! Chris Evans, Dark!OC, Discussion of Abortion, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Mob Boss Chris Evans, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Threats of Violence, Torture, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 76,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normski_reedenstein/pseuds/normski_reedenstein
Summary: Sienna Jons has lived in Boston for three years now after graduating and is running her own salon in the city. With a small group of friends sticking by her side, she's content with her life. Enter Chris Evans, a known and feared mob boss in Boston’s underground crime world. Coming out of a long relationship ended in a bitter divorce, Chris isn’t looking for anything serious until Sienna crosses his path. Trying to win her over proves difficult for the man who seemingly has it all and Sienna is not willing to be with someone who causes such destruction in his own hometown.Sienna soon finds herself entangled in the crazy, violent world of the mob and struggles to find a way to either live with the hardened man Chris has always been or get away from him before her own life spirals out of control.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Character(s), Chris Evans/ Original Female Character of Color
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. Darkness Falls

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first dip into mob boss as, dark character territory. Hopefully you enjoy nonetheless.

_The Girl_

There was a cool breeze blowing on an otherwise comfortably warm afternoon in Boston. The city was buzzing with citizens of various backgrounds and jobs hustling either to work, lunch or home after the lunch rush. It was quiet, something not completely out of the ordinary for such a busy place but the normal everyday noises still remained, a steady cacophony of daily life. Sitting between Roxbury and the South End was a renowned salon by the name of SiSi’s Hair and Nails, a small but popular place. The young owner, Sienna, built the establishment from the ground up mostly by herself after a grueling journey towards a degree in business management on top of cosmetology school. Now at nearly 30 years old, she felt proud to call herself one of the most successful black businesswomen in the city.  
Sienna finished off the last of a RedBull before pushing the heavy metal door open into the back of her shop. Walking through the office, she stepped into the main room, the smell of acetone and shampoo like a punch to the face, something she was used to.  
“SiSi, girl, can we please listen to something else now? Your hour is up and I’ve had enough of this satanist shit,” Cory complained as she deep conditioned her client’s hair.  
Sienna laughed as she shook her head at the young woman. Every hour in the shop was dedicated to a block of music. Her tastes were eclectic but she always had to listen to metal at least once a day, something that a few of the others didn’t exactly care for but let slide.  
“I told you it’s not satan worship, devil music, whatever you call it. I swear, Cory. And yes, I’ll change it. Whose turn is it?”  
“Mine and I want some Meg Thee Stallion if you don’t mind,” Vera piped up from her place at her table as she detailed someone’s nails.  
Sienna clicked on the next playlist on the computer and after a moment the bass in the speaker started pulsing as a beat began. Looking in the mirror behind her chair, she adjusted her choker and reapplied some more matte black lipstick to her lips. Being the only one of her mostly black staff that was goth was never something that bothered her. It did take only a little getting used to from her employees but eventually, they grew to love her style. A couple even wanted to learn about the subculture and where they could get some of the clothing she wore. As she waited for her next client to arrive, she looked around at her staff laughing and carrying on conversations as they worked and felt a wave of contentment wash over her. Everything felt like it was in its place, near perfect. She couldn’t ask to be in a better spot in her life. 

* * *

_The Boss_

A sleepy moan sounded from under the sheets as a young woman rolled over and sat up, the red fabric sliding down to reveal her tanned chest. Rolling her head around on her shoulders, she stretched her muscles until a quiet pop sounded and pushed out of the bed. She tossed her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder as she sashayed out of the large bedroom to the living room where she could hear the low volume of a tv and two deep voices speaking to one another. Rounding the corner, the young woman stopped and looked between the two men for a second.   
“Hey, Chris,” she said, interrupting their conversation.   
The two men paused and looked at her with mildly uninterested stares. One of them, a taller guy with a close buzz cut and a thick beard, glanced to the other, his lip twitching the slightest bit. The other, Chris, put out his half smoked cigarette before standing up.   
“Hey. Sleep okay?” he asked. He didn’t really care for the answer either way.   
The girl smiled. “Oh yeah.” She stepped over to him and rested a well manicured hand on his chest. “I think I’m ready for another round.”   
He smirked as he gently took her hand from his chest. “I’m a little busy, sweetheart. I actually have to leave here in a few.”   
“Oh,” she responded with disappointment. “Okay well, um, I’ll call you then?”   
“Sure.”   
The hints were clear as day and she tried to hide her blushing as she walked off with less confidence than when she entered the room. Spinning around, he went back to the table where his friend sat.   
“Damn man. A little harsh don’t you think?”   
“We both got what we needed from each other. She’s a big girl, she’ll be okay. Should we go check on our friend downstairs?”   
“Let’s go.”   
They stood and made their way out of the living room past a housekeeper.   
“Make sure my guest finds her way out alright.”   
“Yes, Mr. Evans,” the older woman replied.   
The men went down two flight of stairs into a large basement. The exercise equipment that was in the middle of the gym at the back of the hall was pushed aside to make room for a tarp to cover the floor. On the tarp laid a younger man, his face swollen and turning purple, a low groan vibrating in his throat.   
“Wakey wakey. I told you we weren’t finished.” Stepping over to a small table, Chris picked up a pair of pliers and knelt down. “I hope you’re not a righty. Jerking off is about to become _real_ difficult.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Hard Rock mixed with rap and filled the gym as men of all sizes trained and lifted weights in their respective corners with grunts going from loud to quiet filling the auditorium. Chris stood in a boxing ring circling his best friend Ellis, his hands squared up in front of his face prepared to strike with a serious look painting his face.   
“Alright. Give me a combo,” Ellis said. He held a sparring pad in front of him readied.   
Chris threw a few quick jabs before throwing in a knee as well. Sweat dripped from his face while he mentally calculated his next move. He did another combo and ended it with a swift right hook.   
“Any word on Maceo getting our care package?” he asked, his face still concentrated on the pad.  
Ellis quickly pushed the pad towards Chris forcing him to dodge it and throw another combo. “He’s been quiet but his boys were pretty pissed to find their man curled up in a drain with a few less fingers than he had before.”   
“He knows better than to fuck with me. I don’t know why he sent some little punk my way. He's lucky we sent him back at all even if it wasn't in one piece.”   
A buzzer sounded outside the ring making Chris relax his stance as Ellis dropped the pad and climbed through the ropes of the ring to sit down with Chris trailing behind. As they sat, Ellis tossed his friend a water. Taking a long pull, Chris took a breath and wiped his brow with his towel.  
“I got Tod and Mick keeping an eye on him. Maceo has always been hotheaded and quick to pull a trigger, you know that. Thinking isn’t his strong suit. If and when his next move comes, we’re ready.”   
Chris grinned at his friend. Ellis had 8 years of military training and it showed in the way he operated with the small team of men they had. No stone was ever left unturned, no I's left without a dot or a T left uncrossed and that's why Chris trusted him as his right hand more than anyone else. With him, it was always guaranteed a job would get done efficiently. He kept the rest of the team in line and on their toes at all times.  
Ellis felt his phone buzz in his pocket and pulled it out.

"Hey gorgeous," he answered, a warm smile on his face. "I'll be headed home soon, honey, I promise. Make sure your homework is finished before you help your mom with dinner. Okay, I love you. Bye." Turning to Chris, he said, "They’re waiting on me. I'll check in on things and let you know what's what tomorrow, yeah?"

Chris nodded. "Cool. Go on and get out of here. Give Gina and the girls a kiss for me." 

"Will do, boss. Later." 

They bumped fists before Ellis left. Chris took another sip from his water bottle and scanned the gym. The usual crowd of guys that came to the gym seemed smaller than normal with a couple new faces standing out amongst the rest. Just as he was about to stand, his eyes landed on a small figure giving a trainer a run for his money as she landed blows and kicks against his body padding. She was a short thing, maybe 5'3 or 5'5 max, with silver colored braids piled on top of her head in a bun. Chris chuckled in amusement at the young lady handling her own. His eyes wandered down to the round shape of her ass standing out in skin tight leggings with slits up the side. He could easily see the tone of her muscles as she moved. For someone who looked so frail for her size, she moved better than most men Chris had seen in and out of a ring. He felt something deep down stir in him when she flipped the trainer onto his back almost effortlessly and pinned him there. That made Chris laugh out loud and earned him a few odd glances from others nearby. The trainer stood up and high fived the woman before stumbling back to a bench to sit down and take a breather. Getting up from his spot, Chris grabbed his gym bag and tossed it over his shoulder before walking towards the front. As he neared the door, he dared to look at the little lady once he was close enough. The very second he saw her face, he paused; Her beautiful dark skin was near flawless and radiant even under the unflattering florescent lights overhead. She had an adorably round face with almond shaped eyes and plump lips that looked like they were made to be kissed constantly. A silver ring stood out from her left nostril and an array of piercings decorated her earlobes. Just looking at her she gave off an air of complete confidence that was a stark contrast to the innocent look on her face. She flashed a smile and Chris momentarily felt the world go quiet. In an instant, everything resumed as she turned away and jogged back towards the locker rooms. Chris let out a sigh as he stepped out of the gym hoping, just for a second, he might see her again. 

* * *

SiSi’s was busier than normal for a Thursday and everyone inside seemed to be having a good time gossiping and listening to music. Different members of the clientele, some frequent visitors and others newer to the area, laughed and conversed. As Sienna deep conditioned a woman’s hair, Cory grabbed her attention from her chair across the way.  
“SiSi, you coming with us to the club later? My man is getting us in for free.” She wiggled her eyebrows.   
Cory was two years younger than Sienna and though her head was on straight when it came to her job, that never stopped her from having fun any other time. The young lady always had a laid weave that went past her shoulders. She knew she was a baddie and wanted to make sure everyone else knew too. Her tall and slender frame held double D breasts that she was proud to flaunt and her caramel skin shone perfectly under any light. No matter what, she made sure her daily outfit was flawless down to the shoes and she always kept her makeup pristine. Her almond shaped brown eyes held a playful glint like she was always ready to tell a joke. Sienna found herself looking up to the younger woman.  
“I’m sorry, I can’t,” Sienna answered. “I have something really important to do later. Rain check?”  
Cory smacked her lips and pouted. “Girl come on! It’s supposed to be lit tonight. I’m talking bottle service and all that shit. What’s so important that you can’t come out with us?”   
“If it ain’t getting dick, it ain’t important,” Vera chimed in.   
“I do have some things in my life more important than clubbing. I got you next time though, okay? I swear.”  
Rolling her eyes, Cory spun around in her chair like a child. “Fine. Be boring doing whatever else you have planned.”  
“I will,” Sienna replied sweetly. 

There was a strong comraderie among the employees in the shop. Sienna wanted to make an environment where everyone felt comfortable, loved their job and got along because despite her outward appearance, she was an inherently sweet person and always aimed to be kind. Everyone who worked there hung out outside of work and treated each other like best friends or siblings. It made Sienna happy to know she had a hand in creating that. But even with how close knit they were, there were some things she was sure they didn't feel comfortable telling each other, especially her. There was one secret that Sienna kept close to the vest at all times and refused to share for fear of judgement. The only people who knew said secret had a strained relationship with her that she half heartedly tried to repair over the last couple years. It was another reason why she lived alone and her only truly close relationships were the ones built between her and her employees. She felt cared for by them but on a deeper level, it hurt knowing that there was nobody she could truly call from her family to lean on in times of peril. In those times, there was only one place she felt comfortable enough to turn to... 

It was settling into the evening and the sky was casting a warm peachy orange over the city. Sienna chirped the alarm to her car and made her way into the community center she was parked in front of. Inside, a small group of people were sitting in a circle talking amongst each other quietly as they sipped coffee and punch and nibbled on different types of snacks.   
“Hey everyone,” Sienna announced.   
There was a mix of “Hey” and “Good evening” as she took a seat towards the middle of the circle where a couple empty chairs sat. Placing her purse under her chair, she crossed her legs and played with a hangnail on her thumb. An older looking woman, somewhere between 40 and 45, emptied a packet of sugar into her coffee before taking a seat next to Sienna and clearing her throat.   
  


"Alright guys, should we get started?" she asked, her voice carrying a hint of raspiness. Everyone else in the group grew quiet and turned their attention to the center. The woman, Jody, smiled warmly and looked around at all the faces in the circle. Her grayish brown hair was pulled back into a perfectly smooth bun and gave her a conservative look that was a stark contrast to the more hippie attire she always wore. "Should we start off with the prayer?" 

There was a low rumble of agreement as everyone bowed their heads and spoke in unison: _"God, grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, courage to change the things I can, and wisdom to know the difference."_

One by one, each person took turns speaking; There were recaps of the last week, some work related stories and updates on life changes, some good and some not so good. Sienna listened intently to each voice, offering encouraging words and acknowledging nods and by the time it was her turn to speak, she sat up straight and awkwardly cleared her throat to start off her sentence like she did every meeting. 

"Hi. My name is Sienna and I'm an addict." 

"Hi Sienna," the others responded. 

"I don't really have much to report this week. Everything is fine as far as my business is concerned. My social life is great. I can't really complain about anything honestly." 

"What about things at home with your family?" Jody asked. 

Sienna shrugged. "Nothing to report really. I get a text here and there from my mom but that's about it." 

"No visits?" 

It was hard admitting out loud to herself as well as others that her poor choices led to her family all but disowning her. Yes, she cleaned herself up and got back on her feet and was doing way better than even she thought she'd be doing by now but the shame of her past left a very visible rift in the once very loving dynamic Sienna shared with her family, her mother especially. It broke her mother's heart the day she found out about her daughter's addiction and her downward slide because of it. When the rest of the family learned about it, it felt like Sienna was automatically shunned without hesitation. The only person who offered a modicum of help was her mom and even then, it was offered almost begrudginly to no surprise. Sienna knew she fucked up and had to fix the damage that was done. Being checked into the rehab clinic was the extent of the olive branch her mom was willing to give before she cut off any and all contact for some time. 

_"Until you get better, don't speak to me again. You have no idea how much you've broken my heart, Sienna."_

To that day, those words echoed in the back of her mind and still made a tight knot form in her belly. The tears glittering in her eyes along with the disappointment worn on her face stayed etched in Sienna’s mind. She could make peace with the rest of her family never speaking to her again but her own mother? That was a pain nothing else could beat. 

"No visits," Sienna confirmed. "She's asked me once or twice to come see her but I've just lied and said I'm too busy. The thought of facing her after all this time just... it scares me shitless, you know? I feel like I can’t face her after what I did." 

Jody gave a sympathetic look as she touched Sienna's hand gently. "Honey, what's the second line of the Serenity Prayer?" 

Sighing, Sienna deflated in her chair. "...courage to change the things I can."

"Courage to change the things I can," repeated Jody. " _You_ have the power to repair and change the relationship between you and your mother. It's just a matter of taking that first step."   
Sienna knew Jody was right but the thought always gave her pause. Would her mother truly accept her as a new person? She would never know until she took the first step but it was just getting up the courage to do so that always made a lump form in her throat.   
“You can’t make any more excuses. You have to repair the relationship soon because you never know when you might not have a chance to. It’s painful living with regret. You’ve gotta make amends.”   
“I know,” Sienna nodded. “I know. I’ll get there... eventually.”   
  


* * *

  
  


Chris rolled his head back over his shoulders as he fisted his hand into the red curls of the girl kneeling in front of him sucking his dick like a lollipop. Twisting her locks around his knuckles, he thrusted his hips sharply causing the girl to gag on his length. The sound was music to his ears and made his balls draw tight before he stilled, his come spilling down her throat as he moaned quietly. Sighing, he pulled his dick from her mouth and quickly situated himself in his boxers. The girl stood up wiping her mouth with a lopsided grin. Her knees had been imprinted with lines and patterns from the floor of Chris’ kitchen. He felt that post nut clarity kick in faster than expected as he zipped his jeans up and put the bottle of tequila he originally intended to pour back in its place on the shelf above his stove.   
“That was nice,” the girl said. She adjusted her tiny skirt and pulled up her tank top barely keeping her breasts inside.   
“Yeah,” Chris agreed with a small smile. “I was a little caught off guard.”   
She stepped towards him and rested her chest against his, looking up with expectant green eyes.   
“Could we maybe keep going?” Her tone was suggestive.  
Chris twisted a piece of her hair around his finger before he slid away as if trying to avoid her. “I’m sorry but I have a busy day tomorrow. I should get some sleep.”   
The girl sighed but didn’t argue as she nodded and swiped her purse from the nearby counter before strutting off. In the quiet emptiness of his house, Chris looked around stoically. Another night of bringing some random young woman home for his own personal pleasure felt tiresome.

It had been a few months since his divorce settled and he was only looking for a good fuck here and there, that’s all. However, that quickly wore off and he was getting sick of sleeping with all these shallow young women. Yeah the sex was usually great but... that was it. In his late thirties, Chris was just looking to settle down. He thought he found that in his ex but it took some time to realize that past the small bit of love she felt for him, she only stayed for the money he had. The divorce process was grueling and he was glad when it was finally over and done. Though the matter was still sort of fresh, Chris realized he was done sleeping around. He wanted to find someone else, someone who would love and stick by him no matter what. Someone who would never betray him or use him. He wanted his equal. His lifestyle was a tough selling point he knew but the right woman could past that or so he thought.   
No matter, he was determined to find the woman for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sienna huffed as she braced her hands on her knees. Her daily workout had its usual effect on her body, her lungs fighting for oxygen from the exertion of sparring with her trainer. It had been about six months since she started taking classes for kickboxing. It was one thing her mother had requested of her before she went off to college and Sienna had scoffed at the idea until she got a taste of just how dangerous some folks could be. She found herself enjoying the classes after a while, even more so when she got to go all out on her trainer when he put the sparring pads on.   
Her workout had come to an end and she went through her usual routine of showering, wrapping her hair and changing into fresh clothes before she left the gym. Stepping out into the cool night air, she searched her bag for her car keys. Just a few feet away leaning against the wall of the gym, a couple men stood smoking and ogling Sienna in the ripped leggings she wore. One of the men, with dark eyes and a crooked smile, made a kissy sound as if he were calling a dog to him.   
“How you doin’ girl?”   
Sienna ignored him as she continued to search for her keys beneath her damp clothing.   
“You need a ride, baby?”   
“I got my own. Thanks,” Sienna answered curtly.   
“You sure? I can take you wherever you want.” His tone carried flirtation and a hint of something a bit darker.  
Under her skin, Sienna felt her pulse quicken not from fear or anxiety but from anger and irritation. It wasn’t the first time she got cat called especially outside the gym of all places. It didn’t make it any less annoying. She could vaguely feel the hairs on her neck stand as the man pushed himself off the wall and stalked towards her. The tip of her mace touched her fingertips and Sienna wrapped her hand around it ready to use it. Just then, a figure came over from the opposite direction and stopped inches away from her.   
“You ready to go, babe?” a deep voice asked.   
The presence of the new man stopped the other in his tracks as he looked between Sienna and the stranger before backing off with a disappointed look on his face. He and his friend walked off cursing just loud enough for them to hear.  
Sienna looked up at the strange man who was nice enough to step in. He was over 6 foot with a thick beard and smooth blue eyes that looked like oceans. He gave her an impish smile as he stood there slightly hunched as if he was trying to make himself smaller.  
“I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable. Those guys were giving off a bad vibe before you even walked outside.”   
“I appreciate you stepping in. At least I didn’t have to use my mace.”   
The man chuckled. “I’m sure you could’ve handled yourself. I just felt like I had to step in. I don’t take kindly to women being harassed, especially one as pretty as you.”   
Sienna narrowed her eyes at him before she let out a hearty laugh. “Do you hit on all the women you save from sketchy dudes?”   
“Oh you think I’m hitting on you? No, no. Just paying a compliment. I see you inside the gym a lot. You’re a little spitfire. That’s how I know you can handle your own. It would’ve been pretty damn entertaining to see you fuck that guy up though I’ll admit.”   
In just this small interaction with a complete stranger, Sienna could see how charming he was. His eyes danced with humor and he looked so ordinary in his sweats and a simple tee shirt boasting a big red B. His hair was pushed back and damp either from sweat or a shower. He was handsome, Sienna would admit. Sexy even. Shaking her head, she finally took out her keys.   
“Um, thanks again Mr...,” Sienna trailed off waiting for him to give his name.   
“Chris. Just call me Chris. And you’re welcome.”   
He extended his hand and Sienna shook it firmly. Chris fought to keep himself from scanning her body yet again. Up close, she was even more attractive. Beautiful wasn’t even the appropriate word, she was much more than that. She was sweetness and softness seemingly rolled into a small package topped off with complete and utter sass. Her hazel eyes danced as they met his and he felt a familiar flutter deep in his chest.   
“I’m Sienna. Nice meeting you, Chris. I guess I’ll see you around the gym?”   
“Definitely.”   
Sienna parted with a gentle smile as she walked to her car, her hips swaying to a silent, hypnotizing beat. Chris watched her get in her car and drive off before he pulled out his phone. Selecting a number in his favorites, he held his phone to his ear and waited for the other line to pick up.   
“‘Sup, boss?” Ellis answered.   
“Hey. You ever see a younger girl at the gym when we’ve been there? Dark brown skin, real petite, thick hips, ass for days?” Chris asked.   
Ellis chuckled. “I’ve never really paid attention to the women there. Why do you ask?”   
Chris bit his lip as he squinted, his brain churning. He didn’t know why he was so fascinated with this woman after only seeing her twice but he wanted to find out more about her. Aside from what he witnessed of her in the gym, their interaction told him she was someone he wanted to get to know better. His mind wouldn’t rest until he did. He felt something unlock in him that hadn’t been unlocked since he first saw his ex wife; His nature was that of a hunter that had his sights set on prey and he was ready to pounce.   
“There’s this one woman,” Chris started as he got into his SUV. 

* * *

The deep bass of the large speakers at the front of the club reverberated throughout the entire building shaking the glass panes of the windows. Megan Thee Stallion’s _‘Simon Says’_ had crowds of women on the dance floor dancing and shaking their ass to the beat as men watched up close and from afar appreciatively. Vice was the place where anyone who was anyone, mostly in the hood, came to party and get fucked up. It was a place where local players and drug dealers came to flaunt all the cash they had in their pockets and buy out the bar.   
Sienna sat in the middle of the booth Corey’s boyfriend reserved with two more of her employees, Ronnie and Jax. Ronnie was a young man well over six feet tall and lanky in build. His skin kept a deep bronze tone from the mixed ancestry he got from his parents and his jet black hair fell just past his ears and curled at the ends. The young man was attractive but modest, never willing to completely agree with people when they told him so.  
Jax was his best friend, confidant and the only white girl that worked at SiSi’s. She had an incredibly laid back nature and had the air as well as the old soul of a hippie; Her attire always consisted of brightly colored halter tops, sundresses and different types of ripped jeans. With hair down to her waist, she always kept it in a single braid or a messy bun but tonight she let it run free down her back. She reminded Sienna of a girl straight from Tumblr who always took pictures in flower fields with peace signs and flower crowns. It there was a personification of the phrase Flower Child, Jax was it.   
Sienna bobbed her head to the music as she sipped a Blue Motherfucker and reclined in the booth. Nightclubs were never her thing but she always went along just to spend time with her friends. They were still in that phase of their early twenties and she felt as the oldest of the group that she should let them all have their fun so long as they were safe while doing it. She was glad that at least Ronnie and Jax kept her company and thoroughly entertained with their fake bickering as they took turns puffing on a vape.   
“It’s about time you decided to hang out with us. We were starting to think you didn’t like us anymore,” Jax said over the music.   
Sienna rolled her eyes as she sipped her drink. “Oh please. You know I love all you little bastards. And besides, someone has to play momma bear while you guys are out acting stupid and lord knows that won’t be Vera.”   
Ronnie chuckled. “Hey don’t blame Vera. She’s my wingman, helps me find the cute guys while we’re out.”   
“Still on your mission to find your thug with a heart of gold?”   
“You know it,” Ronnie winked. “He’s out here somewhere.”   
Sienna could only shake her head as she laughed. “You’re ridiculous.”   
“You love me though.” He kissed her cheek.   
“That’s what you think,” she feigned disgust.   
They all sat there and joked with one another as they danced in their seats to the music. The Weeknd’s _‘The Hills’_ blared from the speakers and made some of the patrons who had also been sitting get to their feet and move to the dance floor. Sienna could just make out Corey in a loving embrace with her boyfriend as they shared a sensual dance like they were the only ones there. Vera held her drink in the air as she danced on some guy who had a handful of her ass and a silly grin on his tattooed face.

From somewhere on the dance floor a commotion was breaking out and yelling voices started competing with the music before two loud pops rang out causing everyone to scatter in every direction.   
“ _Shit_!” Sienna yelled as she maneuvered out of the booth.   
Ronnie quickly took her hand as well as Jax before they sprinted towards the exit along with the mob of people cramming to get through the double doors. Another shot rang out causing frightened yells as people ducked and covered their heads. The second they made it outside, Ronnie ran with the two ladies until they turned a corner half a block away. They all stopped finally and fought to catch their collective breath.   
“What the fuck, man,” Jax panted, her breath wheezing.   
“That was crazy,” Ronnie said. “Got my fucking lungs burning and shit.”  
Sienna peeked around the corner to see people still running from the club. Police sirens rang out in the distance.   
“I hope Vera and Corey are okay.”   
The three stood there for a while trying to regain their bearings and making sure each other was okay. After a half hour or so, a few cop cars sat on the street down the way, red and blue lights flashing bright.  
“Well that was enough fun for me. I’m gonna call an Uber. SiSi, you need a ride?” Ronnie asked.   
“No. You two go ahead. I’m gonna stay behind and make sure the girls made it.” Sienna pulled out her phone and went to dial Vera’s number.   
“Alright, text us and let us know you got home safe.”   
She hugged Ronnie and Jax before they started in another direction leaving Sienna standing in front of a small store. She called Vera and waited nervously to hear the other end pick up.   
“Hello?”   
“V! Please tell me you guys are okay.”   
“We’re cool, girl, we’re cool. These niggas are off the chain tonight! Where are you? You good?”   
Sienna crouched down against the cool brick wall behind her. “Yeah. I’m by this little mom and pop shop about half a block down the road. Ronnie got us out. He and Jax just left.”   
“Okay, good,” Vera audibly sighed with relief. “You want us to come get you?”   
“No, I’m fine. I just wanted to make sure you guys were good. I’m gonna walk, try to calm my damn nerves.”   
“I hear you. Okay, girl, I’ll talk to you later.”   
“Later. Stay safe.”   
“We will.”   
They both hung up and Sienna took a breath. It was times like this she wished she never stopped smoking as her body craved something to even her out as she started walking. Bringing up Spotify on her phone, she hit shuffle on her playlist and turned the volume all the way up. _‘Everywhere’_ by Chloe x Halle started playing and she hummed along with their voices. The summer heat had gone down since she first left home earlier in the night and left a cool breeze to blow through the streets causing goosebumps to pop up along Sienna’s arms. The farther away she got from the club, the calmer she got and the quieter her surroundings became with the exception of a passing car every now and again. She took a much needed exhale free of anxiety and picked up her pace.   
Coming from the opposite direction, Chris maintained his speed as he drove in the direction of Vice. He was annoyed to get a call while he was sleeping letting him know that there was a fight ending in someone getting shot. Luckily nobody was seriously hurt but he had to stop by and check on things. Biggie played quietly on the stereo as he drove. In the distance, he could spot the flashing lights from the cruisers sitting in front of the club. He shook his head and mentally prepared to deal with the cops.   
Out of the corner of his eye, a figure dressed head to toe in black walked down the sidewalk. Tossing a glance sideways, Chris immediately recognized the figure as she walked all alone, her lips moving as if she were singing to herself. Important business momentarily pushed aside, he rolled his window down as he stopped his truck.   
“Sienna!” he called out.   
She looked in the direction of the voice, her brows knitted in confusion, before she noticed him.   
“Hey!”   
“What are you doing out here?”   
“I was just headed home. My night of fun got cut a little short on account of some fuckery down at Vice.”   
“That’s where I’m headed right now. Are you okay?”   
Sienna nodded. “Fine. Why are going in that direction? You own the club or something?”   
“Technically I own half. As the owner, I have to come down and check shit out, make sure things are alright.”   
“That doesn’t sound fun.”   
“Oh it’s not. I got woken up for this.” Chris gave Sienna a once over as they spoke. He had to stop himself from staring at her in her small black, off shoulder dress that was cinched just under her chest and stopped mid thigh. Fishnet stockings covered the rest of her legs and went down into platform boots. A lace choker adorned her neck and once again contradicted the innocence she exuded. Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail, her thick curls fluffed out and resting at the nape of her neck. “Do you have a ride?”   
“No but I’ll be fine.”   
“I can drop you off wherever you need to go. It’s no trouble.”   
“I can’t let you do that. Plus, you’re already busy.”   
Chris shrugged. “My partner can handle it. I can’t let you walk around out here by yourself. It’ll give me peace of mind to know you got to your destination safely.”   
Sienna had a feeling he wouldn’t take no for an answer if she said it twice so she conceded.   
“Are you sure you don’t mind?”   
“Cross my heart.”   
Jogging across the street, Sienna hopped in the truck. She was automatically thankful to feel some semblance of warmth.   
“Thanks.”   
“No problem. Where am I headed?”   
Sienna gave him her address and he put in the GPS on his dash before taking off in that direction. She stopped her music and relaxed into the passenger seat.   
“Feels weird running into you again,” Chris said.   
“Why’s that? Think I’m stalking you?” Sienna joked.   
Chris’ mouth quirked into a smirk. “Nah, nothing like that. Just... okay, if I’m being honest here, after seeing you in the gym and then actually meeting you the other night, I’ve been wanting to talk to you a little more. You have this air about you that just seems so genuine.”   
Sienna smiled. She would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought of him since that night he came to her aid outside the gym. He seemed nice enough but something deep, deep down in her gut told her to remember that looks could be deceiving. It’s not that she didn’t trust him — who would trust someone they only met once? — but she just knew there was more to him than met the naked eye.   
“I can tell you right now there’s nothing special about me. Just a regular person like anybody else out here.”   
“Did you grow up here?”   
“No. I moved here for college. Originally I’m from Virginia. I got accepted into UMass and then went to Jupiter Beauty Academy.”   
“Yeah? You’re a cosmetologist?”   
“I have my own salon,” Sienna stayed proudly.   
“Shit, that’s awesome. Have I heard of it?”   
“I doubt it unless you go towards the South End. It’s a small place called SiSi’s.”   
“I think I may have heard of that place in passing.”   
“It’s my baby. I worked hard to build my business from the ground up and I’ve been doing pretty well.”   
Chris nodded and smiled when he saw how visibly proud she was of herself and her accomplishments.   
“That’s cool. I would say I’d stop in but I’m guessing your clientele isn’t exactly full of men.”   
“You’d be surprised actually. A couple of my girls have quite a few loyal male clients. And with there sort of being a rise in guys taking better care of themselves, we get plenty that come in for a good mani pedi and a facial. You’re more than welcome to drop in sometime.”   
“I’ll remember that.”   
They talked the whole 20 or so minute ride to Sienna’s place and got to know each other without getting too personal. Sienna seemed to be testing the waters while Chris was genuinely eager to learn about her. By the time he stopped in front of her building, he was sad to see her go.   
“I appreciate the ride.”   
“No problem.”   
“I guess I’ll see you at the gym or at the salon or... perhaps even on the street at this rate?”   
Chris chuckled. “It’ll be mystery until next time I suppose. Have a good night.”   
“You too.” Sienna hopped out of the truck and closed the passenger door behind her.   
Chris made sure she got inside before pulling off with a deep sigh. Warm flutters hit his stomach. He didn’t know what power, what spell, she seemingly cast over him but he was enchanted by her. His want to get to know her was blooming into full blown need and instead of pulling away from it, he embraced it.   
_Fuck it._  
The chase was on.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris ashed a cigarette into a potted plant on his desk as he listened to Tod relay the information that was making his blood boil beneath his skin.   
“That little bitch,” he said with a humorless laugh.   
The shooting at Vice a couple nights before wasn’t just any random incident as it turned out. Maceo’s boys came in looking to start trouble on the orders of their boss and it ended in one of them getting shot and being carted off to the hospital.   
“He can hide like a fucking tick but has no problem letting his worthless little boys go out to start shit they can’t even finish.”   
“We found out where his room is. If you want, we can handle this in a matter of a couple hours.”   
Chris puffed on his cigarette and blew out a steady cloud of smoke. If there was one thing he hated, it was having attention drawn to him or his people especially because someone else was bitter. His dealings were always done in private and handled as if he were just taking out the trash on any regular day. That’s always how he saw it. With the life he lead, he couldn’t afford to be stupid, have an itchy trigger finger and get caught getting his hands dirty. He was taught better than that.   
He looked over at Ellis who arched a brow as if asking a non verbal question.   
“I want it quick and clean. No trace that anything out of the ordinary happened.”   
Ellis nodded. “Way ahead of you. Tod,” he turned to the young man, “let’s go.”   
The two men left Chris’ office and he leaned back in his chair extinguishing his cigarette in the plant. The news put a damper on his mood but he was determined not to let it get to him any longer. Instead, he turned towards his laptop and looked up Sienna’s salon. Ever since he dropped her off he couldn’t stop thinking about her. Her offer for him to come in hung in his mind ever since. It was as good an excuse as any to see her again. He wrote down the number beneath the website link and gave it a call.   
“SiSi’s Hair and Nails, what can I do for you today?” a woman’s voice answered cheerfully.   
“Hi, I was wondering if I could schedule an appointment with Sienna.”   
“I’m sorry but she’s out of town until tomorrow. Could I put you in for some time after that?”   
Chris felt disappointed to hear the news but didn’t press further. He figured it had to have been important. “That’s fine.”   
The other end was silent as the woman clicked away on a computer. “Is Wednesday at 1 a good time?”   
“Works for me. Thank you.”   
“You’re welcome. Have a great day.”   
“You as well.”   
He hung up and ran his finger over his bottom lip wondering where Sienna was. 

* * *

The nine hour drive was exhausting but the call Sienna received had her thinking of anything other than that. She had replayed the woman’s voice telling her that her mother was in the hospital and that she wanted her there. There was zero hesitation as she packed a small bag and hauled ass out of her apartment while calling the shop to let them know she had a family emergency and had to travel back home overnight. The whole drive she silently prayed that whatever news she would find out about her mother was better than she was imagining. 

  
Sienna quickened her stride as she entered the hospital and immediately got in the elevator. Once the car stopped at the right floor, she got out and nearly ran to the receptionist desk.   
“Excuse me. I’m here to see a Noel Jons,” she spoke in an even tone despite the shakiness she felt.   
The receptionist clicked away on her computer for a minute before directing Sienna to a room down the hall. The closer she got to the room, she felt like she was trudging through mud. Her body felt like it was being weighed down from the nerves firing through her. It was the first time she would be seeing her mom in far too long and though she missed her, she was holding onto the fear of the past and the disappointment her mom harbored for her.   
She stopped in front of the door and took a deep inhale before preceding into the room. One bed sat vacant while the other was occupied with an older woman with skin that matched Sienna’s shade and medium length curly hair. Her gentle eyes stared up the small tv mounted on the wall across from the bed, her delicate hands crossed in her lap.   
“Hi,” Sienna said sheepishly.   
Turning at the voice, Noel’s eyes widened.   
“Sienna. You made it!” Her voice was airy with a slight quiver of emotion.   
She took one nervous step then another feeling like she had to be careful not to upset her just by moving.   
“I got here as fast as I could manage. How are you?”   
Noel watched her daughter sit in the chair next to her bed, happiness all over her features.   
“I don’t wanna talk about me right now, baby. How are you?”   
“I’m good, mom. Pretty good.”   
“And that salon?”   
“Great.” Sienna smiled.   
“Thank you for making time to come see me. I know you’re usually busy.”   
A pang of guilt punched Sienna in the chest as she sank down in the chair.   
“I have to be honest... I was lying all those times I told you I was busy. I was just too scared to come see you.”   
“Scared?” Noel asked, the slightest bit of pain in her voice. “Why were you scared?”   
“I felt like I couldn’t face you, mom. I mean the last time you saw me, I was walking into a rehab facility for God’s sake. The way I hurt you when you found out about what I was doing? I couldn’t look you in the eye after that even if I was clean.”   
Noel frowned at her daughter’s confession, her last words ringing in her ears.   
“Sienna, baby, I was hurt. More than you know. That doesn’t mean that I stopped loving you or caring about your wellbeing. No matter what, you’re my only child and I could never turn my back on you. I know I told you I didn’t want to see you until you were clean but believe me, everyday I wished — better yet, _prayed_ — that I never said those words to you. My heart aches knowing you were going through recovery all alone. I harbored my own guilt about that and I still regret not being there to help you when you needed it. Please forgive me.”   
Sienna fought to hold back tears that fell anyway. While she was in rehab, all she wanted was to have her mom there holding her hand and smiling, telling her things would be okay like she always did.   
“I’m sorry, too. It shouldn’t have taken this long for me to come see you especially under these circumstances. In the meetings I go to, one thing we talk about is making amends with the ones we hurt and I wanted to do that with you. I can’t tell you how many times I picked up the phone getting ready to call you but just stopped.” She hung her head in shame.  
“What matters to me now is that you’re here. You’re doing well, you’re healthy and making a way for yourself. That’s all I could ever want for you, baby.” Sienna sniffed and wiped the tears from her face. “Come here.”   
Noel moved over to make room for Sienna as she climbed onto the bed before curling into her mother’s side, her tears falling freely as she finally allowed herself to be forgiven by the one person who mattered most in the world to her. Noel hugged her arms around her daughter and kissed the top of her head, her own eyes threatening to spill tears but never doing so. Her heart felt full for the first time in a long time.  
They stayed like that until Sienna felt her tears cease and dry. Sitting up, she looked at her mom. For the first time, she could see the details in her face; Her once vibrant chocolate brown eyes seemed a little dull now with dark bags sitting beneath them.   
“So, are you gonna tell me what’s going on with you?”   
Sighing, Noel laid back against her pillows with a tired look. She took Sienna’s hand and somehow the young woman could tell immediately that whatever her mother was about to say, it wasn’t what she wanted to hear.   
“It’s my kidneys, baby girl. I’ve been slipping on the things I should’ve been taking care of and it’s caught up with me.”   
Sienna felt a lump from in her throat. Her mother’s struggle with diabetes was a cause for concern for years but she always took care of herself, did all the things she was supposed to do to stay healthy. She wanted to chastise her, scold her for knowingly causing damage to herself but it wouldn’t solve anything. Instead, she just took her hand and soothingly rubbed her thumb over the top.   
“Can it be fixed?”   
“That’s what they tell me. So long as I take the right steps and they can keep my BP under control. The hope is that I don’t go into kidney failure.”   
“Jesus,” Sienna cringed at the thought.   
“I’ll be alright. I know it in my heart that I’ll be just fine. Don’t you worry, okay?” She smiled.  
Her optimism made Sienna smile too. “Yeah. You’ll be alright, mom.” 

* * *

Sienna spent the night at the hospital with her mom before returning home early the next day. She promised that she would make sure to call everyday to check in for her own peace of mind. She felt like a weight had been lifted from her chest after they talked things out and it made her feel good to feel like she had her mother back again. Her past mistakes didn’t stop her mother’s love for her and she was beyond grateful. She made a mental note to tell Jody at the next meeting.  
When she got back to the shop in the afternoon, she was informed by her receptionist Ona that she had an appointment booked and waiting for her at her station. As she passed the front desk and strode towards her chair, she smiled at the sight waiting for her. Chris was busy typing away on his phone with a look of deep concentration, his bushy brows furrowed. 

"You didn't hesitate with that offer, huh?" Sienna asked. 

Chris' head snapped up at the familiar voice and he smiled impishly, tucking his phone away in his pocket. "I couldn't possibly decline." 

"Well I hope you don't expect a discount or special treatment because of said offer." 

"Please," Chris scoffed, "I've never been one of those people. You're a businesswoman, you've gotta make your money. I wholly respect that." 

"I like you," Sienna responded after a moment, chuckling. "So what are we going for today?" She spun the chair around so Chris was facing the mirror before setting up her area. 

"Clean shave and a facial. I’m starting fresh." 

"Aww you're losing the beard? That's a shame,” Sienna said with a pout. “Looks good on you.”   
Chris raised a brow at her, a small smirk playing on his lips. It inflated his ego to hear those words from the person he was developing a crush on.   
“You think so?”   
“Yeah. You’ve got that ruggedly handsome thing going for you. Why do you want it gone?”   
He didn’t want to admit that part of his reasoning was because he wanted to impress her.   
“Just want a little change. It grows back fast so don’t be too sad, honey.”   
Sienna grinned at him. There was a warmth in the pit of her stomach at him calling her _honey_. It sounded sweet but there was something else hanging on it that made her body heat up.   
Eventually she began working on Chris; A hot towel was wrapped around his face as he reclined in the seat and relaxed. Sienna was in her element. She felt her best when she was working on a client whether it was doing hair or giving a nice facial or doing nails. Making people look good and seeing the gratitude on their faces afterwards made her feel light and airy inside.   
‘ _Last Resort_ ’ by Papa Roach played through the speakers as Sienna bobbed her head to the beat. There was a look of deep concentration on her face as she went about shaving Chris’ face. She hadn’t missed the minuscule bulge of his eyes when she brought out the straight razor. It took a special level of trust to be okay with a person holding a blade that close to your neck and throat and she knew that. Her hands were delicate and skilled as she brought it down against his skin never even leaving a knick. By the time she finished, Chris looked like a brand new man and she could make out the definition of his jaw line. He was even more attractive clean shaven than he was with a full beard. It seemed like there wasn’t an ill fitting look for the man.   
Unfastening the cape around his neck, she slipped it off and tossed it into the basket next to her table.   
“You’re all set, my good man,” Sienna said.   
Chris admired his face in the mirror and smiled appreciatively.   
“I cant remember the last time my face felt this good after a shave. You’ve got the magic touch.”   
Sienna blew on her nails and wiped them on her shoulder as she curled her lips in an arrogant smirk. “That I do, that I do.”   
He stood from the chair and fished his wallet out from his pocket before opening it and pulling a few crisp bills out.   
“You accept tips, right?”   
“They’re appreciated, yeah.”   
“Great.” Chris counted out a few $20 bills to cover the charge of the shave and facial and then tacked on two $100 bills on top of it.   
“Woah, you don’t have to give me that much,” Sienna held up a hand to stop him.   
“I want to. I’m not one for measly little tips when it comes to paying for great service and you exceeded expectations. Take it.”   
She looked at the man like he was crazy and he stared back expectantly waiting for her to take the money.   
“Um... wow. Thank you. Thank you so much.”   
“You’re welcome. I’ll have to tell some of my buddies to stop in. You definitely just gained a repeat customer.”   
“I’m glad.”   
“I’ll see you around?”   
“I hope so.” It came out a bit more flirtatious than she wanted it to but her brain was muddled from his kind gesture.   
Chris flashed her a sexy smile before he sauntered out of the shop. Once the door closed behind Chris, a few of the girls turned to Sienna with raised eyebrows and knowing smiles.   
“Girl, who was _that_?” Amber asked, her eyebrows arched. She was a petite thing much like Sienna with light brown skin and loose curls.  
“I’m saying!” Vera chimed in. “He was sexy as fuck!”   
Sienna laughed. “He’s just this guy that goes to my gym. We’ve only talked a couple times but I told him to drop in sometime for an appointment. No big deal.”   
“ _Sheeeeit_ , no big deal my left ass cheek!” Amber said. “I’m not big on white boys but that man can get in these guts all day long, okay?”   
The women around the shop laughed, a couple clapping as they leaned forward in their chairs. Sienna held her stomach as she burst into a giggle fit.   
“I can’t stand y’all,” she shook her head.   
“Why don’t you get his number, girl? Make something happen,” Cory said.   
Sienna began cleaning up her station. “He’s cute but I’m not gonna make something happen because of that. He just seems like a cool, down ass dude that I just happened to get along with. But if any of you want some of that, go get it.”   
She said the words aloud but a sliver of her wondered if she totally believed the words coming out of her mouth. In a second however, she reminded herself that she only knew the man for about a week and only knew that he went to the same gym as her, owned part of a nightclub and apparently was a great tipper. As far as she knew, he could be an ax murderer or a sociopath in private. Keeping her distance seemed like the better option but her growing interest in learning more about him wouldn’t rest. Plus, a nagging thought told her that maybe, just maybe, he had an interest in her as well. 


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few weeks, Sienna kept having run ins with Chris that stopped seeming coincidental after a few interactions. She was beginning to think that he was stalking her and she was ready to put her kickboxing skills to the test until he finally came clean.   
“I’m gonna be straight with you. I’ve been trying to figure out for weeks now how to ask you out. Ever since that night I met you at the gym, I can’t get you out of my head. Can I take you out for a drink one of these nights?”   
Sienna was taken aback by his honesty and at the same time, she was happy that apparently her attraction was mutual to his. She still couldn’t shake the feeling that he was putting on some sort of charade.   
“That sounds good. I think I should be up front with you though— I’m not looking to get into anything right now. It has nothing to do with you. I just have some things going on,” she told a half truth.   
She wanted to test the waters with him and dig under his cover a little more. It was a source of pride that she was able to read people, even the most innocent ones. That was one thing that stuck with her after college. Chris was nice on the outside but there was something under the surface that led her to believe he wasn’t always like that.  
Chris gave an understanding nod as a wave of disappointment prickled his insides. “That’s fine. Nothing has to happen. I just wanna get to know you better. Maybe, in time, we can just be good friends.”   
“What if I told you I have enough friends?” Sienna asked with a challenging smile.   
“What’s one more?” A fleeting expression that couldn’t be deciphered fast enough passed over his face like a wave.   
Narrowing her eyes, Sienna grinned. “Where do you wanna meet for drinks?”   


They met at a quiet, out of the way bar further downtown close to where it was mostly populated by Italians. The way it was almost hidden from view made it seem like it was some secret lair. Chris sat in a small booth towards the back of the bar tracing the rim of his beer bottle as he listened to ‘ _Trouble Man’_ by Marvin Gaye playing from the jukebox nearby. He perked up when he saw Sienna walk in a pair of black high waisted ripped jeans and a black camisole with a lace overlay. Her black combat boots gave her a little extra height and the high bun she sported only added to it. Like always, her lips were coated in black matte lipstick. He never noticed it before but she had a small tattoo on the front of her shoulder just by her right collarbone. Never in a million years did Chris think he would be attracted to a goth girl but here he was lusting after the way she wore black like she owned the color.   
When she spotted him, she waved and walked over, sliding into the other side of the booth and dropping her purse next to her.   
“Hey. I would’ve ordered for you but I don’t know what your poison is.” Chris waved over a server from behind the bar to take her order.   
“I’ll take a Jack and Coke. Oh, and two shots of 1800.” Sienna turned to Chris. “You up for a shot?”   
“Hell yeah.”   
She smiled before confirming the order and the server walked off.   
“Okay, gym buddy, you said you wanted to get to know me. Fire away with your burning questions.”   
Chris chuckled at her bluntness as he leaned forward bracing his elbows on the table before locking his fingers together.   
“Right to it, huh? Okay then. Let’s start simple I guess. What’s your family like?”   
“Pretty small really. It was always me and my mom growing up. My dad passed before I was born and she never found anyone else after that. All I know of him is a few pictures here and there but apparently I favor him. My grandparents helped raise me some too but mostly it was my mom.”   
“Sorry to hear about your dad. That must’ve been rough not having a father figure.”   
Sienna shrugged. “I mean it sucked being the kid in class without a dad, yeah. My mom claimed that she never had time for a man in her life after having me but truthfully, from the few things I heard about him, I think she couldn’t bear moving on from him. He was the love of her life and suddenly he was gone. Despite that, she still did her best with me. For a long time she tried to play both parts but I think she realized it was better to just be my mom.”   
“You two are close I gather?” Chris sipped his beer.   
“Like twins. She’s my best friend.” There was a sad smile on her face as she looked through him zoning out.   
Chris took notice of the look and inquired, “What’s wrong?”   
Taking a breath and shaking her head, Sienna looked back at him. “Nothing. Sorry, I got to thinking about something else.”   
She wanted to bring up her mother’s condition but thought better of it feeling like that was a little too intimate to share right that second. Not to mention it would likely put a damper on the conversation before it really got started. Chris changed the subject, sensing that maybe there was a sore subject that had to do with her mom.   
“So what made you move from Virginia all the way out to Boston? That’s a hell of a transition.”   
“Ever since I graduated high school I wanted to move out of state. I love Virginia but I think everyone gets a little bored with their hometown after living there so long. I wanted a change of scenery. I’m not completely sure what made me settle on Boston but I just wanted to come here. I knew I wanted to go to school for cosmetology so I looked up the best schools and applied.”   
“I can only assume that the place has grown on you since you built your business here.”   
“It has actually,” Sienna confirmed. “Turns out it was one of the best decisions I could make. What about you? How long have you lived here?”   
“I thought I was getting to know you?” Chris smirked.   
“This can’t go both ways? I’m not showing you all my cards that fast.”   
“Fair enough. Yes, I was born and raised here. I don’t know anything else but Boston. It’s not an exaggeration to say it’s a part of who I am.”   
“And your family?”   
“Big. I’m one of four kids. There’s my older sister Carly, me, my younger brother Scott and my younger sister Shanna. We’re all pretty close with each other, always have been.”   
“I never would’ve thought you were a sibling. You have this air about you like you were an only child.”   
“Is that bad?”   
“No, no, not bad at all. Just an observation.”   
To Sienna, Chris seemed like the type that had to have control in all things in every aspect of life no matter what. It seemed like he was a stickler for order, precision even. The way he carried himself gave the impression that he was one not to be fucked with.   
“All I know is big families really. Hopefully I’ll have my own one day in the future.”   
“You want kids?”   
That was a shock Sienna hadn’t expected. Chris nodded. “I’d like to have a whole gang of kids but I’d be happy with just one or two. My niece and nephews are the closest I have to my own kids and I love them to death. What about you? See any mini you’s running around?”   
“I’m the opposite. I like kids but I never really pictured myself being a mother. Plus, a lot of my cousins were older than me so I never really grew up with anyone close in age. Maybe some day down the line I’ll change my mind but until then, no kids for me. And I’m fine with that. It would probably be a bit of a challenge with managing the salon anyway.”   
Chris wasn’t too surprised to hear that from her. She had a growing business and clearly wanted to devote time to it. Usually in cases like that, kids were pretty far down the list of life accomplishments. Still it was one more thing about her he respected and kind of admired.   
  


After an hour, two shots each had been shared between them and Chris was 3 beers in while Sienna was nursing her second Jack and Coke. Their discussion had ranged from families to hobbies to life goals to favorite music. Sienna was surprised that he liked so much 80’s music. He admitted it was a guilty pleasure of his to crank up an old school song in his car and sing his heart out. They both shared a love for old school rap as well, primarily the likes of Biggie and Scarface and some Tupac sprinkled in. And despite his best efforts, Chris found himself growing increasingly more attracted to Sienna the more she revealed about herself and it was making it hard to remember that she didn’t want anything more than something platonic. He discovered that he felt a sense of freedom around her; When she talked to him, he was only invested in whatever it was she had to say and nothing else mattered. She made him laugh like a maniac and that was one quality that he loved in a woman. A great sense of humor went a long way for him. Her honesty was firm yet brutal and her sarcasm was as snappy as her wit. More importantly, he felt like a good guy when she was around. That was a feeling that was long lost even when he was married to his ex wife. The woman was perfect and he couldn’t fucking have her!   
It was well after 11 pm by the time they decided to substitute their alcohol for water so they would be able to drive home safely.   
“What are your plans next weekend?” Chris asked.   
“Already planning our next not date?” Sienna asked.   
“Maybe.” He smiled cheekily at her.   
“Aside from work, I’m usually not that busy except for on Thursday nights. Tell you what,” Sienna paused and grabbed a napkin from the holder on the side of the table. “Here’s my number. Hit me up on some time this week and I can let you know for sure. My plans or lack thereof are usually cemented by Thursday or Friday.”   
She slid the napkin across the table and under Chris’ fingers. He folded the napkin and pushed it into his pocket, mentally cheering that he could finally get in touch with her.  
“Sounds good.”   
Sienna finished her water before she tossed a tip on the table and stood up.   
“This was fun. I hope I didn’t bore you too much or fall short of any expectations.”   
Chris smiled and gave a small shake of his head. “Far from it. If that were the case, I would’ve never asked what your plans were. I had a pretty good time tonight, Sienna.”   
“Good. Talk to you soon then?”   
“Count on it.”   
She flashed him a sideways grin before leaving the bar. He sighed and smiled inwardly, his stomach doing flips. The server from earlier came over and collected the glasses and bottles from the table.   
“Haven’t seen you acting that much like a smitten schoolboy since your ex. This girl is special huh?”   
Marty was a short old Italian man owned the bar. His salt and pepper hair was combed over to one side and his mustache was thinly trimmed under his nose. When Chris told him who he invited to the bar, the old man prepped the place just for him. The bar was only home to the Boston Bosses and their families and friends. Any outsiders needed clearance from Marty specifically. He trusted Chris and his judgement however and rarely told him no to bringing anyone inside the bar.   
“Yeah, she’s pretty special. She says nothing can happen though and I’m respecting that... even though it’s real fucking hard to.”   
“Eh, I’m sure she’ll come around.”   
“I don’t know, Marty. She’s different. In every way. I don’t see this being easy.”   
“If it were easy to get the girl we want, we’d all have sunshine flowing out our asses and we’d be getting blown on the regular. If you think she’s the right one, let her come to you.”   
Chris nodded silently as the old man walked away leaving him to his thoughts. 

* * *

**_Sienna tossed back a shot and shook her head wildly before letting out a loud “Woo!” The party her roommate had invited her to was at a fever pitch as alcohol was finally kicking in and joints were being passed around while someone blasted Distrurbed from another room. She was feeling good, loose. It had taken some time to find a group of people on her campus that she liked and after her previous roommate left, a new girl named Mackenzie was there to replace her. The girl was a beanpole with light mocha skin and a pixie cut dyed a dark green. Her dimple piercings mirrored the snakebites in her bottom lip and almost matched her light eyes. Sienna was weary of her at first because of how quiet she was, their only interactions being when they entered the room or left for class._ **

**_Around a week in, Mackenzie finally allowed herself to be social when she accidentally saw Sienna smoking in their bathroom. Instead of getting upset and telling on her, she asked, “Can I hit that?” Sienna handed over her blunt and watched the girl take a hit. They sat in the bathroom for two hours talking and erupting into fits of giggles on the floor. After that, it seemed like they were best friends. Mackenzie took the liberty of inviting her to a kickback that a friend of hers was having near one of the sorority houses. There Sienna met more people like her and finally felt like she fit in somewhere._ **

**_Now it was a couple months later and they were still throwing ridiculous parties on the weekends and burying themselves in their books during the week. It was a balance the Sienna grew comfortable with.  
Across the room, Sienna noticed a guy leaning against a wall with a couple of his friends. He was fair skinned with glasses and long hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and a thin goatee reminiscent of the V for Vendetta mask. He was cute in a nerdy way with his simple tee shirt and baggy jeans. And he wouldn’t stop staring at Sienna. When she saw him, he smiled and she returned it, her heart leaping in her chest. He finally pushed away from the wall and made his way over to her. Nervous jitters took over her body as she watched him, her body shifting awkwardly from one foot to another.   
“Hey,” he greeted her coolly.   
“Sup?”   
“You came here with Mack, right?”   
“Yeah.”   
“She told me about you.” The way he stared at her, so nonchalant but the faintest hint of lust, made Sienna squirm.   
“All good things I hope.”   
He smiled. “She said you’re pretty chill. Wanna step outside and smoke?”   
Sienna nodded eagerly and followed him, her brain completely shut off and her eyes clouded with nothing but fuzzy feelings for the mystery guy.   
It started innocent enough; They talked for hours that night and from there they shared endless phone calls before they went on a coffee date at Starbucks on campus. He was a stoner but intelligent and funny and he said all the right things. At the time, Sienna thought it was love at first sight but that’s only because he had tricked her, cloaked himself with what he knew would win her over. Eventually, they were dating. Or something close to dating but not quite. He called her his girl and held her hand and seduced her with sweet words and gentle hands. Mackenzie was cool with him but even she saw through the facade, tried to warn Sienna. She was in too deep though.   
She was with him the night he bought the pills. Her palms were sweating like crazy when she watched him cut them into powder and line them up neatly on the cover of his chemistry textbook. Then he passed it to her, told her to do a line.   
“You’ll feel good.”   
Sienna knew better. He was like the serpent whispering in her ear though. It was so hard to resist him. Her fingers shook as she laid the book in her lap, pushed a finger against one nostril and inhaled a line through the other. Immediately the euphoria hit her. Her brain was swimming in warm colors and floating on a gentle tide._**

**_  
It was everything._ **

**_It was bliss._ **

**_And he gave it to her._**

**_  
She told herself it only had to be once but then he lured her to bed, ravaged her body while her brain sat among the clouds peacefully. He knew exactly what he was doing. And he did it again... and again... and yet again. Sienna’s eyes began to light up whenever he took the pills from his pocket and started the process. She ached for that climb. It was freeing. All she had to do was let the line fuck her mind while he fucked her body, made her build on top of the high surging through her._ **

**_  
He was everything._ **

**_  
He was bliss._ **

**_  
And one day, he was gone._ **

**_Vanished like a smoke cloud on the wind. Sienna searched up and down for him, desperate for him and the magic he brought. For days, she wept in her bed as she wondered why he stopped answering her calls and texts. His friends were no help either, only offering shrugs to her questions. And then one day, she finally found him.  
His face was ashen, his once brown eyes glazed over. Seeing him being wheeled away on the stretcher made her heart sink to her stomach. She fell to her knees, screamed for him but he didn’t hear her. He was gone, nothing. A shell. She swore it was her first heartbreak losing him like that when really the heartbreak was losing the high.   
Sienna returned to her body, her mind clearing cobwebs from the gears as her eyes regained their sight. By then, six months had gone by. Mackenzie stopped talking to her and moved out but not before telling her to get help. The loneliness made her see what she failed to before and she forced herself to pick up her phone.   
“Hi, baby girl,” her mother greeted her, voice like sugary sweet candy during church.   
“Mommy,” Sienna said, her voice broken and hoarse, “I need help.”   
_ **

* * *

Sienna snapped back to the present as she finished retelling her story. She shared it before but each time, it felt like she was transported back to that period in her life. Her progress since then made her proud of the journey to stay clean. She looked down at the chip between her fingers with a number 4 on it and smiled as she clutched it tightly in her fist.  
“Thank you for sharing, honey,” Jody said.   
“And congratulations on 4 years of sobriety.” The group applauded Sienna as she stepped away from the podium and went back to her seat. As the next person got up to speak, she turned the chip over in her palm and looked at it again. Quickly taking out her phone, she snapped a picture of it and sent it to her mom. After a minute, her phone buzzed.   
_‘I’m beyond proud of you baby. I can’t wait to see your 5 year chip.’_  
Sienna felt a pang in her heart as her eyes welled with tears. Tucking her phone away, she smiled and gave herself a nod as she tuned back into the meeting.   
  


SiSi’s was buzzing with a steady stream of clients that kept everyone busy for about four straight hours. Sienna loved the hustle of a busy day because it kept her on her toes. She was so engulfed in her own little world that she almost missed her landlady Jade walk in. The woman stood around 5’9 and had a golden tan that complimented the newly cut and treated platinum asymmetrical bob that Sienna did herself. Jade was always That Bitch in her eyes and she walked around like she knew it. Jackie O sunglasses adorned her face as she sashayed in, a Coach bag hanging on the crook of her elbow and her red bottoms clicking on the floor.   
“Hey gorgeous!” she called out.   
Sienna looked up from deep conditioning her client’s hair and smiled.   
“Hey! You look cute today. Hot date?”   
“More like a hot fuck. He’s cute but I’m strictly interested in what’s in his pants and that’s it,” Jade said matter of factly.   
Sienna giggled. Jade had gone through a divorce and since she was back on the market, she made no qualms about what she was after. It was one reason why Sienna believed they got along so well. They both had a penchant for total honesty, no bullshit.   
“Let me get her under the dryer and I’ll go get your envelope.”   
“Please, take your time honey. I’m in no rush.”   
Sienna combed and wrapped her client’s hair before sitting her upright and bringing her over to the dryer section. Afterwards, she had Jade follow her to the back office. She dug out an envelope from a locked drawer inside her desk and handed it to Jade.   
“This month’s rent and next month’s all ready to go.”   
Jade took the envelope and stuck it in her purse. “See this is why you’re my favorite tenet. You stay on top of tour shit. I appreciate you, girl.”   
“No worries. Enjoy your boy toy.”   
“Oh, trust me... I will.” She winked before turning on her heel. “Save a spot for me in your chair.”   
“Always.” 

* * *

Chris reclined in his chair as he watched Benny and Aiden in the chairs opposite from him explain their situations. A meeting of the minds was called among a few of the top bosses to discuss the growing problem of their fellow boss, Maceo and the trouble he was causing around town that was affecting each of them in personal and professional ways. It was getting to a point where the men had to discuss what steps to take. As the top 3 bosses, they had the right to call shots where others were concerned. Chris was the youngest but had the smarts and wisdom that made him the go to for the others.  
To the right sat Benny who handled the East side of the city. He was 45 but didn’t look anywhere close to it. His Irish roots pushed through in the red hair that was pulled into a bun at the back of his head and the thick beard growing from his face. His polo shirt showed off the detailed tattoo sleeves on both his arms and the open buttons over his chest showed a very obvious skull stopping at his throat.  
Aiden was a couple years Chris’ senior and he handled the West side of town. He had short dark blond hair and a clean shaven face with grey stoic eyes. He was a stocky monster of a man pushing 6’6 and had no problem putting a man in his place. His size was always his advantage in any situation. He had a brooding silence that was intimidating to anyone who didn’t know him.  
The three men sat in Chris’ office in a small triangle and each took a drink of scotch before they began, the air in the room shifting to accommodate the matter at hand.  
“So Maceo is fucking with you guys too, huh?” Chris asked.   
Aiden shook his head, annoyance plastered on his face. “I don’t know who blew that pricks head up but he thinks he’s gonna be the last man standing in Boston running everything.”   
“Fucker had the nerve to have one his guys camp outside my kid’s school the other week. Had nobody been there, I would’ve pulled out my .45 right there and wasted that little shit,” said Benny, his fist clenching.   
“He would’ve wanted that from you, Ben. We can’t make a scene like he’s been doing. You guys know he’s never been one to stay back in the cut like us.” Chris crossed one leg over the other and ran his finger over his lip. “He’s trying to get us to slip up in public and we can’t afford it. We know better.”   
“So how the fuck do we turn it back on him? He’s stupid enough to pull all this shit but we can’t so much as pick up a goddamn cup with a trace of him on it!”   
Chris sighed and shook his head as he tried to think of something, anything, to give his friends.   
“Believe me, I’ve been trying to figure that out for some time now. We gotta come up with something though because he knows how to get to each of us. He knows our weak spots. Not all of them but enough. I’ve been having my boys on the lookout for him for weeks now and they keep coming back with nothing.”   
“Same here. He has to have something bigger up his sleeve because there’s no way he’s willing to let these lame ass kids he has on his payroll keep getting fucked up and taking the fall for the shots he calls. I’m telling you, since he split from everyone else he’s gotten fucking delusional. He could be the end of everything we built if he keeps up what he’s doing,” said Aiden.  
“That won’t happen,” Chris said. His tone was hard, commanding. “We all worked hard for what we have while he was given everything he has. He’ll be his own downfall. I’ll make sure of that shit myself if I have to. At the end of the day, _we’ll_ be the ones still standing while he crumbles. We just have to figure out how to break his ass down.” 


	6. Chapter 6

It had been raining for two straight days in Boston, only ever letting up in the wee hours of the night when everyone had retired inside their homes. Sienna hadn’t heard from Chris since the day before all the rain started and at first, she figured that he had to be busy with some things. Much to her annoyance however, she found herself worrying why he wasn’t texting or calling. She distracted herself with work and getting updates on her mother’s health. Ever since she was put on dialysis, she was sounding weaker but of course she put on a brave face for her daughter.   
Meanwhile, Chris had busied himself with Benny, Aiden and all their men to make sure they battened down all the hatches so to speak; Each man upped security for their respective businesses, assigned guards for their families and worked on a plan to try to bring Maceo out from hiding. Chris felt bad that he hadn’t spoken to Sienna in a few days. He hoped that she wasn’t upset with him. Guilt was taking over not just because of his sudden silence but because he was trying to pursue something with her in the middle of a shit situation. He couldn’t bear the thought of dragging her into his mess but at the same time, he wouldn’t stop his quest to have her and if he truly wanted her, he had to protect her. The one thing he liked about her was how straightforward she was with him from the day they met. He owed her the same courtesy. She deserved to know who she was affiliating herself with even though Chris wanted to keep that part of himself hidden a while longer. The thought that he could potentially scare her off kept him from wanting to tell the truth but he had to for her own good and so he could rest a little easier.   
Sienna lounged on her sofa watching Heathers and chewing on Twizzlers under her favorite fleece blanket. Her phone chimed next to her showing a number she didn’t recognize.   
**_‘Sorry for the radio silence. I hope you’re not mad.’_**  
She immediately knew it was Chris and she smiled. Her thumbs worked fast as she texted back.   
**_‘I just assumed you had things going on. No big deal, life gets busy. What’s up?’  
‘If you’re not busy, I’d like to meet up. Maybe take a walk through the park? No funny business I promise.’   
‘It’ll be nice to get out of the house for a bit. Meet you at Fort Independence in, say, 45 minutes?’   
‘Deal.’ _**  
———————

Sienna changed from her shorts and tee shirt into a pair of leggings and a tee shirt fashioned into a crop top before leaving her apartment. She felt nervous energy moving through her like she was meeting someone for a date. The thought was forced from her head as quickly as it came as she drove through South Boston. She spotted Chris’ truck on the far end of the parking lot when she arrived and pulled in next to him. He was leaning against his truck and holding onto a leash that was attached to a beautiful brown and white dog that sat by his feet and looked around.   
“Hey,” she said as she exited her car. “You didn’t say you were bringing a friend.”   
Chris grinned as stood up straight and met her at her car. “Hope you don’t mind. This is Dodger. He’s a sweet guy. Thought I’d bring him along since he’s been cooped up in the house all week.”   
Sienna knelt down and held her hand out to Dodger allowing him to sniff it curiously before he nuzzled against it.   
“Oh my God, you are _precious_!” she squealed. She scratched behind his ears and talked to him in a cutesy baby voice and Dodger wagged his tail happily as he licked her hand.   
Chris smiled at the interaction. Dodger was nice to any and all strangers but it felt good to see him taking a liking to Sienna so quickly. And she clearly liked him which only made him happier.   
The three of them began walking down the trail that wound throughout the park.   
“So, are things okay with you?” Sienna asked. “You don’t have to go into detail with anything but I figured you had some important shit going on.”   
“You could say that,” Chris replied. “That’s kinda what I wanted to talk to you about.”   
“Uh oh. Am I involved somehow?”   
“Not quite. It’s... okay so, um, I know I agreed that what we’re doing would just be platonic and I’m fine with that. But as a friend, I owe you some honesty about myself that I wasn’t keen on telling you so soon.”   
Sienna gave him a wary look. “You’re not married or something are you?”   
Chris chuckled. “Not anymore. That was done before it was legally over 3 and half months ago. But that’s not it. What I’m going to tell you, Sienna, is something serious and needs to stay between us. And if you never wanna talk to me again after this, I understand.”   
“Okay...,” she dragged out, confusion painting her features.   
Taking a breath, Chris braced himself before he continued.   
“That shooting at Vice you saw? I know why it happened and I know the people who were involved. The shooter was someone on my payroll and the man he shot was on another man’s payroll.”   
“Payroll? What are you a drug dealer or something?” Sienna scoffed.   
Chris grew silent for a moment. “I’m part of the mob.”   
Sienna tilted her head in his direction and laughed incredulously. “Quit fucking with me, dude.”   
His face was straight, his eyes not holding an ounce of a joke. Sienna’s smile quickly faded and she stopped walking. Chris stopped too.   
“I’m not lying to you. I don’t ever wanna lie to you, Sienna. That’s why I’m putting this out there now. I’m one of three bosses that runs Boston. I’ve been doing this since I was 17 years old. I was brought up to do this.”   
“Wh—?” Sienna stammered. “You mean boss as in, like, the _mob_? Like The Godfather and Goodfellas type shit?”   
A snort left Chris despite himself. “Not quite like that but yes. My uncle had a hand in some dealings in this city for 30 years before he taught me everything I know about being a boss and running this city.”   
They resumed walking at a snails pace as Sienna worked to process Chris’ confession.   
“I wanted to tell you this because I’m in the middle of something right now. It’s not life threatening or anything but there’s things going on that I wanna protect you from, people I wanna keep away from you. Like I said before, if you chose not to talk to me ever again, that’s fine. I felt I needed to tell you because no matter the capacity, if you’re involved with me, people that are against me and what I’m building could pull you into a bunch of shit that could harm you and that’s the last thing I want. My friends and family are the most important thing in this world. I don’t ever fuck around when it comes the ones I care about. I would do my best to make sure nothing ever happened to you but guys like us have ways of slipping through the cracks in a mans armor no matter how small it might be.”   
It was quiet for a few minutes as they kept walking. Chris tried to gauge Sienna’s reaction as she stared ahead, her thoughts clearly running a million miles a minute. He nervously combed his fingers through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck.   
“I need a shot,” Sienna finally spoke.   
“I’m sorry to spring all of this on you so fast.” He mentally prayed that she wouldn’t just turn around then and walk away even though he wouldn’t blame her if she did. “So, is this over?”   
Sienna didn’t know what to think. Was this the bad she felt like he had been hiding all this time? She expected a bit of darkness under his niceties but... a mob boss? This couldn’t be real. And yet she believed every word of it because he had no reason to lie to her. She would either learn it now or later down the line when it could be too late. A chill ran through her despite the warm evening air and she hugged her arms to her body.   
“I don’t even know what to say right now. I appreciate you telling me and caring about my safety, I do. Jesus, Chris, the mob? The fucking mob?!” she said a little too loudly. Luckily no one else was around them.   
“I know. I’m not completely proud of it but it’s my life. I worked for everything I have.”   
“Through threats and crime and corruption? That’s something to be proud of?”   
“I do what I have to do,” Chris answered.   
That response and the way he said it made the hairs on Sienna’s body stand on end. In that instant, she wanted to haul off and punch him square in his perfectly sculpted face. Her stomach was doing flips and she felt nauseous. She disagreed with his lifestyle and the choices he made but for some unknown reason, she didn’t want to immediately leave. It felt like the bad was pulling her in just as much as the good.   
“I can’t be around someone like you.”   
“I get it. You don’t have to be around me.”   
“That doesn’t mean I don’t wanna be around you.”   
Chris looked at her, his brows furrowed. Sienna didn’t know what the hell she was saying but her mouth was spouting words her brain hadn’t even thought of.   
“I don’t condone what you do, I don’t even wanna see what you do but... I also don’t want this to stop.”   
“So what does that mean?”   
She studied his face for a moment before looking off into the distance where the sun was sitting on the horizon.   
“It means I must be out of my fucking mind.”   
  


* * *

Two weeks passed since Chris confessed everything to Sienna and the air had been awkward between them since. They still talked to each other though. She made him agree that if they were going to continue to interact, no part of what he did behind closed sores was allowed in her sight. Chris was happy that despite her reaction she still wanted to talk to him and be around him. His feelings for her intensified by the day and it was getting hard to his distance. He tried to make himself look better in her eyes any way he could; They still went out for drinks and to the movies or just chilled in the park with Dodger. He even had a flower arrangement sent to her salon. Sienna tried to fight the smile that grew when she saw them. He really was a charmer in every way. It pulled at her heart just a little.   
Soon a month went by and they were both back on steady ground. They texted back and forth everyday sharing details of their mundane routines. Everything was fine, bordering on perfect... 

And then the bomb dropped... 

Chris had left for a few days to take a trip with his family and Sienna was buried in so many heads she felt like she could flatiron and braid in her sleep. Everything was business as usual. As she got home one night, her phone started to ring.   
“Hello?” she answered, tossing her keys and purse on the coffee table.   
“Sienna, it’s Auntie Marie.”   
The last time she had spoken to her aunt was before she left for college. Why would she be calling her now?   
“Hey auntie. What’s going on?”   
She sniffled on the other end. “It’s your mama, honey. You need to get here soon as possible. She ain’t doing too good.”   
Sienna’s heart sank. She had never driven faster than she had then, doing 90 miles an hour and nearly getting two tickets on the way to the hospital. Within a few hours she arrived and sprinted to the room the receptionist had directed her to. When she got there, her aunt and uncle were sitting by the bed with solemn looks on their faces. Noel was lying in the bed unmoving and hooked up to a bunch of machines while hoses went into her nose. Marie stood from her chair and went to hug Sienna.   
“How are you, SiSi?”   
“Fine I guess. What’s wrong with her though? I thought the dialysis was working?” Sienna asked, her words coming out rushed.   
Marie closed her eyes and shook her head. “Baby, that only did so much. Doctor said she slipped into a coma this morning and it looks like she won’t come out of it.”   
“But... but that’s not right. She was on dialysis. It was working.”   
“I’m sorry. There’s nothing we can do now.”   
Sienna looked at her mother’s frail frame in the bed. She looked weak and unlike herself. That had to be someone else in her place.   
The doctors had come in to speak to Sienna and her aunt and uncle shortly after. As it turned out, the dialysis had been started after there was too much damage done so it was a lost cause from the start. The only option now was to keep Noel in life support or take her off and let nature take its course. The decision was too hard to make. Sienna climbed into the bed next to her mother and hugged her as tears ran down her face.   
“Mommy,” she whispered. “I love you more than anything. I’m glad we got to make up when we did. You’re my best friend. I need you to stay here with me but I understand if you can’t do it anymore. It’s okay. You did good. You did real good.” She placed a kiss on her cheek before nuzzling into the crook of her neck.   
One hour passed and then another. Three hours passed and then five. By early morning, the constant beeping of the heart monitor that filled the room turned to a monotone flatline and by then, Sienna had shed all of her tears. When her aunt Marie and uncle Jake tried to embrace her, she brushed past them without a second glance. She felt numb. Her body was moving on its own. She didn’t even know she was back home until she stopped in front of her building. It was quiet outside even though it was midday. The sky was overcast with dark clouds in the distance. Sienna wanted this day to be wiped from her mind completely and to wake up with no memory that her mother was no longer alive. Rather than getting out of her car, she started it back up and drove off.   
  


* * *

The pills felt weighted in her hand as she stared down at them, her stomach roiling and threatening to reject food from the day before. She knew she shouldn’t have sought out anyone on the seedy part of town but she did. The tall, gangly young man smiled creepily at her as he took the money she offered in exchange for the pills he had in a small sandwich baggy. Now here she was in her bathroom staring at them with vacant eyes. Her body grew hot and clammy as she put the pills on top of an old book and crushed them with the handle of a knife. Once they were in a powder, she sectioned them off and lined them up in 3 straight lines. Her chest felt tight, anxiety growing the closer she got to ingesting the pills. Taking a deep, shuddering breath she stared at the lines for a few delayed seconds before pressing her shaky index finger to one side of her nose and leaning towards the book. A sharp and sudden knock on the front door halted Sienna in her tracks, an audible yelp leaving her mouth. Tremors waved through her body as she set the book next to the toilet out of sight and nervously went to the door, tears threatening to spill but resting just behind her lashes.   
She opened the door and there stood Chris, slightly damp from the rain outside. His impish grin fell when he noticed the look on Sienna’s face.   
“Hey, you okay?”   
“Um... no. No I’m not okay. I need someone to be with me right now. Do you mind?” Sienna spoke quickly, her voice wavering as her eyes darted between Chris and the wooden floor under his feet.   
“Of course not.” He stepped inside and closed the door before resting a hand on Sienna’s arm. “Talk to me.”   
Sienna looked back at her bathroom then squeezed her eyes shut trying to push away the thought of what she almost did, what she nearly risked. She sat on her couch and hugged her knees as Chris sat next to her, shifting his body in her direction.   
“So...,” Sienna began. Her throat felt dry and her stomach still begged for reprieve. “I had to go to Virginia to go see my mom. She... she slipped into a diabetic coma yesterday and this morning she...,” her voice trailed off. “I’m trying to p-process it all I guess. My mind is in a fucking blender right now.”   
Chris reached over and soothingly rubbed her shoulder. “I’m sorry to hear about your mom, sweetheart. Is there anything I can do to help? Anything at all, name it.”   
Looking into earnest pools of stormy blue and gray, Sienna felt the smallest sense of calm wash over her. “Could you stay with me? I just need company right now. Otherwise I don’t know what else I’ll do.”   
“Okay. I’m right here for as long as you need me.”   
He outstretched his arm to welcome her in and she saddled up next to him, her face burrowing in his shirt.   
“Thank you, Chris.” 

* * *

They sat on the couch together watching whatever they could find on Netflix while Chris ordered takeout for them. Sienna had no appetite but Chris refused to let her starve in her current state. He threatened to hand feed her like a baby if he had to. She gave him a halfhearted grin as she choked down a few bites of Chinese food and then curled back up on the couch. Chris did his best to keep her mind on other things and it seemed to work at least a little bit.   
Later on, Sienna had drifted off to sleep while Chris watched over her from the other side of the couch like she was a precious artifact. The peaceful look on her face and the way she curled herself into the fetal position tugged at his heart and he fought the urge to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear that had fallen over her cheek. Pushing himself off the couch, he went to the bathroom just off the living room. He looked around at the simple decor of the small room that seemed oddly fitting for Sienna. As he went to the toilet, he noticed a hardcover book next to it. On the cover were 3 lines of some sort of powder. The sight shocked Chris before complete anger took over the next second.  
“What the fuck?” He picked up the book and left the bathroom. “Sienna!” he called out.   
Sienna shot up out of her sleep and looked up at Chris. It took a second for her to register the way he was visibly upset, his nostrils flaring, and another second for her to realize he was holding the book she had used earlier. Her face dropped and a scared expression took over.   
“What the fuck is this?” She looked at the lines and back at him, shameful tears welling in her eyes. “Answer me!” Chris’ forceful tone made her cower away. “Are you on drugs?”   
“No,” Sienna squeaked out.   
“Don’t fucking lie to me, Sienna!”   
“I’m not I swear! I was going to do it but you stopped me. I didn’t want to. I wasn’t thinking straight because of my mom and I just wanted something to make the pain go away.” She hung her head and let her hot, fat tears roll from her eyes. “I’m an addict but I’ve been clean for 4 years. I almost fucked that up but you stopped me, Chris! You stopped me and that’s why I wanted you to stay with me.”   
Chris’ expression softened some as he stared at her. This was one thing he hadn’t expected to learn about someone who seemed so perfect. He stepped closer to the couch, moving in front of her.   
“Look at me,” he demanded. Sienna did as he said, wiping her face with her blanket. “Don’t you _ever_ buy this shit again, understand? You’re better than this. If you ever feel helpless and like you wanna give into the urge, you come to me. I won’t let you ruin your sobriety. Am I clear?”   
“Yes,” she said in low voice.   
“I’m getting rid of this and then we’re gonna talk.”   
She watched him disappear into the bathroom and felt a fleeting sense of sadness when she heard the sink running and the faint thud of fingers on the cover of the book. After a minute, Chris walked back into the living room and sat back down on the couch facing her. He took her hand and held it gently.   
“How did this start?”   
  


With the state that Sienna was in, Chris didn’t feel comfortable leaving her in her apartment by herself. He insisted she stay over in the guest room at his house and she accepted, not wanting to be alone. Left to her own devices, she would likely try to slip up again despite what Chris said. She wanted the comfort of another person to keep her company. She packed a few days worth of clothes, her toiletries and hair products before Chris whisked her off to his house.   
The small mansion was in the middle of a large suburb hidden by trees along a back road. It a lovely place with large bay windows and dark grey paneling topped off with a two car garage off to the side.   
“This is more subtle than I expected,” Sienna said as she looked around.   
“I’m not one to draw attention to myself. Plus, all that flashy shit was never appealing to me. I prefer simplicity.”   
Sienna climbed out of the truck and grabbed her bag.   
“I know I keep saying it but I really appreciate you doing this for me. Thank you.”   
“Stop thanking me. I would do it for anyone.”   
She knew that wasn’t totally true but she didn’t care. It felt good to have someone that was there for her when she needed it most.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Sienna woke up to the faint smell of coffee and the rumbling of overlapping voices. She sat up with a yawn and stretched her muscles. Exhaustion had taken over from the emotional toll of the last 48 hours. Chris fixed her a hot meal as soon as they arrived at his house and shortly after she ate, she passed out and slept nearly an entire day. Her body was thankful for the rest but her mind needed more time to recoup.   
The guest room Chris housed her in was like a mini luxury hotel with everything from a king size bed down to a thermostat to control the temperature. She ran her hand over the thousand count thread sheets that covered her and sighed. It was odd to her that she felt right at home but she did. The whole house offered a comfort she desperately needed at the moment. Kicking off the covers, she got out of bed and made her way downstairs. The smell of coffee got stronger the closer she got to the kitchen and the voices turned out to be coming for the living room tv. As she turned to the corner into the kitchen, she saw Chris already up and dressed as he poured sugar into his coffee.   
“Morning,” Sienna said, her voice deepened from sleep.   
Chris turned and smiled. “Good morning. You sleep okay?”   
“Meh. Kinda,” she shrugged. “It’s always hard for me to sleep at other people’s houses. I was comfortable but there’s nothing like your own bed.”   
“Understandable. Other than sleep, how do you feel?”   
“I don’t know really. I think I’m still sort of numb to what happened with my mom. I’m sad but at the same time... I feel nothing.”   
Sienna stared down at her hands blankly and Chris wanted so badly to walk over and pull her close, let her know everything would be okay.   
“When do you think you’ll be going home for the funeral?”   
“I’m not.” She said it so simply, so matter of fact, like she was talking about not doing the dishes.   
“Wait, you’re not gonna go? That’s ridiculous, Sienna. You have to go. That’s your mother.”   
Sienna shook her head in disagreement. “For 3 years I didn’t talk to my mom because I was ashamed of myself for becoming an addict. Then I finally made amends with her and she told me that even during that time of us not speaking, she still loved me. That’s all I wanted. That’s the last good memory I have of her. I don’t want the last image of my mom to be seeing her in a box. I wanna remember her how she was that day, y’know?”   
There was no argument for that. Chris saw what she meant because it was what he would do if his own mother were gone. He nodded to himself before changing the subject.   
“Want some coffee?”   
Sienna turned up her nose. “Got any Redbull?”   
“Jesus, Redbull? What are you, 13?”   
“Hey, that’s my coffee and I don’t appreciate your judgement.”   
“Well I have normal people’s coffee so...,” Chris trailed off as he held up the pot.   
A groan accompanied the roll of her eyes as she conceded. “Fine. I’ll take a cup.”   
He smirked as he filled a mug and slid it across the counter to her.   
“Boss man!” Ellis called out as he entered the house.   
“In the kitchen!” Chris called back.   
Sienna furrowed her brow as she waited for whoever the visitor was to round the corner. Ellis stepped in and when he saw Sienna, he offered a friendly smile.   
“Hey, how are ya?”   
“Not bad.”   
“Sienna, this is Ellis. Ellis, Sienna,” Chris introduced them.   
Ellis held out his hand. “Good to meet you, Sienna.”   
“You as well,” she replied shaking his hand.   
Ellis has the same rugged attractiveness that Chris had with his beard but burlier. He was about an inch taller and had a bit more muscle to him.   
“I have to make a run but you’re welcome to anything you want. You have free reign here,” Chris said. He set his now empty mug in the sink.   
“Actually I was gonna head into work. I wanna stay busy.”   
“I’m that case, I’ll drop you off.”   
“You don’t have to. I can call an Uber.”   
“No way in hell I’d let you pay for a ride when you have a free one at your disposal. Don’t fight me on this.”   
Sienna found his stubbornness to be both endearing and a pain in the ass. His chivalry knew no bounds and she knew it was because he liked her. It was flattering but she wanted to shake him when he wouldn’t take no for an answer. Something told her he was a man who was used to getting his way all the time. She conceited to him yet again, raising her hands in surrender.   
“You keep twisting my arm and it’s gonna pop off. Let me go get ready.”   
She took her mug and left the kitchen feeing both men’s eyes on her back. Once she was out of earshot, Ellis turned to Chris with a knowing smile.   
“So that’s her, huh? Not bad.”   
“Yeah. I’m trying to give her some space right now though. Her mom passed the other night.”   
“Oh shit.”   
“She didn’t wanna be alone so I had her come stay with me for a bit. It’s been a rough couple days. That’s actually why I was wondering if you could keep an eye on her when I’m not around.”   
Ellis raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him. “What are you worried she’ll up and disappear or something?”   
“I just wanna make sure she’s okay, El. Especially with us being on the lookout for Maceo, I want her to have a watchful eye and there’s nobody I trust more to do that than you.”   
“Alright,” Ellis nodded, “consider it done.” 

* * *

Chris pulled up in front of SiSi’s and waited while she gathered her purse.   
“I’ll pick you up later.”   
“Are you gonna wish me good luck on my first day at school?”   
He laughed. “You got this, champ. I believe in you.”   
Sienna shook her head but smiled. The humor was more than welcome. “See you later.”   
She hopped out of the SUV and walked into the shop. Everyone was already hard at work either setting up their stations, cleaning or knuckle deep in someone’s scalp.   
“Hey girl,” Jax greeted Sienna. “Who was that that just dropped you off?”   
“Ooh, was that white chocolate zaddy?” Vera asked as she wiggled her eyebrows.   
“Damn nosy asses,” Sienna giggled. “That was Chris.”   
“I thought you two were ‘just friends’?” Cory cut in with air quotes.   
“We are. He just gave me a ride. That’s all.”   
“Did you give him a ride too?”   
The girls giggled while Sienna rolled her eyes.   
“You’re not aloud to speak to me for the rest of the day you fucking heathen.”   
  


After a week, Sienna started to feel better little by little. She was still down about her mother of course but having Chris around to keep her mood elevated was a plus. He was extra attentive to her every need, going as far as to bring her food and make store runs for her. It was the most a man had done for without expecting something in return. At the back of her mind she felt like she was using him even though he volunteered to do things for her. To her it felt like she was taking advantage of his feelings. After all, not a lot of men would do half the things he’d done for her out of the goodness of their hearts. Chris insisted what he did was no big deal and that all he wanted from her was to relax and recoup.   
Neither of them missed how the mood would change when Chris would come back home after being gone for hours “taking care of business”. Sienna didn’t even hide her disappointment and Chris would try his best to shrug it off even though seeing that look on her face killed him inside. They didn’t so much as exchange words about it but just went about their days pretending like Chris wasn’t doing anything wrong. Sienna found it challenging to bite her tongue but she managed. Just barely. 

It was a Tuesday night just past 1 am when Sienna stirred from her sleep. The dryness of her mouth warranted her to go get a drink despite how good she was sleeping prior. Climbing out of bed with an irritated huff, she traveled downstairs and into the kitchen. The rest of the house was dark save for the light on over the stove. She opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and took a long pull allowing the coolness to coat her throat. A very faint noise caught her attention from the backyard and made her wander over thinking it was likely a stray animal that made its way in. There were lights spread throughout the yard casting a dim glow a few feet in radius on their surroundings. Just off the side of the pool in the middle of the yard, Sienna noticed a few figures huddled together moving sporadically as if they were trying to stop something from escaping. Among the figures, she could make out Chris’ profile as he stared forward with a hardened expression while the others moved just enough for her to see another figure half obscured on the ground. They were hunched over and forced to stay in place in front of Chris. Sienna could barely see his lips moving before he lifted his left hand that held a gun. There was a flash and the man in front of him slumped over onto the ground dead. A gasp left her and her heart beat rapidly against her chest from a mixture of shock and fear. She was appalled by what she just witnessed, more so by the fact that Chris was the one who did the heinous act. While the other men picked up the now dead body and walked it out of the yard, Chris turned towards the house tucking the gun into his waistband. From where he stood, he caught Sienna through the glass door staring directly at him. He couldn’t clearly read her expression but he knew she was pissed.   
“Fuck me,” he muttered.   
Sienna shook her head in disgust before spinning around and stomping back upstairs.   
After some time, Chris made his way to the guest room and poked his head inside. Sienna was lying down, her breathing steady as it looked liked she had fallen back to sleep. He considered going in and waking her so they could talk but thought better of it. The door closed softly and Sienna felt relief as she exhaled.   
Later in the morning, Chris returned to the guest room hoping to see Sienna and talk about what happened earlier on. Instead, he found the room completely empty of any trace of her. Her bags were gone, the bed was made up. 

“Shit,” Chris grumbled. 

____________________________________

Sienna blocked Chris’ number and tried to go about life as if that night never happened. She partly blamed herself for seeing what he did but then she remembered being up front about how she felt about him conducting his business away from her. Why was he stupid enough to kill a man in his own backyard? He had to have known there was a possibility of getting caught. Either way, she pushed any thoughts of Chris out of her mind and focused on herself. While she was at work, she would notice an Audi that began parking across the street. Before, she thought nothing of it but after a couple days, her mind started to churn. She could make out who sat behind the drivers side window enough to curse under her breath before storming out. Throwing the door of the salon open, she stalked across the street and pounded on the glass. Slowly the window came down and Ellis looked up at her as if to say "sorry you caught me but I had no choice".  
“He send you to spy on me or something?” she asked annoyed.  
“Not to spy. Just to make sure you’re okay. He’s worried about you.”  
“I bet he is. Tell him he doesn’t have to worry about me going to the cops or telling anyone about what happened. Unfortunately, I’ll take this little incident to the grave. And as for you watching me, I’m a big girl. I don’t need a fucking babysitter. He has some nerve.”  
“Look, Sienna—”  
“No. Don't try to explain or justify anything to me. I’ve washed my hands of him. Tell him to lose my number and forget he knows me. I’m over it.”  
With that, she turned and went back into the shop. Ellis couldn’t help but chuckle to himself.  
“You know how to pick’em, Chris.”

By Friday, she was ready to go out with her friends and forget about the last week entirely. She repeated a mental mantra of “Fuck him” as she did her makeup and put on her sexiest, most skimpy dress. Tonight was about having fun and letting go. It was the first time she ever looked forward to going to the club.   
It was just Sienna, Vera, Cory and Jax who were together for the night and they were all in a good mood way before they got to the club. Once they got their drinks, they immediately waded onto the dance floor and got lost in the music. There was a sense of freedom that Sienna felt as she danced with her friends and laughed. It was what she needed.  
  
From a balcony overlooking the dance floor, Ellis watched Sienna. He hated having to put a damper on her evening. If it were anyone else he had to watch, he wouldn’t have felt bad but he felt sympathy for Sienna. He understood her viewpoint, her fear, about Chris and what he did. He didn’t blame her. His best friend insisted that he find her though, track her down and keep a close eye on her.  
Sighing, Ellis took his phone from his pocket and regretfully typed out a text.  
 _ **‘She’s at Lucky 8’s.’** _   
Within 30 seconds, Chris texted back.   
_**‘On my way.’**_   
Ellis looked back at Sienna smiling as she high fived her friend and let out another sigh as he mentally prepared for the possible storm about to hit.   
“Sorry, girl.” 

* * *

  
Chris spotted her across the club, his eyes dark and narrowed, and he felt his body growing hot with anger. Not only did she think she could just up and leave like the way she did but now here she was in a nightclub shaking her ass on some random motherfucker who didn’t have the slightest idea how to handle her. The longer he watched her dance against the stranger, her tight little dress riding up her thighs high enough to flash her panties to everyone in view, the tighter his fists clenched together. He pushed himself away from the railing and stomped down the steps with a determined stride and moved through the crowd, sweating bodies and alcohol permeating the air.   
Sienna was lost in her own head as she danced, her hips swinging in time with the pounding bass. She didn't know the man that had come up behind her and joined her as she swung her hips but she didn't care. It was a bit of a thrill feeling his hard-on at the small of her back as his hands fumbled along her waist. She didn't have a care in the world. For a few seconds, she momentarily felt the man behind her move away before his arm snaked around her middle and his large hand fanned out over her stomach keeping her in place.   
“I hope you’re having fun.” The voice was menacing.  
Everything in her body ran cold as ice as she stopped moving, her skin erupting in goosebumps from that voice so close in her ear. She dared herself to turn around and face him. His eyes carried danger and maybe the slightest bit of amusement just behind the grey.   
Was he amused?   
“How did you find me?” Sienna asked as she pushed his arm away.   
“I got eyes everywhere.”   
She automatically knew Ellis somehow found her. He had some fucking nerve but at the same time, she wasn’t too surprised. She peeped that possessive air about Chris early on, could damn near smell it on him. That Alpha male shit was as much a turn on as it was annoying as hell. Her heart beat harshly against her chest as a small amount of fear rose thinking of what he would be crazy enough to do right there in public. In an instant, however, it was shoved aside and Sienna rolled her eyes before walking off through the huddled mass around her. Chris followed behind as she floated by without so much as brushing against anyone.   
Outside, Sienna locked eyes with Ellis who was standing by Chris’ truck. When he saw her, he raised his head in a greeting gesture, an apology in his eyes. She nodded back before stalking off in the opposite direction away from him.   
“Sienna!” Chris called after her in a stern voice once he stepped outside.   
She ignored him and kept walking, her thin heels pounding the pavement. After a few seconds, his hand grabbed her arm in a firm grip and halted her in her tracks. She quickly snatched it from his grip.   
“ _Don’t_ fucking grab me! Who do you think you are?” she spat.   
“Me? Who do you think you are? Lose your number? You’re over it?” Irritation and anger were evident in his voice as well as hurt.   
“Oh, I'm _sooo_ sorry, Chris. Was I supposed to stay at your house after that? I told you I didn’t want to see what you do or be around it. That shit isn’t for me and I’m not about to sign up for it, not now and not ever. You can find someone else who’s okay with that but it sure as shit won't be me!”   
Sienna turned and continued walking before Chris stopped her again, making her anger rise to another level.   
“So that's how you leave? Not even a note or some time to let me explain? I never meant for you to see that shit, I swear. I know I fucked up, majorly.”   
Sienna shifted her weight to one foot and crossed her arms. She was pissed to admit ti herself that she was slowly falling for Chris in the time they spent together but the life he lead was one she didn’t agree with and wanted no part of. She made that _very_ clear. He just refused to listen.  
“I made a mistake getting to know you. We’re not gonna work out when I know what you do behind closed doors. I can’t act oblivious to it and I can’t support it either. I want nothing to do with any of this. I don’t want anything to do with _you_. I’m sorry but you need to let me go. I’m not the one for any of this. Just stay away from me.”   
Chris stared down at her, his brow scrunched and his chest rising heavily. Sienna gave him a parting glance before she walked away. Pulling her phone from her dress, she tried to call for an Uber as she rounded a corner to go down an alley. She felt herself being swiftly turned around yet again to face Chris as he pinned her to a brick wall this time.   
“You’re not about to walk away from me, Sienna. I can’t apologize enough for what you saw but I have to make you see that despite all the shit I do, I’m _not_ a bad person. I can't stand not being around you. I need you, don’t you understand? I fucking need you!”   
“You don’t _need_ me. You _want_ me because you can’t have me. No one ever told you no, denied you anything and you have the balls— the fucking gumption— to demand something from them anyway! Fuck that and fuck you. I’m not gonna be your property. You don't own me and you never will.”   
Chris felt his anger bubbling and surging through him like lava, boiling to a fever pitch. Part of him chastised what he was doing but the other part, the part that ached for the perfection and beauty that was this woman in front of him, just couldn’t relinquish his hold now that she had been within his grip. His frustration was battling with arousal as he stared at the little spitfire and her light eyes flashing their own anger back at him. He wanted her and goddammit, he was going to have her no matter what. He felt himself wrapping his large hand around her neck and closing the distance between them as he pushed her against the wall, his fingers adding just enough pressure to her throat to convey how serious he was.   
“You can’t get away from me, honey. I’m not letting you go without a fight. Believe that.”   
“Are you trying to scare me?” Sienna asked in a low voice. Her stare never wavered from his. In fact, she seemed to stand a little taller if such a thing were possible.   
“Are you scared?”   
He watched the corners of her mouth slowly twitch up until a smile spread across her face. It was challenging and filled with mirth, a display that was anything _but_ filled with fear.   
“You wish I was, don't you? A small part of you wants it. And I’m not giving it to you.”   
Chris didn’t know what to do or say. His dick was straining against his jeans and being so close to her was clouding his thoughts. Why did she have this power over him? 

"You are so fucking infuriating." 

Sienna bit her lip as her eyes bored holes into his, daring him to make a move. Before they both knew it, Chris' lips crashed against hers in a harsh, desparate kiss. Her body was screaming for her to deny what she was feeling, to shove him away but goddamn, it felt so. Fucking. Good. To give in. She raked her fingers through his hair and pulled hard making him growl against her lips. His hands moved down to cup her ass, firm muscle filling his palms perfectly. They forced her dress up over hips before he hoisted her up against the wall and gave a forceful tug of her thong. The thin material ripped like it was nothing more than flimsy tissue paper and he tossed it to the ground. Sienna felt her sex heating up and dripping down her inner thighs. This shouldn't have been such a turn on but it was and she didn't care. With one hand, Chris undid his pants and pulled his cock from the fold of his boxers. The tip was already leaking, his body eager to feel hers. He slid inside with no buildup, no warning, and Sienna gasped aloud. A mixture of pain and bliss crossed her face. Chris thrusted his hips upward reveling in the feel of her warmth so tight around him. She was just how he imagined. Better even. Her wetness coated his dick and made the most glorious sounds as he slipped in and out at a furious pace. 

"Fuck, it's so good," Sienna moaned in his ear. "So big." 

Chris grunted as he drove into her, beads of sweat budding on his face and neck. He was sure he looked possessed as he took her against the wall knowing there was a possibility they could be seen. Fuck if he cared. He was claiming his girl how he wanted, in a way he saw fit. Sienna felt her walls clenching as she climbed higher and higher. 

"I can feel you getting close, babydoll. Let me see you fall apart on my cock." 

"Fuck yes!" she keened. 

Her pussy spasmed around him as she came. She sank her teeth into his neck to muffle her cries and the pain fed his movements as he gave a few final thrusts and spilled inside her with a groan. They panted heavily as they came down. Chris set Sienna's legs back down and helped her stand before tucking himself back inside his boxers and zipping his fly. It was quiet as they both processed what just took place. 

"You're coming home with me," Chris stated. 

Sienna looked at him and clenched her jaw. "And if I say no?" 

"You have my come dripping down your thighs right now, sweetheart. You don't get to say no. Now bring your ass." 

He took off walking towards the sidewalk and Sienna watched him with a smirk. The darkness was calling and she answered. 

"I'm fucked."


	8. In the Shadows

As soon as they pulled into the drive in front of Chris’ house, Ellis left but not before flashing a knowing look at both Chris and Sienna. They entered the house and immediately, they were tugging at one another’s clothing as they moved to the living room. Nice and slow was at the bottom of the menu and so was being sensible enough to make it to the bedroom for the both of them. The entire car ride was filled with sexual tension as Chris drive, his eyes occasionally glancing up at the rear view to see Sienna shifting in the backseat. Her wetness mixed with his come made for an uncomfortably sticky mess but the knowledge that both of them knew what had happened made it feel like some naughty secret.  
Now, Chris had shoved her dress onto the floor as he tossed his shirt and began undoing his fly. Sienna slapped his hands away and did the task herself as she kissed and bit at his chest making him hiss aloud. The collection of hair that spread from his chest down his stomach until it narrowed into a little path that disappeared behind his boxers made Sienna excited all over again. She let her tongue travel over his right pec and down to his nipple where her tongue dipped out and gave it a swipe. Chris grabbed her head, his fingers weaving through her thick coils, and pulled her up for a heated kiss. His tongue entwined with hers and he could taste the remnants of alcohol, the sweetness making him deepen the kiss further. Sienna forced his boxers and jeans down halfway before he took over, kicking them off onto the floor. His arms swooped her up and carried her to the couch where he laid her down and pulled back for a minute. He drank in the visual of her completely bare beneath him, her breasts heaving with heavy, anticipatory breaths, her hair splayed out behind her and those sweet, plump lips parted with the trace of a smirk.   
“You gonna keep eye fucking me or actually fuck me?” she asked.   
Chris smiled as he wrapped his hands around the backs of her thighs and pulled her close making her squeal.   
“Hold your legs back.”   
She did as she was told and held her thighs apart giving him a view of what he had taken nearly an hour ago but was still salivating over. His dick throbbed as he looked at her juicy lips and the little pink pearl nestled between them. He wanted so badly to taste her right then and there but he reminded himself there was time for that later. She was his now and he wasn’t going to rush what he had planned for her sweet little body.   
Leaning over her, he braced his weight on one arm as he used his hand to guide his length inside her once again but slower. Much slower. He stretched her open at an agonizing pace and Sienna watched with hungry eyes, her mouth agape.   
“Shit, Chris,” she moaned.   
“What is it, babydoll? Talk to me.”   
He moved his hips back and slowly pushed forward again enjoying the expression on her face.   
“You feel so good. Please don’t tease me.”   
“Oh no. I still haven’t forgotten what you did. I’m gonna fuck you how I want and take my time doing it. You’ll know by the end of the night not to run from me again.”   
Sienna’s head fell back against the couch as she moaned. His dominance was the ultimate turn on and it set her body on fire just to think about all the filthy things he could do to her. He buried himself fully inside her heat until he bottomed out. Their breathing synced as they stared at one another for a few quiet moments and just then, they both knew there was no going back.   
Chris started moving his hips as his hand journeyed over her neck and up the curve of her cheek until it rested there taking in the softness of her skin. Sienna brought her hands up and carded her fingers through his hair while those blue-grey oceans stared at her in wonder. Their lips connected as Chris sank closer to her body and changed his pace, his hips snapping harsh against her. Sienna bucked her hips to meet his movements beat for beat and it drove Chris crazy. A sound from deep in his throat made the knot in her belly tighten.   
“You’re so tight, baby. Feels so good around my cock. You gonna make another mess for me?”   
“Work for it,” Sienna teased.   
Chris chuckled as he snaked a hand under her lower back and lifted her against him before he started a new pace. He wanted to make sure she felt every inch, every ridge and vein as he moved. Her moans grew louder as she gripped his shoulders, her nails digging into the muscle, and threw her head back.   
“Don’t stop talking now, girl. Tell me how you want me to make that pretty pussy come.”   
He loved that his words only made her wetter.   
“Harder, please,” she begged.   
Chris sat back on his heels and gripped her hips before he fucked her more roughly, slowness be damned. He wanted to watch her fall apart again.   
“Like that?”   
“Juslikethat,” Sienna slurred her words into one.   
“My babydoll likes it rough doesn’t she?”   
“Yes baby. Please don’t stop!”   
A prideful smile wormed it’s way across his face. Her moans had built to a much louder volume as she gripped and tugged at the couch for purchase. The knot above her apex was pulling tighter and tighter until it threatened to break. Chris groaned as he felt his orgasm sneaking up on him but tried to keep it at bay just a little longer.   
“Come for me, Sienna. Let me see you.”   
A string of curses flew from Sienna’s mouth as she allowed her body to give in and she came with a whimper.   
“Fill me up again, baby,” she breathed.   
“Next time, doll. I wanna come all over those perky little tits.”   
Sienna grinned as she pushed her breasts together and played with them until the sight pushed Chris over the edge. He grunted as he pulled out and shot his load across her belly onto her chest, his hand stroking his dick in an attempt to milk every drop. Afterwards, he hung his head as he tried to catch his breath.   
“You look so fucking good when you come.”   
“Don’t say that to me after I just shot on your chest.”   
Sienna giggled. “Why not? It’s true.”   
Chris smirked at her before he got up from the couch. “Let me get something to clean you up. Stay there.”   
Lying on the couch, Sienna looked up at the ceiling and sighed. Sleeping with a mob boss was definitely not a task she envisioned accomplishing in life but here she was. She couldn’t help but laugh to herself.   
“This has to be a shitty romance novel on someone’s book shelf.” 

* * *

The low hum of the tv was the first thing that seeped into Sienna’s ears as she rolled over and slowly blinked her eyes open. In Chris’ place, Dodger laid next to her sleeping soundly. She smiled as she scratched him behind his ear making him momentarily open his sleepy eyes before they closed again. She sat up and looked around his room. There was rustic wooden decor mixed in with the simple white and cream colors of the walls. There was a line of pictures of Chris and his family that hung over the small lounge chair next to his dresser. Just ahead of the bed was a fireplace and above it was a cutout in the wall big enough to fit his tv. Off to the far right was the master bathroom and next to it was his closet. It was roomy yet simple, something she came to expect of him.   
Tossing the covers off, Sienna slinked out of bed and took the bathrobe off the back of the closet door. Cinching the tie around her waist, she quietly left the room in search of Chris. It was completely silent downstairs as she looked first in the kitchen and then the dining room before peeking out back. She noticed his cars still sitting in the driveway and wondered if maybe he took off with Ellis. It was then that she saw the door leading to the basement cracked open. As she tiptoed down the steps she could hear faint thudding from a distant room. Getting closer she could make out a chair rattling in time with the thudding and she realized it was a heavy bag being used, a sound she had grown used to in the gym. Inside the room Chris was busy throwing punches against the bag. Sienna leaned against the doorframe and shamelessly ogled him for a minute; His muscles had a sheen of sweat over them and flexed through the tank top he wore. The view made her shift as thought back to how they looked the night before.   
Chris threw one last combo before he stopped and reached for his water bottle on the floor.   
“Get a good look?” he asked.   
Sienna smirked to herself. Of course he knew she was there.   
“Oh yeah. Quite a view.”   
Chris swiped a towel from a table and wiped at his face before he turned around and looked at Sienna. She looked adorable in his robe that was two sizes too big for her. Her hair was messy from sleep but still looked good as it fell over one shoulder.   
“You sleep okay?”   
“Better than okay. Surprised you’re even up right now.”   
“You know it’s past noon right?” His tone carried amusement.   
Sienna’s eyes widened. “Are you serious?” Chris gestured to the clock overhead. 12:22 pm. “Oh shit. I thought it was earlier.”   
“Hence my question.” He sauntered up to her and adjusted the collar of the robe before he grinned at her. She had that glow that he knew all too well. “Feel like going out to lunch with me?”   
Sienna thought it over for a second and shrugged. “Sure. After last night, I’ve built up an appetite.”   
“Good. Let’s shower and change then we can head out.”   
Her eyebrows furrowed. “Shower...together?”   
“Is that a problem?”   
She tried to read his face but the bastard wasn’t giving anything away as he looked back at her waiting for an answer.   
“Nope,” Sienna popped the P like a bubble. “Not at all.”   
Chris nodded before walking off. He was acting almost indifferent towards her but she couldn’t tell why. Hell, he pretty much got what he’d been wanting for a month. She didn’t expect him to be jumping off the walls but that would’ve been nicer than this. The beginnings of irritation pricked her spine but she willed it away before she followed him back upstairs.   
In his bedroom, Chris had already tossed of his sweat dampened shirt before he kicked off his sneakers. Sienna watched him like some sort of feral animal who was prone to snapping at any second as she stopped at the foot of the bed.   
“Are you okay?” she finally asked. “Did I do something or say something to piss you off?”   
Chris paused what he was doing and looked up at her. His expression softened some before he leaned his elbows on his knees to support his weight. He stared at his fingers for a moment.   
“I’ve been thinking about it and... I realize I crossed a line last night. What happened outside the club. Hell, what happened inside the club, too. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable at any point or made you feel coerced into doing anything.”   
Sienna opened her mouth then closed it. That’s what he thought?   
“What, you think I didn’t like anything that happened between us?”   
“I just know I acted on impulse and it wasn’t right. I should’ve talked to you like a rational person. Sex is never a go to or something I use to get my way with women. I care about you and the last thing I want is for you to feel like I took advantage of you.”   
Sienna came over to where he sat and pushed his back against the chair before nudging his arms open and climbing onto his lap. She rested her hands on his chest and met his eyes.   
“If I didn’t consent to anything that happened last night, I would’ve made that more than clear. It was the heat of the moment and while it might not have been an ideal time, place or situation, I don’t regret it. At the end of the day, I got some pretty bomb dick from the whole thing so I’m good.”   
Chris scoffed before he chuckled. His hands caressed her back and played with the soft material of his robe. “You’re sure?”   
“Positive. I don’t have any bad feelings about what happened. It was something we both wanted.” She traced her thumb over his lips and leaned forward until her nose brushed against his. “Now stop worrying and let’s go shower.”   
They both stood up and went to the bathroom. Chris smiled as he gazed at Sienna while she twisted her hair into a bun.   
“I’ll never understand how I got to meet someone like you. You might actually be too perfect for me, doll.”   
Sienna glanced at him. “Doubtful. And where did you come up with that nickname?”   
“Just seems fitting. If you don’t like it, I’ll stop saying it.”   
“No. I like it. I’ve been referred to as a lot of things but doll was never one of them. I like it.”   
Chris watched her untie the robe and let it fall to the floor. Blood immediately rushed to his cock as he took in her body for the second time in hours. Sienna caught him looking and smiled playfully before she stepped over to him and rested her hands on either side of his hips just above the waistband of his sweats.   
“You know you’re staring, right?”   
“Just admiring.”   
“From the looks of it, you wanna do more than admire.”   
“I do, believe me. I’m choosing to behave though. Plenty of time for more later, right?”   
“Abso-fucking-lutely.” 

* * *

They sat down at a P.F. Chang’s and snacked on a couple lettuce wraps while they waited for their food.   
“So, since we’ve clearly moved into new territory, it’s about time we talk about some things huh?” Sienna asked.   
Chris nodded and folded his hands on the table. “As much I don’t want to, it’s necessary. I’m sure you have questions.”   
“Some,” she confirmed. “One of them being how will things be handled now that you have a black woman in your midst?”   
“Why does it matter that you’re black?”   
“Chris,” Sienna rolled her eyes. “I’ve lived in Boston for quite a while now. For the most part, people are friendly but let’s not pretend that black people get treated some kind of way here. I’m willing to bet it’s just as bad in your little circle.”   
“And you would lose that bet. The people I know don’t give a shit about that stuff. I’ve seen plenty of women of all kinds of backgrounds with these guys and it was never a problem. And if it becomes a problem for someone who’s close minded, we make sure they know that their ignorance has no place in our presence. That’s one thing I have zero tolerance for.”   
Sienna was satisfied enough with that answer. Chris seemed like the type to maybe date a non white woman in private given his position but she could see him being the type of man to stand up for his woman if a situation ever presented itself.   
“Okay, good to know. What about whatever your whole issue is that you were telling me about in the park that day?”   
“I don’t want you to worry about that. I’ll have my guys watch out for you while you’re at work or with your girls or just in your apartment.”   
“I don’t need or want babysitters. It’s bad enough you had Ellis spying on me. I’d feel less worried if I didn’t have some grown man breathing down my neck all day.”   
“I’m sorry, doll, but this here is non negotiable. If you’re in my care, I’m gonna make absolutely sure you’re looked after whether it’s by me or my men.”   
Sienna let out a frustrated sigh as she sat back against the seat of the booth and folded her arms. “I can take care of myself and you know this. I don’t need a man to look after me.”   
“I’m well aware that you can. But you don’t know my world and you don’t know the people I know. I could see from the moment I met you that you didn’t need anyone to do anything for you or look after you but won’t stop the wrong person from trying to get to me through you. It’s in your best interest. Trust me on this.”   
They held unwavering stares for a solid minute before Sienna looked away. Shaking her head and pursing her lips, she caved.   
“Fine,” she muttered.   
“Fix your face. Don’t be mad at me, please,” Chris said as he reached under the table and rubbed his thumb over her knee.   
“I’m not mad. Just irritated.”   
“Well if you don’t perk up, we can take our food to go and I’ll drag you out to the car to make you perk up.” His voice deepened.   
Sienna raised a brow in his direction. “Don’t threaten me with a good time.”   
Chris smiled and in turn Sienna smiled too.   
“There it is. That amazing smile.”   
“Quit flirting with me, Romeo.” 

* * *

They drove down the road as ‘ _Small Things_ ’ by Ben Howard played on the stereo. The ride was quiet, almost soothing.  
“You’re on birth control aren’t you?” Chris asked.  
The question took Sienna off guard as she looked from the passenger side window to him.   
“I am.”   
“Just checking. I don’t normally have sex unprotected. You’re the first woman I’ve done that with in years.”   
“That’s not my thing either. I wouldn’t worry too much about last night though. My implant covers me up to five years. No surprises here.”   
“Even so, I think we should use condoms from now on. Just to be safe.”   
“Fair enough. Though, and I never say this, with you I think I’d prefer to be raw dogged.”   
Chris cringed. “Please don’t use that phrase ever again.”   
“What? Raw dog?”   
“Ugh!” Chris shivered. “That sounds wrong coming out of your mouth.”   
Sienna cackled. “You’re ridiculous.”   
They spent a few minutes in silence before Sienna spoke up again.   
“Hey. You said you got divorced a few months back. What happened there?”   
Chris cleared his throat and shifted in the drivers seat. “She cheated on me.”   
“Oh. How long were you together?”   
“Two years. In retrospect, we rushed into things. I was in love and wasn’t thinking clearly. Convinced myself she was the one for me and proposed after 8 months. I’m surprised it lasted as long as it did. I didn’t see that she stayed as long as she did because of the money and the expensive shit I bought her.”   
“Wow. That’s rough. I’m sorry.”   
“Is what it is. I’ve had plenty of time to get over it. By the time the divorce was settled, we pretty much grew to hate each other and we were both overjoyed when it was all said and done. I count that as a lesson learned.”   
“Would you ever get married again?”   
“To the right person. I don’t go into relationships lightly. Well, I say that but my track record proves otherwise. Still holds true though. I’ve always wanted the fairytale life; Beautiful wife and kids in a big house with a picket fence in a quiet little suburb somewhere.”   
Sienna admired his honesty. Looking at him, she grinned. “Who knew you could be such a softy.”   
“When I wanna be. Speaking of relationships, why the hell were you single?”   
“I was never really looking for anyone. For a while I was fine with dates and hookups. My last serious relationship, if you even wanna call it that, was in college. Jacob Coleman. The boy who introduced me to my first love.”   
“He wasn’t your first love?”   
Sienna shook her head no. “I thought he was. He had access to my true first love though. That first love put me in rehab.”   
Chris glanced over at her. She hadn’t talked much about her history with pills since the night her mom died and even then, she was still secretive. The only thing he knew was that she used in college for a bit until she checked herself into a facility to get clean. The details were vague. Now, he made sure to listen.   
“Did he force you to use?”   
“No. It was a mix of peer pressure and wanting to do what he wanted because that’s how fucking blind in lust I was. He would get me to use right before sex and eventually it lead to us doing everyday regardless of whether or not we had sex. I just wanted that feeling it gave me. It’s not even like my life was shitty or anything. It felt good. The high was everything to me. Even now, I still dream about it sometimes. That feeling. The escape. I’m glad I’m not in that place anymore though.”   
Chris took her hand in his and kissed the back of it. “I’m glad too. I’m proud of you, doll. That’s a rough road to go down but you came back and you’re stronger for it.”   
Sienna gave him a half smile. “Yeah. It’s funny, I’m glad that I accomplished school and starting my own business and getting to where I am now but the greatest accomplishment is getting clean. Nothing beats that. Luckily my mom got to see me make it to four years sober before she passed. She could remember me clean and happy again.”   
“I wish I could’ve met her.”   
“Me too. She would’ve like you. She had a good heart.”   
Sienna went back to looking out the window, the conversation finished for the moment. Chris kisses her hand again as he continued driving.


	9. Chapter 9

"So are you my personal Uber driver now?" Sienna said as she hopped out of Chris' car and spun around to peek in the doorway.

"Ha ha," Chris responded dryly. "What's so wrong with me dropping you off at work?" 

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with it. I don't mind really but I would like to drive my own car again one day maybe." 

"Hint taken. I just like being around you is all. Feels nice dropping you off." 

"Such a sap," Sienna giggled. 

"Shut up and kiss me." 

She leaned across the center console and gave Chris a lingering kiss. "See you later." 

He winked at her before she closed the door and walked into the salon. Everyone gave her a sly, knowing look as she strode past to her station but nobody spoke. 

"Get on with it, kids. Who's gonna say something first?" Sienna dropped her purse and folded her arms looking around expectantly.

Jax cleared her throat as she worked on some pin curls in her client's hair. "All I'm gonna say is I thought you two were _"just friends"_?" 

"Mmhmm," Cory chimed in, her lips pursed and turned up almost in a smile. 

"I know, I know. And I really meant that. Some things happened over the weekend and then... well, I guess we're a thing?" Sienna asked rather than stated.

"Bitch, you don't know?" Vera asked, her face screwed up. 

Sienna threw her hands up and slapped them against her sides. "I don't know how to explain it!" 

How exactly could you put into words that you publicly fucked your mob boss friend and then proceeded to spend two days with him fucking even more? Sienna would never be so explicit but the question still stood. She plopped down in her chair as she reminisced over the weekend with a dreamy grin. 

"Ooh girl, you are smitten aren't you? I know that look from a mile away," said Cory. "He has to be real special to make you have that look." 

The truth about Chris nearly slipped off her tongue at that second and she had to choke it back down like cough medicine. In the back of her mind was that thought like a nagging fly, persistent and annoying in its quest to make sure it was noticed; What he did momentarily slipped her mind after being caught up in the whirlwhind of events but soon, it crashed back into her and forced her to pay attention. Chris was a good man to her. His nature, though annoyingly bossy some of the time, was outright caring and full of good intentions but he was also capable of cold blooded murder. That night he killed the man in his yard, he didn't so much as blink until he saw her. That was only a tiny glimpse into the man he was and had been for years. It bred a conflict within Sienna that she couldn't easily sort through now that they had such an intimate time together. How could she possibly separate the intimidating mob boss who handled business with a straight face from the man who whispered sweet words in her ear as she fell asleep in his arms? Her head began to hurt thinking about it too much. 

"Personally, I say keep his ass. He's got that sexy ass white boy swagger that be having a bitch wanna switch sides for real." 

Sienna laughed. "You're not lying. He knows he's got it too." 

"I knew the second he left out of here that day all fresh faced with that big dick walk that he likes him some black girls. With dudes like him you can always tell."   
All the women giggled in unison and Sienna leaned back in her chair making it spin in a circle. She forced herself to not think about Chris for the duration of the workday and focus on other things... as challenging as that would be.

* * *

Sienna walked into her apartment and tossed her purse on the nearby counter. It felt good to be back after spending some time at Chris’. He came in behind her and closed the door before setting his keys next to her purse.   
“Can I ask a question?” Sienna piped up.  
“I think you just did.”   
“Hilarious. Seriously, something has been weighing on me all day and I just want a straight answer from you.”   
Chris walked over to the sofa and took a seat, his legs falling open as he leaned on the arm.   
“Okay. Ask me.”   
Sienna shoved her hands in her back pockets. “What are we? Like, it was one thing for us to sleep together, it was another thing to spend the entire weekend together. I just wanna know right now if this is casual or are we moving real fast into serious territory because I don’t usually do most of what I did these last couple days.”   
Watching her with a concentrated look, Chris rubbed his finger over his lip and it made Sienna’s toes curl. Goddamn him.  
“In my opinion, fast or not, you’re my girl. I was gonna get you one way or another. I’m unabashedly serious when it comes to you and I want you to feel the same about me. We’ve already had a rocky, unconventional start of things but I don’t want that to run you off.”   
“I’m not running away. I don’t want to.” Sienna waited to feel the sting of a lie following her words but they rang true. Even though this man was dangerous and she hadn’t even seen the full capacity of his capabilities yet, she felt like the danger among other things drew her in and kept her there. She wanted him despite who he was. For a minute she even wondered if the mind blowing sex had clogged her head but that wasn’t the case either. “I feel fucking crazy.”   
“Come here,” Chris held out his hand. Sienna took it and he pulled her onto his lap. “You’re not crazy. This — us— feels right. I needed someone like you to come into my life. I know we’re gonna go through some things but it’ll be worth it. _You_ are worth it.”   
Sienna ran her fingers over the prickly hairs growing back in on his face and smiled warmly.   
“I’ve never jumped into a relationship over a weekend before.”   
“First time for everything, right?” Chris smirked.   
They leaned their foreheads against each other and were quiet before Sienna kissed him slowly. Chris dragged his hands up to cup her face as he deepened the kiss. Just then, the ringing of Sienna’s phone stopped them. They both sighed which led to quiet chuckles before Sienna got up to answer her phone.   
“Hello?”   
“Sienna, baby, it’s Aunt Marie. Hope you don’t mind I got your number from your mama’s phone.”   
“Um,” Sienna said taken aback, “no, I don’t mind. What’s up, Aunt Marie?”   
“Well your uncle and I have been planning your mom’s service and we wanted to know if you would be able to make it here. And don’t worry about paying for anything. We got it all covered.”   
Sienna winced as she hesitated to tell her aunt her decision. “Actually, I’m not coming. I... don’t want to.”   
“You don’t wanna come to your own mother’s funeral? Sienna how could you say that?”   
“Aunt Marie, I’m not remembering my mom in a box. I said my last goodbye to her in that hospital bed and I’m more than fine with that.”   
Her aunt audibly scoffed on the other end. “That’s a damn shame. After all you put that poor woman through, you don’t even have the decency to come to her funeral to pay your respects. I knew I shouldn’t have bothered calling. You always were a selfish little somebody.”   
Sienna sucked in a heaving breath as she opened her mouth, anger coating her tone. “You’re right. I put my mom through a lot. I know that I fucked up and I don’t need you to tell me that. Y’all didn’t give a shit to support me or help me when I was going through rehab and honestly you don’t have to forgive me. I don’t give a single fuck whether or not the whole family forgives me. The one person who I wanted forgiveness from granted me that and that’s enough. So thank you for calling, Aunt Marie, and good luck planning the rest of the service. I’m sure it’ll be beautiful. Oh and do me favor since you took the time to go this far- lose my number and tell the rest of the family to keep my name out their mouths. I didn’t need you guys before and I don’t need you now.” Sienna hung up and tossed her phone a little too hard over the kitchen counter making it clatter to the floor. “Fuck!”   
Chris hurriedly stood and made his way over to her. “Hey, it’s okay. Breathe.”   
Sienna took a shaky breath and then another. She was pissed but also the realization hit her then that she truly had no family left. She was alone and the thought shot a pang through her heart. A humorless laugh slipped out.   
“Just my fucking luck that I end up by myself with no family to care about me. Seems like poetic justice.”   
Chris saw the pain in her eyes and it tore him up inside. He hated to see her feeling so down.   
“You’re not alone, babydoll. I’m here.” He pulled her into a hug and kissed the crown of her head. “I won’t leave you I promise.”   
Sienna felt her lip quiver but fought back tears as she looked up at him.   
“Thank you.”   
  


  
  
The following week was a pleasant blur and a break from what the both of them were used to. Shared nights between their homes and flirty dates that led to late night sessions of amazing sex that left them both exhausted the next day was something they were getting used to. Chris had caused quite a stir during the week after a large bouquet showed up at the shop for Sienna and of course all the women and Max had something to say. They enjoyed poking fun at her but in the same breath were quick to point out how happy she looked lately. Even her meetings were better than before. It was a week of uninterrupted bliss that always accompanied a new blooming relationship. It felt good for the both of them to have someone to look forward to seeing each day.  
Sienna sat at the foot of Chris’ bed watching him pack a suitcase of his clothes. She grinned at the way he meticulously organized his shirts on one side, pants in the middle and then his bag of toiletries on the remaining empty side. She felt a little down knowing he was going on a trip but luckily it was only a few days. Apparently one of his sisters had planned a trip to take the kids to Disneyland a few months back and Chris had nearly forgotten until a day before. He insisted that Sienna come along with him to meet everyone but she refused, wanting him to spend some time with his family alone. She didn’t want to admit that part of the reason she also said no was because she felt it was far too early to meet his family. It was one thing she could still control in the 100 meter dash that was this new relationship.   
“For someone who wants me to go on this trip, you look awfully sad to see me packing right now,” Chris stated as he packed a few pairs of shoes into a separate bag.   
“I want you to have fun and all but that doesn’t mean I won’t miss you. Even if it is a few days.”   
“Aw, isn’t that sweet? And you call me a sap.”   
“You know you are,” Sienna grinned. “All I ask is that you bring me back something nice.”   
“Come on. You should already know I would get you something. I’ll buy you a whole souvenir shop if you want.”   
“Let’s just focus on one thing for now, thanks.” Sienna chuckled.   
Chris placed the last of his things in his suitcase and closed it before setting it to the side along with his other bag. Coming back to the bed where Sienna sat, he placed his hands on either side of her face and brought her forward so he could kiss her forehead.   
“Ellis will stop by to check on you while I’m gone. If you need anything, let him know.”   
Sienna fought the urge to roll her eyes. “I’m sure I’ll manage. He doesn’t need to be my errand boy.”   
“And he won’t be. But I still want him to look out for you. Try not to give him too hard of a time.”   
It still didn’t sit right with Sienna having a security detail at her beckon call now but she learned trying to argue against it was a lost cause. Nodding her head, she gave Chris a halfhearted smile.   
“I’ll try.”   
“Thank you. Now,” Chris let his hand wander down Sienna’s tee shirt to where her breasts were underneath the thin material and lightly grazed his fingertips over it, “since I won’t see you for a few days how’s about a little fun before I go?”   
Sienna smirked at him. “You’re not going off to war. Is three days too much for you?”   
“It really is. Don’t make me wait,” Chris fake pouted.   
“I think I will. There’s always some fun to be had in making someone sweat.”   
“Damn, that’s cold, doll. You’d really leave me hanging like that?”   
His fingers circled the place where her nipple hid behind her bra and even through the material short jolts of electricity moved down her body. Of course she wanted sex just as much as he did, maybe even more so. Frankly after the last week, she couldn’t get enough of him. She figured there was no harm in a little delayed gratification. However, that didn’t mean she couldn’t send him off with something to make him anticipate coming back home.   
“I suppose I can give you a small going away present.”   
“How small?” Chris asked lifting a brow.   
Sienna pushed her fingers beneath the waistband of his jeans and pulled him between her legs before undoing the button.   
“I guess you’ll have to see. But first you have to take these off.”   
“Yes ma’am.”

* * *

From inside SiSi’s, Jade sat scrolling through her phone as she popped a piece of gum between her lips. She pulled at her mini skirt as she spun the chair from one side to the other waiting for Sienna to arrive. As she went to take a drink of water, she caught a glimpse of a familiar looking black Chevy at the curb outside and the passenger door opening to reveal Sienna’s tiny build stepping out. Jade smiled once she saw her but it quickly faded when she saw the man who drove the truck exit the driver’s side and round the vehicle to give Sienna a kiss that bordered on being too hot for public. She knew that face even hidden under sunglasses and those arms that wrapped around Sienna’s waist. A lump formed in her throat as her eyes stayed glued to their PDA. They broke away and he leaned forward to say something in her ear that made her laugh before she playfully shoved him away. He got back into his truck as Sienna walked in removing dark circular sunglasses from her eyes.   
“Hey Jade!” she called.   
Jade bit back the rising emotions bubbling from her chest to her throat and forced a smile.   
“Hey, gorgeous. Who’s the arm candy?”   
“Oh, he’s new. We’ve only been together a couple weeks now.”   
“Yeah? How’d you meet?”   
“We go to the same gym. We talked for a minute one night and then next thing I know we’re going out for drinks and, well, it built from there.”   
“Wow.” Jade looked at Sienna in the mirror and the silly grin painting her face.   
A pit formed in her stomach and she couldn’t stop her fingers from typing out a message then.   
  
_**‘I need to talk to you. Could we meet soon?’  
  
**_

_**————————————** _

Chris took his glasses off and hung them on the neck of his shirt as he walked through the coffee shop. He spotted her in a matter of seconds, the bright platinum of her bob a bright spot in the otherwise dark colored establishment. Sighing, he made his way to the table she sat at.   
“To what do I owe the pleasure, Jade? Want another check from me?”   
Jade scoffed as she nervously played with her cup of espresso. “No, smartass. This is important. Could we be civil for five minutes or is that too much to ask?”   
Chris leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. “That’s doable for me. What is this about?”   
A humorless chuckle left Jade as she shook her head. “I stopped to see one of my tenets while I was getting my hair done today.”   
“And this involves me how?”   
“Well she never runs late and I noticed that today was the first time she did because- surprise, surprise- she was with you.”   
Chris’ face dropped then as he slowly leaned forward in his seat.   
“You know Sienna?”   
“And now apparently you do too. Funny how that worked out, huh?”   
There was a familiar twitch of irritation that Jade recognized from many arguments with him. His jaw always tensed when he was fighting to keep his composure.   
“So I’m seeing her. So what.”   
“I’ve known her for a while now. She’s a sweet girl with a good head on her shoulders and a successful business. You really want her getting swept up in what you do?”   
“Why the fuck do you care, Jade?”   
“Because I know what it’s like being involved with you. I care about her and I don’t want her ending up where I was.”   
“With some other guys come in your ass or you flashing your snatch to anything that could get it up?”   
Civility flew out the window right then.  
Jade sneered. “I saw the writing on the wall and I got out. Granted, I went about it wrong but still. You wouldn’t have let me go if I said I wanted to. I know you, Chris. Once you get fixated on something, someone, you don’t stop until you get your hands around it. I fell for you and your life and I’m glad I’m still alive after all is said and done. Now you wanna condemn her the same shit. Just let her go. Cut this short before she gets hurt or worse.”   
Chris stared at her stoically. “You don’t need to worry about her, okay? And I would appreciate it if you didn’t come around her anymore.”   
“Afraid I’ll tell her who you really are? That this image you put up is a lie?”   
“I’m warning you, Jade. Back. Off.”   
“Or what? You’ll send Ellis after me? Have your boys cut the brakes on my car. Something shady in that fucked up head of yours? You really wanna threaten me?”   
“I don’t make idle threats, sweetheart. I make definite fucking promises. Don’t fuck with me. Leave Sienna alone and stay away from that salon. It’s no longer yours.”   
“Yeah?” Jade laughed. “My name is on that whole building. I own it.”   
“After I make a call, it’ll be mine.”   
The smile fell from Jade’s face faster than she could process. “You piece of shit, you wouldn’t dare!”   
“Would I?” Chris smirked evilly.   
Redness rose up over her face and Jade felt her chest heaving with anger. “Fine. If you think buying my building will stop me from telling Sienna about what she’s getting into, you’re sadly mistaken.” She pushed away from the table causing her chair to screech loudly. Snatching her purse from the table, she shot a death glare at Chris. “You’re not invincible. Remember that shit. I know your weaknesses.”   
Chris watched her storm out of the coffee shop with an arrogant smile. “And I know yours.”


	10. Chapter 10

Chris smoked the last of his cigarette and flicked the butt out of the window before he got out of his truck and headed up to Sienna’s apartment. His talk with Jade left a bit of a bad taste in his mouth but he knew he had nothing to worry about. A couple calls to some old friends and he had arranged for the locks to SiSi’s to be changed and the building to be put under his name by the following day. Jade knew better than to test him and now she was paying for it. He did feel slightly bad for taking the place away from her but he chalked it up to it being part of the comeuppance he yearned for during their divorce.   
He walked into Sienna’s apartment and could hear music coming from her bathroom and the sound of the shower running.   
“Babe, it’s me!” he called out.   
“Hey. I’m in the shower. Be out in a few.”   
“Take your time.”   
Chris took the new key from his pocket and replaced the old one on Sienna’s key ring before tossing it in the garbage. He took a second to look around the place. Sienna’s tastes were varied but simple, bubbly despite her outward appearance. Most of her furniture was dark grey and black but the accents of the room were the bubblegum pinks, powder blues and pearl tones of the pillows and curtains. Even her bedroom looked unfitting for her with crimson satin pillows and her all white suit with yellow patterns swirling around. Kicking off his shoes, he made his way to the bathroom where a cloud of steam floated in the air and the sweet smell of fruits and coconuts wafted under his nose as he listened to Sienna hum along to Twenty One Pilots playing from the speaker on the sink. Stripping off his clothes, he quietly snuck into the shower with Sienna and watched appreciatively while she rinsed her hair of conditioner. His dick hardened as his eyes roamed over the curves of her body that he was growing to love the more he saw her naked.   
Sienna rang out the last of the water from her hair and wiped the water from her eyes before she turned around to see Chris leaning against the wall with that boyish smirk.   
“Fucking goddammit Chris! Don’t scare me like that!” She clutched her bare chest as she took a breath.   
“Sorry,” Chris chuckled. “Just thought I’d surprise you.”   
“Well that you did. My heart is about to jump out of my chest. I told you I would be out in a few. What are you sneaking in here for?”   
Chris pushed off the wall and pulled Sienna close to him, his hands sliding down to cup her ass.   
“Maybe I wanted to help you get clean.”   
“Unfortunately you’re too late for that. You can always help me get dirty though.” Sienna arched a brow at him.   
“I like the sound of that.”   
Their lips met and like always, Sienna melted into him as their tongues entwined. Chris turned them both around so that his back was now under the water while hers was to the wall. As Chris pulled away, he flashed her a devilish grin as he lowered to his knees and raised one of her legs to rest over his shoulder. Sienna smiled as she watched him move closer to her folds before his tongue swiped over her clit. Gripping his strong hands around her thighs, he took his time running his tongue up and down her sensitive bud, pulling her lips gingerly and letting his tongue dive into her sex. Sienna gasped as her eyes rolled back and her hands pushed through Chris’ thick hair. It was the first time he had eaten her out and she found herself thinking even in this haze how the hell he hadn’t done it until now. The way his tongue moved, the enthusiasm in each swipe and stroke, shot chills down Sienna’s spine.   
“Chris,” she whined.   
He looked up at her through his long lashes. “What is it, baby?”   
“Don’t stop. Fuck, just don’t stop.”   
Chris gave a throaty moan as he feasted between her legs like he was being served a five course meal. He buried his face in her apex, his nose teasing her clit while his tongue massaged her walls and coaxed noises from her mouth that made his cock ache. Sienna couldn’t stop herself from grinding her hips against his mouth as she tweaked and rubbed her nipples between her fingers. The combination was forcing her climb higher and faster. Of course once Chris pushed two of his fingers inside her pussy and curled them, it was a matter of time before those musical moans that lifted into the air turned to shrill gasps as Sienna reached her orgasm calling out his name.   
Coming down with a shaky breath, Sienna looked down at Chris. “Oh my God.”   
Chris planted a kiss on her inner thigh before he stood up. “Now I’m sorry that I neglected to do that before.”   
“Please feel free to do it again and again. You’ll hear zero complaints from me.” Sienna smiled, her face relaxed. “Now get your ass out of my shower so we can quit wasting my water.”   
They both wrapped towels around themselves before Sienna grabbed her hair products and made her way to her room. Chris sat on the bed and watched Sienna stand in front of her vanity combing through her hair and apply her products before braiding it into two plaits down her back. Glancing in the mirror, Sienna gave him a lopsided grin as she eyed his body. “What’s going on in that mind of yours, doll?”   
Those seemingly innocent eyes met his and he nearly felt his knees buckle. The woman had complete and utter control of him already and he didn’t want to give it up. It was the only time he was okay with being powerless.   
“Lose your towel and move back on the bed.” Sienna watched him with lust filling her pupils.   
Chris made a deep groan like sound as he tossed his towel onto the floor. “No need to tell me twice.”

* * *

A full month had passed and Sienna and Chris’ honeymoon stage was still well underway; Despite her protests, he spoiled her with expensive shopping trips and romantic dinners. Everyday with him made her feel like she was happily drunk and having the time of her life. And then those annoying moments would arise when Chris had “business” to take care of and he would leave her for the rest of the day or night. He always made sure to call and apologize or gift her with roses and Sienna fell for it again and again because it seemed like when the bad made her rethink their relationship, he would be that charming man she constantly swooned over. She kicked her own ass each time she chose to look the other way but what else could she do? The danger of it all — of him— was like a drug to her. She wanted a little more each time.   
Sienna locked her car and let herself into Chris’ house before setting her purse and gym bag on the hallway table. There was a bark from Dodger before he trotted down the hall to greet Sienna.   
“Hey bubs! Where’s daddy?” She scratched his head as she walked into the living room. “Babe?”   
Chris peeked around the corner from his place in his dining room, his phone to his ear. He smiled at her and held up a finger signaling her to give him a minute. She nodded and went back to giving her attention to Dodger. She sat on the floor and grabbed his favorite stuffed lion initiating a playful tug of war. After a couple minutes, Chris came in and chuckled at the sight of his two favorites playing.   
“Hey you. Sorry about that. I was on the phone with my uncle.”   
“No big. I didn’t interrupt anything did I?”   
“No. Actually, he was asking me if I could come to this anniversary party at his house this weekend. He and his wife are coming up on 20 years together.”   
“Wow, that’s great. Are you going?”   
“If you’ll join me.”   
Sienna gave him a surprised look. “Um...,” she trailed off.   
“Please, doll. Don’t make me go alone. Plus, I wanna show you off.” He gave her puppy dog eyes.  
“Fine. Feels a little like stealing your uncle’s thunder introducing me during his party but if you really want me there, I’ll come.”   
Chris smiled. “Thank you. My tailor’s daughter runs a dress shop. I’ll have her stop by and bring some selections for you.”   
“Wait why? How fancy is this thing gonna be that I can’t wear what’s in my closet?”   
“Pretty fancy I would assume. My uncle is a politician so I’m sure all of his old, sophisticated buddies will be there.”   
“Oh Chris!” Sienna whined. “Did you just trick me into going to some black tie event?”   
“No, it’s not like that. I mean, yes, it’ll be more formal than a normal party but that doesn’t change anything. Just think of this; It’s a night for you to look like a princess and make all the women there jealous.” Sienna rolled her eyes and fell back onto the floor where Dodger abandoned his toy to sniff and nuzzle at her face. “See, even he wants you to go.”   
“You’re lucky I like you.”   
“Is that a yes?”   
“A very hesitant yes.”   
Chris smiled as he climbed over her and kissed her nose. “Thank you. I promise it’ll be a good time.”   
“I’m holding you to that.”   
————————————

Celeste Antonio was just 23 but thanks to her father, she ran her own dress shop in Boston. Designing dresses and gowns since she was 10, she turned her hobby into her passion and that passion turned into a business. The young woman was a picture of old Italian beauty with her jet black hair down to the middle of her back and piercing light eyes set against Mediterranean skin. A hint of a New York accent mixed with the Boston she was raised around and made for a unique accent of its own.  
She combed through the rack of dresses she picked out for Sienna as she watched. Chris had let the young woman in and then left them to their own devices in the guest room. He wanted to be surprised with the whatever option Sienna chose.  
“Mr. Evans gave me an idea of what to include in the selection as well as a general description of your body type so hopefully you like these. They’re my personal favorites, not to brag.”   
Sienna chuckled. “Alright let’s see what I’m working with.”   
She unzipped each dress bag and looked inside. The first was a simple black evening dress with a scoop neck and spaghetti straps. There was a thigh slit with a slight ruffle along the edges. It was simple but elegant.   
The next one was a red mermaid halter evening gown with a jewel encrusted neck and an open back. It was lovely but it didn’t seem right for what Sienna was envisioning.   
The following dress was also red with a thigh slit and and a one shoulder design. Simple and sexy but still not what she wanted.   
When she came upon the next dress, she audibly gasped.   
“Ooh! This one looks perfect!” Sienna clapped.   
It was a deep green off the shoulder number with a lace overlay and a beautiful flowing train. It was just right.   
Celeste took the dress off the hanger and handed it to Sienna. “Try it on.”   
Sienna nearly ran to the bathroom and squealed to herself as she changed out of her clothes. She slipped into the dress and was overjoyed to see that it fit like a glove. It hugged her curves in a sexy way while maintaining some modesty. The v cut accentuated her breasts but kept her cleavage to a minimum. As Sienna twirled in front of the mirror and ran her hands down the satin material, she noticed pockets just by her waist. That was enough to seal the deal. Stepping out of the bathroom, she beamed at Celeste.   
“I’m in love with this. It’s everything!”   
“I’m glad. It looks amazing on you. I think Mr. Evans will like it too.”   
Sienna imagined the expression in his face when he would see her for the first time and it cemented her choice further.   
“He definitely will.”   
———————————

Sienna stood in the bathroom perfecting her makeup before she took out the flexi rods in her hair. It took most of the afternoon to get ready and Chris hadn’t seen her since she disappeared into the guest room per her request. He felt like she was being ridiculous trying to hide her dress from him but she promised the final result would be worth it. All of her piercings were taken out save for some diamond and emerald chandelier earrings. She fixed and fluffed her curls until they were just right. Looking in the mirror, it looked like there was a totally different woman staring back at her. The usual dark eyeliner, mascara and lipstick was switched out for a more subtle look topped off with a nude brown lip. Next came the dress. Sienna already felt a sense of sadness knowing she would only wear it for one night but she was determined to make it worth it.   
Evening was rolling in and the sun was sitting on the horizon as Chris stood outside waiting for Sienna to come out. He adjusted his suit jacket and looked down at his watch. They would be a few minutes late but Chris knew his uncle was likely to start the festivities later anyway. The sound of the front door closing and heels clicking along concrete caught Chris’ attention as he raised his head. His eyes widened and he froze when he saw Sienna standing before him. She was stunning, ethereal even, in the dress she chose. The green color complimented her skin and her usual kinky curly mane was made into loose curls that fell over her shoulders. For a second he wondered if she was the same woman.   
“Holy hell. You look... fuck, I can’t even find the words, babydoll. _Wow_.” Chris scanned her up and down repeatedly as he stepped closer.   
Sienna offered a shy smile. “Thanks. Worth the wait, right?”   
“Absolutely. Sorry I doubted you.” They laughed quietly. Chris extended his arm and Sienna wrapped her newly manicured nails around it as he lead her to the car. “Let’s go show you off.”   
  


* * *

They arrived in front of an immaculate brick mansion with a circular drive where SUV’s and limos sat with various well dressed people stepping out. A young valet took Chris’ car for him as they made their way inside. There were swaths of people walking around in expensive gowns and suits sipping champagne and laughing. They all looked so dignified and snooty, a crowd Sienna wasn’t used to being around. There were some odd glances thrown her way from a few people but other than that, most of the ones they passed offered kind nods in their direction. Some even stopped Chris for brief conversations. Sienna could tell their words were coded and she put together that he more than likely knew some of these people from whatever dirty business he conducted when he wasn’t around her. Tuning out their conversation for a moment, she looked around at the immaculate decor of the home that consisted of marble and gold and glass fixtures around every turn it seemed.  
“Chris!” a woman’s voice called out.  
He and Sienna turned to where it came from and Chris beamed before excusing himself and bringing Sienna with him. A young woman with blonde hair pulled back into an updo excitedly waved.  
“Hey Carls,” Chris greeted her, placing a kiss on her cheek.  
“Hey little brother. I’ve been waiting for you to show up.”  
“Fashionably late per usual. Where’s Scott and Shanna?”  
“Shans is with mom and Scotty couldn’t make it. He made sure to let us know he says hi though.” She looked over at Sienna with a bright smile. “I’m guessing you’re who my brother has been fawning over the last month?”  
Sienna glanced up at Chris. “I would hope so.”  
Chris grinned. “Sienna, this is my sister, Carly. Carly, this is Sienna.”  
“Nice to finally meet you. We heard so much about you on vacation that we were starting to wonder if you were actually real. It’s great to put a face to a name.”  
“It’s nice to meet you, too.”   
“And on behalf of all of this guys siblings, I’d like to apologize for the company you have to keep.”   
“Shut up, I was an angel. Still am.” Both women gave him an incredulous look causing him to laugh. “Okay fine but I’m not that bad am I?”   
Sienna exchanged a look with Carly as if they were sharing some mental communication and giggled. Turning back to Chris, Sienna rubbed his arm.   
“No, babe, you’re a perfect gentleman.”   
Chris shook his head. “I already regret introducing you two.”   
“Aw no you don’t, Christopher Robin,” Carly laughed.   
“Christoph—,” Sienna started to say when Chris cut her off.   
“You don’t listen to her and you,” he pointed to Carly, “don’t repeat that.”   
The women laughed again causing Chris to blush but he laughed too.   
“This is gonna be a fun night.” 

As the party went on, Sienna was introduced to Chris’ other sister and mother, Shanna and Lisa. They were just as sweet as Carly and every bit as willing to share embarrassing details about Chris that he always cut off before they could get too far. Sienna was thoroughly enjoying herself and Chris couldn’t help but watch her with the utmost affection as she laughed. His heart swelled each time he looked at her and how radiant she was in her dress. He still couldn’t believe that she was his now.   
Off in the distance as she and Chris were engaged in conversation with Shanna and Carly, Sienna spotted Ellis talking animatedly with someone while a shapely woman stood next to him laughing. It was so weird to see him not only out of everyday clothes but in a setting like this. Ellis was a man of few words around Sienna at least but even so, he was a very relaxed but calculated man. This seemed to be the polar opposite of a setting he would ever be caught in but with other men here that Chris clearly knew, perhaps it shouldn’t have been so shocking.   
Ellis looked up and saw Sienna who offered a small wave. He smiled and said something to the woman next to him before they started to make their way over Chris.   
“You look great, Sienna. I didn’t even recognize you at first.”   
“Thanks. That’s the general consensus tonight.”   
“Hey, man. And hello, lovely,” Chris said to the woman who had her arm hooked around Ellis.   
“Hi, Chris. Me and the girls have missed you around the house. You need to come by some time.”   
“I know. And I will. Have you met Sienna already?”   
“I was just about to introduce them. Babe, this is Sienna. Sienna, this is my wife Gina,” Ellis said.   
Sienna felt her eyes widen for a fraction of a second. She had no idea he was married or had kids apparently.   
“It’s nice to meet you.”   
“You as well,” Gina replied.   
The woman was unbelievably beautiful and had a kind smile that gave way to two prominent dimples in her cheeks. She had skin the shade of brown sugar and amber colored hair with dark highlights mixed in. Her dark blue mermaid gown floated to the floor and her lace sleeves stretched to the tops of her hands. Sienna felt relief seeing another black woman at the party, as unexpected as it was. They all walked around the mansion, Chris and Ellis making small talk while Gina and Sienna got to know each other over glasses of champagne.  
“I didn’t expect Ellis to be married. How long have you two been together?”  
“Going on 12 years now.”  
“Wow.”  
“He prefers to keep his family separate from his work. I was surprised he even let me come to this but he’s known Chris’ uncle for some time now. He feels comfortable enough to let me be around.”   
Sienna looked over at the two men as they laughed together. Chris glances her way and winked before going back to sharing a joke with Ellis. She wondered if Chris kept her hidden from others like Ellis did with his wife. It made her question for a second if he even considered her important enough to keep knowledge of her hidden. Yes, he cared enough to tell her about his life but... 

“Why do you look so far away?”   
Sienna snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Chris who gave her a curious stare.   
“Sorry, I was just... it’s not important. I’m here.”   
“Come dance with me, gorgeous.”   
Sienna barely had time to set her glass down before Chris whisked her off into the crowd of swaying people and spun her into his hold. A small band of violins, cellists and a couple horn players provided music from a small stage. Chris rested one hand at Sienna’s lower back and held the other in his as they danced in a circle. Sienna would have been lying if she said she didn’t feel like a princess then with her Prince Charming. She looked into his eyes and they lit up as they met hers.   
“Thanks for caring enough to invite me to this.”   
“How could I not? You’re my girl, I wouldn’t leave you to sit at home alone.”   
“I don’t know. I guess because you’ve been all about my safety that maybe you wouldn’t want attention drawn to us. Or at least me.”   
Chris gave an understanding nod. “Your safety is always a top priority for me. This is one of a few places I feel absolutely comfortable bringing you to. The people here I’ve known for quite a while, I trust them. Believe me, even in the most unsuspecting places I’m still looking out for you. Never doubt that.”   
Sienna felt the corner of her mouth twitch up as she laid her head against Chris’ broad chest and inhaled his cedar musk. It was an odd contradiction that despite what he did, she felt safe right there in his hold. Perhaps that’s what Gina felt with Ellis as well.   


—————

  
The couples walked out of the mansion laughing amongst each other as they waited for their respective cars to be brought over. Chris felt his phone buzz in his pocket and dismissed himself so he could answer. Moments later, he rejoined them.  
“El, we’ve gotta go. Now,” Chris said, his earlier laid back air replaced with tension.   
“What’s the problem?” Ellis asked.   
“It’s Aiden. Maceo’s boys got to him. He’s in the hospital.”   
“Shit. Alright, let’s go.” He turned to Gina and raised her hand to his lips. “I’ll be back home soon, honey. Kiss the girls for me.”   
“It’s okay. I love you. Be safe.”   
They kissed and Sienna felt a sting of sympathy and jealousy. How did Gina handle Ellis’ work better than she handled Chris’? She looked at him and he gave an apologetic look as he cradled her face.   
“I’m sorry, doll. I’ll be back as soon as possible. Until then, I want you to stay at my place.”   
“She can stay with me,” Gina cut in. “That way she won’t be alone. I don’t mind.”   
“Thanks, Gina.”   
Sienna shook her head but didn’t put up a fight no matter how much she wanted to. “Just try to stay in one piece please.”   
“Always.”  
Chris kissed her lips repeatedly before he and Ellis went off towards his car while Gina and Sienna got in a Range Rover and drove off. She watched them disappear in the opposite direction in the side mirror.   
“They’ll be okay,” Gina said. “Don’t worry.”   
Sienna took a deep breath and nodded to herself. “Yeah. Yeah, I know.”   
The words came out confidently despite the nerves bubbling beneath her skin. 


	11. Chapter 11

Gina pulled the car into the garage next to a sleek Audi and closed the door. Sienna followed her into the house and looked around. Unlike Chris who had a larger house, Ellis and Gina had a simpler family home nestled in a cul de sac, unsuspecting and normal. A flat screen hung from the living room wall and flashed a cartoon and Sienna could see three young girls sleeping on the couch. Gina walked over and woke one of the girls with a gentle hand.   
“Emily, honey, you can head home.” The young woman sat up with a yawn and nodded before standing. “Thanks for looking after the girls.”   
“No problem. See you later, Mrs. Alvarez.”   
“Bye, hon. Get home safe.”   
Gina turned to the other two girls still sleeping away and woke them one by one. Groans of protest sounded as they stretched and slowly sat up. Sienna looked between them and saw traces of both Ellis and Gina in their features. They were adorable girls around 7 and 10 respectively. Gina took the hand of one of her daughters and started to lead them upstairs.   
“Sienna, if you want I have some sweats you can change into.”   
“I appreciate it.”   
  
After some time, they both changed out of their dresses and made their way to the kitchen where Gina put on a kettle to make tea. Sienna eyed a picture of Ellis with a giant smile on his face as he held both his daughters on each arm.   
“Knowing Ellis is a family man is gonna take a lot of getting used to.”   
Gina chuckled. “Yeah, the image he puts on doesn’t necessarily say husband and two kids but trust me, beneath that he’s the sweetest man you’ll ever know.”   
“How did you meet?”   
“I was on a trip to Italy with a couple of my girlfriends. It was just a week of us letting go and having a good time. Ellis happened to be there for work and was taking a night off. We met at this club, had way too much to drink— I’m in Italy getting my grown and sexy on so of course I’m all over him— and we ended up back at my room. I was looking for a one night stand honestly but once we got to know each other, we couldn’t stop talking. Next thing I know, I’m back home waiting for his calls. A few weeks later, he’s taking me out on dates and turning my ass all the way out.”   
They giggled together.  
“Can I ask you something?”   
Gina slides a cup of tea across the counter. “Go for it.”   
“How do you deal with what Ellis does? Like... doesn’t it kinda mess with you after all these years?”   
“It used to,” Gina admitted. “It took a while for us to get to the point we’re at now.”   
“So you’re okay with what he does?”   
“Well, not completely. I still have my morals but at the end of the day, he keeps me and my girls safe and he comes home to me every night in the same condition he leaves in. And, if I’m being real here, we live really well because of what he does. I made my peace with it because in 12 years, no harm has managed to come to us. He and Chris, they’re smart men who don’t spare the slightest expense when it comes to the ones close to them. He may do bad shit but don’t doubt that he wouldn’t keep you safe.”   
Sienna sipped her tea. “I don’t doubt him. I don’t doubt Ellis or the others either. Just... what if I can’t get used to this life the way you did? It’s so much to handle.”   
“It is,” Gina agreed. “You just have to decide if it’s worth it. Do you care about Chris enough to assimilate into the life he’s in or would you rather pack up and get away from it all? To me there is no real wrong answer but I do think you should really come to a decision sooner rather than later. I see how Chris looks at you. He didn’t even look at his ex wife like that. You’re special, Sienna. Just do what’s right for you.”   
Sienna let the advice marinate in her mind as she quietly sipped her tea. She struggled immensely since finding out about Chris’ double life essentially and with each passing day of them growing closer it was harder to even stomach the thought of deciding to leave him. She couldn’t quite put her finger on why that darker side of him did appeal to her in some small way but it did. It was the darkness that pulled her in that night in the alley. The storm behind his eyes called to her, hypnotized her. It sucked her in and refused to spit her out.   
It was after 1 am by the time Chris and Ellis walked through the door. Both their jackets had been removed, their shirts rumpled and disheveled. Their faces wore grief and exhaustion. While Gina greeted her husband, Chris came over and placed a kiss on Sienna’s forehead.   
“Is everything okay?” Gina asked. 

“Aiden is... he’s gone.”   
  
“Oh my God.”   
“I want you and the girls to stay home for a couple days until we can get some things sorted out, okay?” Ellis said, his index finger tipping Gina’s chin up.   
“Of course. I’ll call the school tomorrow and let them know the girls are sick.”   
“And I want you to stay with me for now. I had the guys go to your apartment to pack some of your clothes. Think you could take some time off work?” Chris asked.  
Sienna felt like she was in the middle of a ride getting whiplash with the directions that were so quickly switched before her. “Um... yeah. Yeah, I can get Jax or Cory to run things while I’m out.”   
“Good. Sorry to do this to you, doll. I need you safe though.”   
She nodded and placed her hand on his cheek, the hairs of his growing beard prickling her palm.   
“I get it.”   
He pulled her in for a hug and sighed as he rested his cheek on the crown of her head. Sienna glanced over to Gina who gave her a sympathetic smile.   
“It’s okay,” she mouthed.   
‘ _God I hope so_ ’ was all Sienna could think as she buried her face in Chris’ chest. 

* * *

They pulled up in front of Chris’ house where a handful of his guys were already waiting by the front door. Sienna carried her dress and heels in her arms as Chris ushered her by the small of her back.   
“Stay sharp,” he commanded to his men.   
They nodded as they stood at attention watching the land in front of them. Inside the house, Chris and Sienna made their way to the bedroom. Tossing his jacket with a tired groan, Chris bent down to remove his shoes before slowly removing his clothes. Sienna set her things on the lounge chair and came over to Chris.   
“I’m sorry about your friend. This might be useless but can I do anything?”   
“No,” Chris shook his head. His hands rested on Sienna’s hips and pulled her closer. “I appreciate you asking though. Right now, having you here is more than enough.”   
Sienna ran her fingers through his hair and made him look up at her. He was so vulnerable in that moment, his eyes holding fear and sadness. It broke her heart to see him look like this for the first time.   
“I’m not leaving you, baby. I promise.”   
She kissed him, slow at first, and could feel Chris’ shoulders release the tension keeping them tight. Her hands worked at the buttons of his shirt while his pushed the baggy, borrowed sweats down her legs. While Chris shrugged out of his shirt, Sienna tossed hers to the floor. She was completely naked save for the thin lacy thong making an imprint in her skin. Chris stood long enough to undo his pants before pushing them down all while never breaking eye contact from Sienna who watched him with anticipation in her eyes. His cock bowed back against his stomach the second his briefs were gone. Pulling Sienna against him, he met her lips once more. She climbed into his lap, her warmth leaving a trail on his length through the material of her thong.   
“I can’t lose you,” Sienna whispered between kisses.   
“You won’t.”   
“Promise me.”   
Chris positioned her over his thick head and pushed her hair from her face. “I promise.”   
He pushed between her folds in one swift motion making them both hiss aloud. Sienna hugged her arms around his neck while he held her close, his hands splayed across her back. She moved her hips at an even pace, her pussy getting wetter and adjusting to the intrusion. Chris met her movements with his own trying to bury himself as deep inside her as possible. It felt like she couldn’t be close enough despite their connection. He wanted to keep her there and never let go. Grief was partially to blame for his sudden clingy behavior but also he realized after tonight that Sienna had to be with always. It didn’t feel healthy but he didn’t give a shit. He knew she didn’t need him as bad as he needed her but the fact that she was willing to stay as long as she had made him grateful.   
Sienna rested her head in the crook of Chris’ neck and planted wet kisses there as she rode him, her hips grinding hard into his lap. She wanted this to be about Chris. A way to relieve some of the pain he must have felt losing a friend and partner. It seemed like something that he would have taken in stride yet here he was upset and holding onto her as if she were a life saving device. Sienna raised her lips to his ear.   
“I got you, baby. Use me however you want.”   
Chris groaned softly as he gripped Sienna’s hips and drove up into her heat, their previously slow pace thrown to the side in favor of a harder, quicker one. He slid his hand up to the nape of her neck and pulled her back so he could look into her eyes. Brown and against blue swimming in ecstasy as they shared some unspoken thought.   
“Sienna, I l—,” Chris bit back on his words. He wanted to say it but it didn’t feel right at that time. “Thank you,” he said. “You’re so good for me, doll.”   
Sienna ran her fingers through his hair as their lips met, their moans being swallowed by the other as they climbed together. She felt herself squeezing him more and more as she edged closer to her end.  
“Tell me you’re close,” Sienna breathed.   
“Almost, babydoll. Go ahead and come for me.”   
She didn’t hold back as she felt her pussy squeeze around him and her head fell back while she moaned into the otherwise quiet room. Chris felt himself cross past the point of no return watching his girl come apart on his cock and leaned back as he finally let go, his come painting her walls as he moaned. They both collapsed together, spent and panting. Chris rubbed her back softly and kissed her forehead. Not wanting to break their connection yet, he hugged her close with one arm as he stood and walked up to the head of his bed, tossing the covers back. He slid in and covered both their bodies before he relaxed into the pillows. Sienna quickly drifted off to sleep while Chris stared up at the ceiling, his hands rubbing soothingly over Sienna’s back. He felt himself shift into his more calculated self as he thought of a way to get to Maceo once and for all before he could take another one of his friends down. 

* * *

After a week, Chris hesitantly let Sienna go back to the shop. While she enjoyed being in. Chris’ company, she could only handle so many romantic dinners and knee buckling sex before she needed a break. Ellis kept an eye on her per usual and Sienna was growing more accustomed to having him around. They talked more and everyday she learned a little bit more about the seemingly intimidating man and his personality.   
After a particularly long and busy day at the shop, Sienna stopped off at a gas station to fill her tank and get a Redbull for the road. As she perused the selection, she noticed a familiar looking platinum bob out of the corner of her eye. Looking up, she smiled.   
“Hey gorgeous. Haven’t seen you in a minute.”   
Jade looked over from her place in front of alcohol section and her eyes grew wide.   
“Sienna! Shit, I didn’t know you came here.”   
“Normally I don’t. Just wanted to grab a couple things. Where have you been? I miss having you in my chair.”   
Jade shifted her weight to the opposite leg and nervously tucked her hair behind her ear. “Um... I thought you would have heard the news by now.”   
Sienna furrowed her brows. “What news?”   
“Fuck,” Jade said exasperated. “Why am I not surprised?” The two moved off to the side to allow other customers to pass through and Jade lowered her voice. “I don’t own your building anymore. I had to sign it over.”   
“Why?”   
“Chris made me.”   
Confusion crossed Sienna’s features as she took in what Jade said. “I... I don’t understand.”   
Jade sighed. “I’m his ex wife. When he found out I was a customer and that I owned your building, he forced me to sign over ownership to him.”   
Chris didn’t make a decision unless he had good reason to do so and Sienna knew that. She also knew there was a level of animosity between the two. The fact that Chris would keep this from her made anger bubble in her chest.   
“Huh. Tell me more.”   
  
—————————

Sienna stormed into Chris’ place looking around for him. Dodger trotted up waiting for his greeting but Sienna reluctantly ignored him, her sights set on the task at hand: ripping Chris a new ass. She searched each room until she stopped at his office where the door was halfway open and he was sitting at his desk typing on his laptop. Pushing the door open further, Sienna stalked in and stopped at the front of the desk.   
“Hey, doll.” He looked up from his screen to see the barely contained rage across Sienna’s features. “You good?”   
“I had a pretty interesting talk with a friend of mine. You might know who it is.”   
“I haven’t really met any of yours friends so I’d be surprised if I did know them.”   
“Oh I think so. You were married to her after all.”   
Chris’ face completely flat, his eyes widening. “Um... babe look—,” he started.   
“Did you honestly think I wouldn’t find out that not only do you own my building but that your ex fucking wife was my landlady?! What the fuck, Chris!”   
“I’m sorry. I had no idea she even owned that building until we saw each other that day.”   
“Yeah, I know. She told me everything.”   
Chris felt his stomach drop. “What all did she tell you?”   
“Why should it matter to you? You can’t even be honest about something as major as this because you’re too fucking petty. Were you ever gonna tell me or was I supposed to find out when you came in to collect my rent instead of Jade?”   
“I was gonna tell you. It’s... hard to explain. What did Jade tell you?” His heart pounded harshly in his chest.   
“Why is that the concern for you right now?”   
“It’s not. Sienna, I just have to know.”   
“She told me about your little conversation and you both made some threats to each other. Petty bullshit but that’s not the point right now. The point is not only did you just keep a lie from me for the last month but you’re doing the one thing I _absolutely_ didn’t want you to do and that’s treat me like fucking property. I’m not yours to own, Chris. Get that through your thick fucking skull right fucking now!”   
Chris stood up. “I’m sorry, babydoll. I am but... there’s a lot of baggage between Jade and I and—”   
“That has fuck all to do with me! Not only did you two bring me into your shit but you also brought my business into it and that’s a hard fucking limit. I don’t care if you hate your ex and wanna get back at her or whatever but don’t you ever in your life fuck with my business. Understood?”   
“I understand.” Chris shrank slightly, Sienna’s anger making him feel small.  
Sienna huffed as she stared daggers at him as he stood behind his desk with what looked like genuine fear in his eyes. She wanted to say more, to scream and yell but her anger wouldn’t let her. Instead, she spun on her heel and stormed out of the office. Chris called after her but received no response as he soon heard his front door slam shut.   
  


Chris called, texted and tried to send apology gifts to Sienna to no avail. His calls were forwarded straight to voicemail, his messages read but unanswered and his gifts delivered back to him unopened. He knew he fucked up majorly but Jade had enough ammo to ruin what he was trying to build with Sienna and he didn’t want to risk any of it. He planned on telling her about the building eventually but for once, he was afraid of her reaction. The only other woman in his life that struck fear in him was his own mother. It was another sign that she was just right for him and he couldn’t mess this up.   
He drove over to her apartment late on a Thursday night and prepared to have the front door slammed in his face. He rapped on the door a few times and waited. Light footsteps walked up to the door and the deadbolt slid out from the lock before the door opened and there Sienna stood. She was dressed in tiny volleyball shorts and a crop top with her hair covered in a black wrap. He loved to see her so cute and comfortable. When she saw Chris, she leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms with an almost annoyed look on her face.   
“Can I help you?”   
“Can we talk please?”   
Sienna considered it for a few seconds before she stepped aside allowing him to enter. Queer Eye played on the tv and Chris smirked. He remembered hearing Scott talk about that show once. Sienna turned the volume down as she sat on the couch and waited for Chris to talk, a neutral expression taking over her face. Chris sat down and took a breath.   
“Listen, I know you’re still mad at me and I get it. I don’t wanna dismiss how you feel or make it out to be less of a big deal than it is. I had no idea Jade owned your building and when I found out she did...,” Chris paused, his fingers fiddling nervously, “she knows stuff about me, seen parts of me, that I would hate for you to see or even know about. If she wanted to, she could spill every last bit of dirt she has on me, no matter how insignificant it may seem. I don’t want that because for the first time I have an amazing woman in my life that makes me wanna see things differently.”   
“How much worse can the things you do get? I mean I already know you’re a murderer.”   
Chris cringed slightly at that word. He hated thinking of himself like that even though it was what he did.   
“Yes, I’ve killed plenty men over the years but I’ve done other shit that I’m not particularly proud of either. Extortion, bribes. I’ve threatened a woman and child’s life to get what I wanted and I always swore that was something I would never do. The man Jade knew was someone different, someone a lot more harsh. More willing to go to dark places. I don’t wanna be that man anymore and you’ve only made me realize that more. Jade threatened to tell you all the grisly shit I never want you to know and when she did that, I reacted the only way I know how. I couldn’t bear having you find that stuff out and leaving. But I know I shouldn’t have kept it from you either.”   
Sienna felt her resolve melt some at Chris being willing to expose himself like this even if it was only a little bit.   
“I understand you do things I don’t agree with and might continue to but I don’t want you lying to me. I’ve been nothing but honest with you since day one and the minute that crumbles, what good is this?” she motioned between the two of them.   
Chris nodded. “I wanna be honest with you all the time. There will be certain things that I will have to keep from you though.”   
“My being your tenant now can’t be one of them. I was serious that night outside the club and in your office; I refuse to be treated like property, Chris. I’m either your equal or I’m nothing. My business is one thing I will have to call my own especially if I’m gonna continue to be with you. That can’t be taken from me.”   
“I don’t ever intend on taking SiSi’s from you, doll. No matter what, that place will always be yours. You can hold me to that.”   
Sienna nodded. “I’m not gonna forgive you that easily but you owning up to your shit is a good start.”   
“I get it. And I promise I won’t keep something like that from you ever again.”   
“I should hope so. Otherwise I’ll have a new practice dummy for my kickboxing.”   
Chris smirked as he leaned over and kissed Sienna on her forehead. “You can use me as a practice dummy any time, doll.”


	12. Chapter 12

Chris dribbled a basketball along the brick patio in Ellis’ backyard as his goddaughters attempted to steal the ball away. Ellis was busy manning the grill while Sienna and Gina sat under a large umbrella talking and nibbling at a veggie tray. The couples decided to have a day dedicated to barbecuing and enjoying one another’s company. The last few weeks had been filled with endless security checks, “business meetings”, and worry on both Chris and Sienna’s ends. A break from the world was desperately needed. Gina suggested they all have a day to kick back while security was near of course.   
“Burgers are almost done!” Ellis announced. “Mama, could you hand me the pan?”   
Gina walked over to the stand where a foil pan already filled with hot dogs, pork chops and beats rested and picked it up, bringing it near for Ellis to add to it. Sienna watched them from her place at the table and smiled to herself as she watched them whisper something undoubtedly scandalous to the other before they shared a laugh and a kiss. Looking in the other direction, her eyes landed on Chris who was lifting Ellis’ youngest daughter, Stephanie, up to make a basket. The two cheered and Chris high fived her as the eldest, Melanie, protested. Sienna never imagined having kids but in that moment seeing Chris be so playful with the girls made her heart flutter in a strange way.   
As evening creeped in, Gina and Ellis set up torches around the yard as the girls retired inside to watch tv. ‘ _Call Me_ ’ by Tweet played through the speakers from Sienna’s phone and she hummed along as Chris played absently with their entwined fingers.   
“Having fun?” Chris asked.   
Sienna smiled and nodded her head as she looked at him. “Yeah. It’s been a really good day. I think we all needed this. You especially.”   
Chris nodded in agreement. “Almost feels wrong to be taking a day off though.”   
“You can’t spend every second of everyday watching your back, babe. It’s okay to stand still sometimes, breathe in the air and bask in the sun.”   
“When did you turn into a hippy?”   
“It’s always been in me. Peace and love, man.” Sienna threw up a peace sign.   
Chris chuckled. “You might be right. I can’t afford to do that though. I have to be on guard always. For myself and for you. Can’t imagine ending up like Aiden.”   
“You don’t have to end up like Aiden if you take a step back from all this.”   
Chris regarded her with an almost stoic expression as he took in her words for about two seconds. “I can’t do that.”   
“You’d rather spend your days constantly worrying about trying to stay two steps ahead of someone you can’t find?”   
“You don’t understand, Sienna.”   
“I understand enough. It would just be better for both of us if you stepped back from this.”   
“Let’s drop the subject okay?” Chris said, a warning in his tone.   
Sienna pulled her hand from his and crossed her arms, annoyance etching her features. “Fine. You’re the boss.”   
He looked at her readying himself to say something but thought better, not wanting to spark a disagreement while they were with friends.   
“We’ll talk later,” was all he said before the topic was shelved.   
  
As the night progressed, Sienna and Gina were good and buzzed off two bottles of wine and the guys were deep in a conversation about the Patriots. Ellis took notice of his wife’s bedroom eyes and repetitive stares mid conversation and made an excuse about having to get her to bed although Sienna and Chris knew better. They left the couple to their antics as they headed back to Chris’ house. The ride was filled with bouts of awkward silence, the building tension of their earlier talk hanging thick in the air.   
They both went about their nightly routines not daring to be the first to break. Chris couldn’t hold back forever though.   
“I can’t just step back from all this, Sienna.” She paused in the middle of removing her makeup and glanced at him. “You can’t just up and decide to step back. It would be a process.”   
“And you’re not willing to go through that process?”   
“That’s not what I said. It’s...,” Chris sighed as he tried to find the words, “backing down in the middle of all that’s going on shows weakness and I’m not weak. I can’t have some pissant getting the better of me in my city. I have years worth of a reputation put into what I do and to just step back from it is something I can’t do. At least not now.”   
“So losing me would be worth all the trouble you’ve been going through to track this guy down and keep him away from us?”   
“Am I losing you?” There was a touch of fear in his eyes.   
“No. But neither of us knows what could possibly happen tomorrow or next week or next month. I don’t want you getting so wrapped up in this shit that you just completely disregard us. Disregard me.”   
Chris took a few long strides up to Sienna and gazed into her eyes. “You know that won’t happen.”   
“Do I? The deeper this goes, the less sure I am. Neither of us wants to lose the other but if you keep going down this road, there’s no telling what might happen. I’m trying to help you, Chris.”   
“I get it, babydoll. I really do but... this is my life. You have to understand that all the security, the protection, it’s all a part of this life. It’s not always ideal but it comes with the territory. Right now I’m trying to do my best to keep my place at the top and put Maceo in a fucking hole where he belongs. I swear once this is all over, I’ll consider what you said. Right now however isn’t an option.”   
Sienna felt a chasm tear in her chest at Chris’ words. She couldn’t hear any more. Her eyes pricked with tears that didn’t dare spill as she gave him a wordless nod and continued undressing. Chris sighed as he watched her disappear into the bathroom.   
“Fuck.” 

* * *

Dodger was quietly snoozing next to the vanity placed in the corner of the guest room as Sienna sat in front of it.  
“Hey little Red,” Ellis greeted Sienna as he peeked his head into the room.   
She smiled at the nickname he gifted her with a few short weeks ago. “Hey El. I’m almost ready.”   
‘ _Rain On Me_ ’ by Ashanti played as Sienna finished lining her eyes and applying mascara. She fluffed the two buns on either side of her head before deciding everything was in its rightful place. Standing in her platform boots, she grabbed a jacket and her purse before bounding out the door with Ellis in tow.  
  
The nearby mall was crowded with the usual weekend rush but it didn’t matter to Sienna. She already knew the exact stores she wanted to go to. She browsed a clothing rack inside ASOS absently thumbing through different fabrics. She decided a shopping trip was in order to help restock her closet for the upcoming cold months. Ellis stood outside the store sipping at a cup of coffee as he occasionally glanced inside to check on Sienna. Chris had loaned her his credit card despite her protests and sent her on her way.   
Sienna clicked her tongue against her teeth as she debated between a baby blue off shoulder sweater and an umber colored one, her weight shifting between legs.   
“The blue compliments your skin,” a masculine voice spoke from just behind Sienna.   
Turning, she saw a man with an average build and dark hair neatly parted and combed. His lopsided grin was charming and there was a glow to his grey eyes flecked with gold.   
“Sorry, I wasn’t trying to scare you. Just offering a hopefully helpful hand.”   
Sienna smiled as she looked back at the blue sweater. “My boyfriend’s favorite color is blue. You may have helped make this decision easier.”   
The man chuckled. “Good. I think Chris will love it.”   
Sienna felt her eyebrow arch as she looked at him again. She didn’t recognize him as one of Chris’ men. She was acquainted with nearly all of them but suddenly she was feeling like she may have missed one.   
“Somehow I feel like he doesn’t let too much of his personality go around his guys for them to know his favorite color.”   
“I pay attention to the small things. Probably like Ellis should be doing now.”   
An unsettling feeling washed over Sienna as she followed the mans gaze to Ellis’ back just outside the store. His steely grey eyes focused back on Sienna who let go of the sweater and took a half step away.   
“Who are you?”   
“Like I said before, just someone offering a helpful hand. From what I’ve seen of you, honey, you’re a smart girl. You’ve got a lot going for you especially with your business and all. I wouldn’t waste it on someone like Chris. Get out while you can.”   
“Why should I listen to you? Who the hell are you?”   
Ignoring her questions, the man leaned forward into Sienna’s personal space forcing her to step back again. “Trust me when I say you could be in more danger down the road than you are now. I don’t want that for you. Listen to me or don’t, the point is this: Aiden wasn’t watching his own back well enough even with all that security he prided himself on having and Chris isn’t watching his either. Everyone has a weakness in this world and you’re clearly his. Save yourself some heartbreak and run. Fast.”   
“Are you threatening me?”   
“Unlike your boyfriend, I’d never threaten a woman or child. Just giving a warning for your sake.”  
“Sienna?” Ellis called from the doorway.   
She turned in his direction, fear and worry on her face, and Ellis showed no hesitation as he stalked into the store. By the time Sienna turned back around, the man was gone like a ghost into thin air. Her eyes darted around looking for him but it was as if there was no trace of him.   
“You okay?”   
“H-he’s gone. He’s...” Sienna trailed off.   
“I saw him. Come on, let’s get you out of here.”   
Ellis wrapped his arm around Sienna and lead her from the store, his previously relaxed expression now tense and on high alert. Quickly dialing away on his phone, he waited for an answer.   
“Get the boys together and meet me with Evans. We just had a run in with Maceo.” 

* * *

The Range Rover pulled to a stop in front of Chris’ house just as he hurriedly walked out, his face holding equal amounts of worry and anger. Sienna stepped out of the car and nearly ran to him as he opened his arms.   
“You okay, babydoll?” Chris asked, cupping her face and looking intently into her eyes.   
“Shaken up but fine.”   
Looking to Ellis, Chris asked, “Tell me you found him.”   
“No luck. I had the guys search the mall top to bottom. He just vanished.”   
Chris shook his head angrily. “Head to my office.” Ellis nodded. He gave Sienna a reassuring touch before he went inside. Turning back to Sienna, Chris grazed his hand over her face. “Head inside and fix yourself a drink, take a bath. Decompress while I talk to everyone, okay?”  
“Sure.”  
He searched her eyes for a few lingering seconds before he gave her a chaste kiss and nudged her towards the front door. Her words about stepping back rang in his head but he pushed them back as he followed her inside, a renewed sense of purpose and anger fueling him.   
  



	13. Chapter 13

Chris lit a cigarette and deeply inhaled the smoke into his lungs as his free hand clenched and unclenched from a fist. Ellis stood with his arms crossed, his mind clearly working miles ahead of the current situation.   
“Did he touch her?” Chris asked.   
“No. She said he only warned her.”   
“Warned her? About what?”   
Ellis hesitated to say the words to his friend. “He basically told her to get away from you before she could see you end up like Aiden.”   
Chris sneered as he puffed on his cigarette again. His blood boiled at the thought of Maceo following Sienna around, watching her, and having the audacity to come to her in public while security was nearby. He knew the game he was playing and Chris was not the one to play it with. The fact that he was able to wreak havoc from whatever place he was holed up in only made Chris angrier. It felt like he was being made a fool of and he was losing control of everything.   
“I want this motherfucker’s head on a pike,” Chris growled through his teeth. “I’m sick of these mind games, the fucking childish tricks. I don’t care what we have to do to flush him out, who we have to fucking knock down in order to get to him. I want that bitch on his fucking knees in front of me begging for his life. This shit ends with him swallowing a bullet.”   
The room was silent as the men watched Chris in his calm rage stare blankly while he wished death on his enemy. A knock on the door grabbed everyone’s attention as Sienna stepped inside looking around cautiously.   
“Sorry, I know I shouldn’t be in here.”   
“What is it, doll?” Chris’ voice immediately softened a hair.   
Sienna closed the door and stood in the middle of the room with her hands folded together. All eyes were on her and she felt like she was being put on the spot.   
“I was listening outside and I know neither one of us wants me involved in this but after what happened today, I’m a part of this now whether I like it or not. So I was thinking maybe I could help get Maceo back out of hiding for you.”   
“What, you mean use yourself as bait? Absolutely fucking _not_.”   
“Baby, he clearly won’t let himself be seen by you or your team and why else would he only seek me out when I was alone other than to say what he wanted to? He said I’m your weakness and he’s right. Use that. Use _me_.”   
Chris and Ellis exchanged looks before Chris stubbed out his cigarette.   
“I’m not risking your safety.”   
“You won’t have to. Ellis has all the training, he’s smart and he would never let anything happen to me on his watch, you know that. He can keep an eye on me from a distance. Maceo clearly has his own people watching us as well as the others. How else would he have known where I was let alone to approach me knowing you weren’t around? I can get him back out so you can take your shot.”   
“Sienna that’s far too much of a risk. We don’t know what he could do to you.”   
“He won’t do anything.”   
“You don’t know that.”   
“Everything he’s been doing has been at the hands of other people he probably has under his thumb. He wouldn’t suddenly change like that even in public. He said he doesn’t threaten women or kids and I believed him. If he was confident enough to come out just to talk to me once, he’s willing to do it again I’m sure. That’s when you do what you have to do.”   
The other men nodded in silent agreement. Even Ellis had to show his impression at Sienna for daring to put herself out there despite her hatred for what Chris did.   
“I’m not letting him get near you again. There has to be another way.”   
“What other way is there? I know you don’t want this, any of it. It could all be over in a matter of minutes if you just trust me.”   
Ellis leaned over and whispered something in Chris’ ear. Chris kept his eyes on Sienna while he listened, his face not giving away a hint of emotion. Finally, he nodded.   
“Give us guys some time alone, please.”   
“Babe—.”   
“Now, Sienna,” Chris interrupted her, his tone stern.   
Huffing, Sienna turned and walked out of the office slamming the door shut behind her. 

* * *

Jade applied lipgloss in her compact and straightened her hair just as a tall man with a crisp suit and a pistol in his waistband walked into the living room of the lavish house she sat in.   
“Follow me.”   
Jade stood and followed close behind him, holding her purse close to her body. Her heart picked up its pace, beads of sweat prickling her palms. The man ushered her into a minimally decorated room before closing the door behind her.   
“You wanted to see me?” Maceo asked from a chair at the far side of the room.   
“Yeah. I just wanted to know how it went with Sienna. You didn’t do anything to her did you?”   
“I told you I wouldn’t. Said just what you wanted me to. Who knows what good it’ll do though? She didn’t seem like one to scare easily.”   
“She’s smart. By now, she should see what she’s in for. A girl like her isn’t built for that life. I should know.”   
Maceo gave a look of boredom. “If you’re so damn worried about your little girl friend, talk to her your damn self.”   
“The message would’ve landed better coming from you, I told you that. Chris won’t have a choice but to act on this and once he does, that’s when you catch him.”   
Jade felt like something sour had slithered down her throat as she said the words. Being in the same room with Maceo made her skin crawl but here she was aiding him in his plans. Maceo nodded and stood from his seat across from Jade, making his way over to her. He moved her hair away from her face and grazed his fingertips over her neck.   
“I appreciate what you’re doing you know. I really do.”   
“So you’ve said.”   
“Seriously. Since you’re here,” Maceo trailed off as his hand grazed down over Jade’s right breast, “can I get a little something from you?”   
A shiver ran down her spine at the implication and she swallowed her disdain.   
“What do you want?”   
Maceo slowly unbuckled his belt. “Bend over the chair.” 

* * *

Halsey played as Sienna unwrapped her hair from its towel and began the process of detangling and putting in her products as she stood in front of the bathroom mirror. It had been two hours since Chris told her to leave the office and she hoped he took what she said into consideration. She took herself by surprise when she thought of the plan given how much she was against the violence Chris was accustomed to. Still, it sounded like a good idea. Of course it would take some convincing on Chris’ part but for the first time, she was sort of okay with being caught up in things if it meant putting an end to it all and making Chris retire from being a mob boss.   
As she worked curl cream through her hair, Sienna spotted Chris in the doorway watching her, his arms crossed.   
“Hey.”   
“Hey.”   
“Is this the part where you bitch at me for barging in on your meeting?”   
“No. I’m not mad at you about that. I’m not mad at you for anything really. I wanted to tell you that I may have worked something out with Ellis and his team though. I’m still hesitant about what you said but... I’m willing to try it.”   
Sienna paused what she was doing and turned. “Wait really?”   
“Unfortunately. I can’t stand the thought of potentially putting you in harms way but your idea wasn’t half bad. Ellis reassured me it could work. We just have to work something out now.”   
Sienna smiled. “So does this mean if this actually works, you’ll reconsider our talk?”   
Chris took a step into the bathroom and unfolded his arms so he could rest his hands on his hips.   
“I suppose I could do that.”   
“Everything will work out. I know it.”   
“Oh yeah? How?” Chris smirked.   
“I just have faith that it will. We won’t have to be on edge all the time anymore. We can enjoy each other’s company for once in this relationship.”   
Chris thought about it. In the short amount of time that they’d been together, they really had no time to be a real couple with all the drama constantly taking over.   
“How about we take a trip when this is all behind us? Wherever you wanna go we’ll go.”   
“Hmm,” Sienna hummed. She pulled her hair into a bun and wiped her hands on her towel before walking over to Chris, her arms wrapping around his waist. “Wherever I want?”   
“That’s right.”   
“How about a secluded island? A nice room on a beach where you can hear the waves and we don’t have to worry about the rest of the world. And we can just walk around naked the whole time.” She flashed a salacious smile.  
“Seeing you in absolutely nothing for an entire week on a beautiful beach? Sounds like the perfect vacation to me. And the idea of fucking you on a beach suddenly sounds appealing.”   
“It’s not all it’s cracked up to be.”   
Chris arched his brow in question. “And you know this how?”   
Sienna but back a grin. “Um...tv?”   
“Uh huh. Come here you little shit.”   
They kissed and the tensions of the day eased away like melted butter leaving in its place a desperation to feel a connection. Thinking of what was to come made Chris uneasy and he just wanted to hold Sienna close, soak in every bit of her into his veins and more still. He trusted everyone involved but even so, his girl was going head on into a situation that could end any kind of way than what they hoped. He felt a raw, primal energy take over as he deepened their kiss and ripped the towel from Sienna’s body before carrying her to the room. Placing her on the bed, he broke away to quickly undo his jeans and toss his shirt to the floor. Sienna immediately felt a wave of heat flood her body as she watched him with her bottom lip between her teeth.   
“I want you from behind,” she breathed.   
Chris smiled and grazed his thumb over her chin pulling her lip free. He slowly slipped the thick digit into her mouth and she sucked it as she locked eyes with him.   
“Ask nicely.”   
Releasing his thumb with a noisy pop, Sienna rubbed her fingers over her nipples and down between her legs. “Please fuck me from behind, Daddy.”   
“So I’m _Daddy_ now huh? Okay,” Chris said, his tone approving. “Turn over. Get on your knees.”   
Sienna did as she was told. She spread her legs enough to allow a peek of her glossy lips. Chris kicked off his pants and knelt on the bed behind Sienna grabbing her waist and yanking her closer. He nudged her legs further apart and pushed her top half against the mattress forcing her back into a deep arch. He lined himself up with her slit and pushed inside eliciting groans from her.   
“I love how you stretch me out. So fucking good.”   
“Tell Daddy how deep you want it, babydoll.”   
Sienna carelessly started grinding against him, her ass swaying as if she was giving Chris a lap dance and he bit his lip to fight the urge to make a sound.   
“I want every inch please. Don’t hold back. I want it all.”   
“You sure?”   
“Please.”   
Chris bent forward and placed a kiss in the middle of Sienna’s back. “If it’s too much, say the word blue and I’ll stop. Understand?”   
“Yes, Daddy.”   
“ _Say it._ ”   
“I understood.”   
“That’s my good girl.”   
Chris buried himself to the hilt inside Sienna’s warmth and a loud mewl filled the air. One hand gripped the nape of her neck as the other stayed in a vice grip on her hip to steady her as Chris started to move, his hips roughly fucking into her. Their skin slapped loudly and mixed with the chants of gratitude spilling from Sienna’s lips.   
“That’s it, baby. Harder please.”   
Chris watched his cock disappear and reappear, more and more of her creamy juices coating him with each thrust. He was determined to make her remember this moment and the feeling of him taking her with a perfect mix of passion and roughness.   
“Whose are you, babydoll?”   
“I’m y-yours. I’m all yours.”   
“Does that pretty little pussy belong to me?”   
“Yes, Daddy! It’s your pussy,” Sienna cried, her voice half muffled by the covers.   
Chris grabbed a fistful of her thick hair and gave a curt pull, her head rising. He kept his pace even as he arched over to kiss her, their tongues dancing together and her moans flowing into his mouth.   
“You look beautiful like this. So full of my cock, those pathetic moans leaving that sexy mouth. You drive me fucking crazy, doll.”   
While he pulled her hair, his other hand wrapped around her throat and applied only a slight amount of pressure.   
“Squeeze harder,” Sienna begged.   
Chris couldn’t help the chuckle that rose in his chest. “Anything for my girl.”   
He squeezed his hand tighter over her airways and pounded into her, his own groans growing louder.   
“I’m gonna come, Daddy. Please, can I come?”   
“You’re such a good girl asking for permission. Let me hear you scream while I fuck you through your orgasm.”   
Sienna felt her throat constricting and her words going incoherent as she let the dam break and flood her insides. A high pitched mix of a squeal and a scream ripped from her vocal chords as she came undone.   
“Yes Daddy! _Fuckfuckfuckfuck_ so good!” she keened, speech slurring.   
Chris could feel and hear evidence of her squirting down her thighs and continued fucking her through every last bit of her orgasm.   
“My messy girl. So goddamn good for me. Where do you want Daddy to come?”   
Sienna was still reeling from the sensations firing through her and she barely mustered enough strength to speak.   
“My mouth.”   
Chris pulled out from between the messy lips that hugged his dick and stroked himself as he climbed over Sienna.   
“Get ready for it, sweetheart.”   
Sienna moaned as she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue eager to catch his load the moment it hit. Chris growled and grunted as his hand slipped up and down his length languidly and soon, he felt himself still. His come shot onto Sienna’s tongue and she greedily lapped it up with a satisfied groan. She made quick work of cleaning his cock of both their messes, her head bobbing as she noisily sucked him.   
“Shit babydoll, that feels so good.”   
Chris’ eyes squeezed shut as his head rolled back and he allowed Sienna to milk him of every last drop her could offer her. He swore he could feel his spine turn to jelly as he rode out the final waves of his own orgasm. Sienna pulled away happy with her work and fell back on the bed with a sigh. Chris fell to his back next to her fighting to catch his breath.   
“Oh my God.” Rolling over onto Chris’ chest, Sienna hugged him. “I love you.”   
After a few seconds, it finally registered what she said and they both looked at each other with wide eyes.   
“Really?” Chris asked.   
“I do.”   
“I love you too.”   
Sienna wrapped herself around him as they exchanged a sweet kiss, their tastes mingling on the other’s tongue.   
  



	14. Chapter 14

It only took a few days to set a plan into motion that they all hoped would work in their favor. Chris reluctantly told his men to fall back but still keep a watchful eye, going for the hiding in plain sight option. Not long after, he was noticing more and more that Maceo had his goons following him and Sienna almost everywhere. It only fueled Chris to want to kill him even more.   
From the back seat of the Rover Ellis drove, Sienna zoned out as she kept trying and failing to fix her hair into a loose braid over her shoulder. Her nerves were buzzing, her heart was beating in her throat and her stomach was twisting into knots knowing what was happening soon. Chris looked at the rear view mirror from his spot in the passenger seat catching Sienna’s worried reflection and feeling his chest tighten. He hated what they were doing but he knew he had to have faith everything would work out.   
Ellis pulled up in front of SiSi’s and put the car in park. He glanced up at the rear view.   
“Just stay calm, Red. We’ll be close. Nothing is gonna happen to you, you have my word.”   
Sienna nodded and exited the back seat, stopping at Chris’ window.   
“I love you.”   
“I love you back, babydoll.”   
They shared a lingering kiss that held fear even though they tried to convey their reassurance. Sienna tossed her bag over her shoulder and walked up to the front door. She swung open the door before stepping inside to the smell of hair products and air fresheners. Ordinarily that smell would’ve encompassed her soul and lifted it up. Now, it only made her stomach twist further. Greeting her staff as she walked by trying to muster her best smile, Sienna set up her station and made sure to hide her phone in the small pouch of her apron.   
45 minutes had passed before the front door chimed at the entrance of an incoming customer. Sienna glanced up and did a double take as she noticed Maceo who gave her an unsettling look, a curve to his smirk that made him look like the smarmy worm Chris hated so much.   
“Welcome to SiSi’s,” Sienna announced as she started in his direction. “Do you have an appointment with us today?”   
“I don’t but I was told you take walk ins.”   
“We do. Lucky for you, my schedule and my chair are open right now. I could take you.” Sienna forced a tight smile.   
“That would be great. Thanks.”   
They both went back to her chair where she got him situated.   
“What are we doing today, sir?”   
“Just a simple shave. I’m trying to look presentable for a date later on. She actually told me about this place.”   
“Sounds like she’s got great taste,” Sienna said with a hint of arrogance in her tone.   
“With her being one of your best customers, I would hope so.”   
Sienna’s brow creased at the comment and a few seconds later, realization set in. He had to have been talking about Jade. The thought put a hitch in her movements but only for a second. Leaning the chair back, Sienna prepped Maceo’s face while fighting the urge to choke him right there. She spared a quick 30 seconds to shoot a text to Ellis before pushing her phone back in her pocket. Taking out her razor blade, she made a show of flicking it up so Maceo could see. His face remained neutral but there was a noticeable bob of his Adam’s apple.  
“Stay as still as you can,” she warned. 

* * *

  
  
Ellis read the text that flashed on his screen: 

**_‘I can keep him busy for the next half hour or so.’_**  
  
Nodding, he looked to the passenger seat at Chris who met his eyes.   
“He’s inside.”   
“Good. Let’s make sure everything is ready.”   
The two men got out of the truck and went around to the trunk where Chris had packed a lot and stashed some guns. Ellis unwound the cord of rope inconspicuously hiding amongst his family’s camping equipment and placed it with the rest of the materials they packed away.   
“Let’s get this little prick,” said Chris, his hand cocking his gun before he put it in his waistband.   
  


* * *

Sienna focused as much as she could on her task as Maceo tried to make small talk with her, figuring out ways to make her squirm and being slightly successful at it. She felt her grip on the razor tighten when she felt his hand no so subtly brush her thigh in a manner that was all too comfortable for her liking. She fought the urge to press too hard on the blade as she approached his jugular, the curve of the razor blade gliding smoothly over Maceo’s skin. She knew she could make something small look like a run of the mill accident but was it worth it to test him, especially in public? Then again, she thought, he had the _nerve_ to try to scare her in public. He all but threatened her. Maybe one small nick...   
  


“Ahh,” Maceo hissed.   
Sienna feigned innocence as she quickly swiped a cotton ball and dabbed at the spot of blood on the side of his neck. “Sorry about that. I have issues every now and again with keeping my hands steady.”   
“You should be more careful.”   
They momentarily met eyes before Maceo smirked and closed his eyes, relaxing into the chair. Sienna’s body heated up as she continued on praying that Chris would just walk in and smother him right in her chair.   
By the time Sienna finished applying aftershave to Maceo’s fresh face and removed the apron from around his neck, she noticed her phone buzz in her pocket. Taking it out, she glanced at the screen.   
  


**_‘How’s it going?’_** Ellis texted.   
  


**_‘Wrapped up. Keep an eye out.’_**   
  


Maceo took out his wallet and laid a fresh bill on the counter. “Keep the change. I’ll have to come back here some day. Soon,” he added the last word as if it was an afterthought.   
“I’ll keep my chair open just for you,” Sienna responded flatly.   
Stepping away from the chair, Maceo straightened his clothes and casually leaned over close enough to make sure Sienna could hear him.   
“And for future reference, I know plenty of people with steady hands. In case you need some practice. It’s a bad look for business if your customers know about you... “ _accidentally”_ leaving nicks.”   
Sienna bit her tongue watching him leave. “Fucking cuck.” 

  
Maceo gently rubbed the spot on his neck as he maintained his stride down the sidewalk towards his car and started reaching for his keys.   
“I didn’t know they those in bitch sizes,” a young man said as he nonchalantly passed by.   
“Excuse me?” Maceo said, backing away from his car.   
The man in question had short brown hair and a large tattoo peaking out from his tee shirt. The other, who was stifling a laugh beside his friend, was slightly shorter but stocky. He held a basketball and rolled it from one hand to the next.   
“Nothing, sorry. I was just curious... do you keep your balls in that car or another one?”   
“Fuck off, kid. I don’t have time for this.”   
The two young men exchanged a look between each other as Maceo clicked the remote to unlock his door. There was a loud thud as the driver side door was jolted away from his hand and a basketball bounced back towards the shorter of the two.   
“What the f—?” Maceo started.   
The young men took off around a corner and Maceo gave chase, eager to teach these little pissants a thing or two about messing with a million dollar car. As he rounded the corner, he collided into a broad chest. Stepping back, he looked up at the offending figure and paused, taken aback by who it was.   
“How you doin, Maceo?” Ellis asked.   
“Ellis. What a surprise. What was this supposed to be, some lame ass setup to get me alone?”   
“Worked didn’t it?”   
Maceo suddenly watched his vision go black as a bag was thrown over his head and secured. While Ellis stood back and watched his two guys throw him to the ground, Chris emerged from the Rover, a determined look on his face. Walking over to where Maceo struggled to get off the ground, Chris raised his foot and buried the heel of his boot square into his forehead causing him to go limp.   
“Load him up. I want this taken care of by sundown.”   
The men silently nodded as they all picked up Maceo’s body and carried him to the trunk of the car. 

* * *

Sienna nervously watched the front door for hours waiting for Chris to return home. The only thing she had heard from him was a lone text: ‘Daddy’s got work to do. Love you.’  
A few of Chris’ men had posted themselves outside to keep watch so Sienna wouldn’t be completely alone. She ran her hands through Dodger’s fur and held him close as he napped in her lap.  
It was around midnight when Chris finally walked in, his demeanor neutral. Sienna felt her heart jump as she leapt off the couch.  
“God, you’re okay,” she sighed.  
Chris let a small smirk crease his face as he opened his arms and waited for Sienna to launch herself into them, his lips finding her temple.  
“I’m okay. What about you?”  
“Fine. Just anxious for you to come back. Is the... situation... handled?”  
“Yeah, he’s long gone.”  
Sienna sighed in relief as she leaned her head on his shoulder. “Good.”  
Chris rubbed her back as he kissed her again on her forehead. “Come on, let’s get you in bed.”

  
Chris had arranged for him and Sienna to have the entire day to themselves in light of finally out of trouble. He woke his girl to a breakfast of fresh fruits, bacon and eggs before treating her to a sensual bath that ended with Sienna breathless and satisfied on the bathroom floor. Around the afternoon, after a short nap, the two got dressed and Chris took Sienna out shopping. While Chris had only semi focused on clothes, Sienna eyed the adult store across the way.  
“Hey, let’s go in there,” she pointed, a mischievous grin on her face.  
When Chris saw what she was pointing at, he chuckled. “Fine.”  
Inside, Sienna felt like a kid in a candy store. She hadn’t been shopping for lingerie or toys or anything on the risqué side since she and Chris got together. And while she loved how he matched her kinks, she wanted to go a little further with him. Which is why when Sienna held up a jeweled princess plug, Chris was instantly hard.   
“Really?” he asked.   
“Won’t be my first time using one of these. Are you okay with though?”   
Chris stepped closer to Sienna and leaned in towards her ear. “Babydoll, I’d bend you over that counter and put it in right now if I was crazy enough.”   
Sienna bit her lip as she giggled. “You’re a pervert.”   
Chris winked as he gathered all their new purchases and walked up to the counter.   
  


* * *

Sienna finished applying her makeup and adjusted her skirt along with the fishnet stockings underneath. Her newly braided hair was pulled back into a high ponytail that showed off her features. Chris appeared in the doorway then, stopping for a second to admire her, and sauntered up to her.   
“I got you something I want you to wear tonight.”   
“Oh? Is it shiny?” Sienna asked, bouncing on her toes.   
“You tell me.”   
Raising one hand and slowly lowering it in front of her, he allowed a necklace to dangle from his fingers. It was silver with a heart shaped charm hanging from it.   
“Babe! It’s so pretty!”   
“Read the engraving.”   
Sienna took the charm between her fingers and turned it over to see _Babydoll_ in cursive script.   
“I love it,” Sienna turned to give Chris a kiss.   
“I’m glad. I only want the best things for my girl. And since I’m giving you one jewel to wear, it only my makes sense to me that you have another.”   
Chris had been keeping his other hand behind his back the entire time which Sienna only happened to notice then. When he raised it, he flashed her new princess plug and a bottle of lube before placing them on the counter.   
Sienna smirked as her thighs clenched together. “Well now I don’t know which one I like more.”   
Chris secured the necklace before leaning forward to pepper Sienna’s neck with kisses, his hands roaming her full figure.   
“You want me to do it or do you wanna give me a show?”   
Sienna felt her clit throb at the thought of being on display for Chris while she worked the plug inside her ass. However, the thought of him doing it himself already had her wet and wanting.   
“You do it. Please.”   
She could feel him hardening against her back as he met her eyes, fiery blue to earthy brown. Chris gently pat Sienna on her ass.   
“Bend over. Spread your legs.”   
She did as she was told, her head resting on her forearms on the counter, and waited with a smile on her face. There was that innocent air about her that Chris loved; The dichotomy of her looking so sickeningly sweet while she was patiently waiting for him spread her open never failed to make his body tremble.   
Chris opened the bottle of lube and applied some to his middle finger. Pushing Sienna’s skirt up over her hips, he moved her thong to the side and spread her cheeks. He circled the ring of muscle with his finger softly, only teasing the tip of it just past her hole. Sienna relaxed despite wanting to squirm, her excitement taking hold. Chris lazily moved his finger in and out until he was knuckle deep and then added a second finger. A soft moan vibrated in Sienna’s chest at the intrusion.   
“You’re doing good, doll,” he praised. Removing his fingers, he grabbed the plug and squeezed lube onto it before nestling it between Sienna’s cheeks. “Ready for more?”   
“Been ready, Daddy.”   
Chris smirked. “Good girl.”   
The cool, slick metal eased past the muscle and Sienna let out a heavy breath as she absentmindedly pushed back against it.   
“Fuck,” she moaned into her arms.   
Chris watched her take the plug, her little hole accommodating to it perfectly, and his dick strained painfully against the the fabric of his boxers. Soon, only the black jewel was visible between her supple cheeks and the sight almost had Chris salivating.   
“This looks so fucking good, babydoll.”   
“It better. And I think I’ve pretty much ruined my panties.”   
Chris felt between Sienna’s legs and was surprised to see how much she was turned on.   
“My girl likes to have her cute little ass played with. Duly noted.”   
He rubbed her arousal into her lips as he nibbled her earlobe.   
“Do we have to go out?” Sienna asked.  
She backed her ass into Chris’ front and felt her stomach flutter when her plug teased her.   
“We don’t have to if you don’t want to. It’s your world, baby.”   
“Don’t let me make decisions right now. My head is too fuzzy.”   
Chris chuckled. “Exactly.”   
“You’re evil.”   
“Better decide quick. You know how impatient I am.”   
Sienna wanted to go out but the mess coating the insides of her thighs told her to say “Fuck it.” There was always another night for them to go out together.   
“You want me over the sink or the bed?”   
“Oh sweetheart, if you think I’m not gonna have you bent over every surface of this room, you’re sadly mistaken.”


	15. Chapter 15

It felt like a weight had been lifted off the both of them as they relaxed into a routine; Sienna stayed busy at the salon while Chris stayed busy with mundane tasks he never had time for before. Between work they found time to devote to romantic evenings together that always ended with them making love until they fell asleep in each other’s arms. Everything was nearly perfect.   
Almost too perfect.   
Sienna sat in the back office of the shop going through her emails and making sure her bills were in order as Iyla’s ‘ _Shampoo_ ’ played from the speakers. A knock on the door pulled her attention from her screen.   
“Come in,” she called.   
The door opened and at first Sienna could only see a large flower arrangement obscuring the person holding it. Slowly, it lowered down to reveal that boyish grin she loved so much. Chris walked into the office and placed the arrangement on the desk where it took up half of the already occupied space.   
“What’s this for?”   
“I can’t bring my girl flowers?”   
“You can bring flowers. I think this is a whole ass garden though.”   
“Only the best for you.”   
He rounded the desk and leaned down to kiss Sienna.   
“Thank you, babe. It’s beautiful.”   
Chris sat on the edge of the desk and folded his hands in his lap. Sienna couldn’t help but feel that all too lovely flip in her stomach as she eyed him up and down from the blue dress shirt hugging his toned frame to the bespoke dark trousers flowing down over his polished shoes. His sleeves were unbuttoned and rolled up to his elbows showing off the veins that Sienna always traced. He looked so casual yet he still carried himself as he always did— like a man worthy of everyone’s respect. His charm mixed seamlessly with the danger just beneath the surface, the mixture Sienna fell for in the first place.  
“You’re staring awfully hard, Ms. Jons. See something you like?” He smiled in amusement.  
Sienna leaned back in her chair and crossed one leg over the other. “As a matter of fact I do,” she smirked.   
It wasn’t clear whether it was her good mood as of late or her pent up lust whenever Chris was near but she found herself feeling brazen enough to trail her black manicured fingers over Chris’ thigh up towards the bulge that was very visible through his slacks. Chris watched her for a few seconds with a raised brow, allowing her hand to keep traveling closer, before laying his own hand on top of hers stopping it.   
“Not here, doll. I don’t wanna distract you from work.”   
“Last I checked, _I’m_ the boss here. Things get done on my time. And right now,” Sienna paused and pushed away from her chair to close and lock her office door, “I feel like putting work on hold for a few minutes.” She walked back over to where Chris sat and stood between his legs. “Is that okay with you?”   
Chris grinned. “You’re the boss.”   
“And as the boss, I have control in this situation, right?”   
“Yes ma’am.”   
“Okay then.” Sienna sat back down in her chair and let her legs fall open. “Make the boss happy.”   
Chris immediately felt his body go hot. He never was one to follow commands but in this instance with Sienna in front of him in a sexy leather skirt that rode up her full thighs and her gorgeous brown eyes hooded and holding playful mischief, he couldn’t possibly deny her. Sliding off the desk, he knelt down in front of her and placed one of her legs over his shoulder. His rough hands ran up the length of her thighs until they reached her silk thong and pulled it down. She was already wet causing Chris to lick his lips.   
“Nothing like getting my favorite snack in the middle of the day,” he teased.   
Sienna giggled and followed his head with her eyes as he moved towards her core. That first languid lick against her clit made her breath hitch. Chris wasted no time rolling his tongue over every velvety smooth inch of her pussy, her taste always intoxicatingly sweet. The way he suckled her clit and pulled back with an loud slurp made Sienna groan. She quickly bit down on her knuckles and mentally reminded herself to stay quiet. Chris pulled away from her from a moment. Taking her discarded thong in his hand, he looked up at her.   
“Open.”   
Sienna obeyed and allowed the fabric into her mouth. Chris gave her a devilish wink before diving back between her thighs. Muffled moans mixed in with the music still playing from the computer, a soundtrack to the filthy yet sensual act taking place. Within minutes, Sienna was squirming helplessly in her chair, her hands gripping the arms for purchase, as Chris pushed one long finger into her heat and curled it, his tongue lapping at her clit. Her body trembled as her orgasm rolled through her entire body. Chris moaned appreciatively as he cleaned her juices and planted a kiss at her apex. Standing, he wiped his mouth before removing the thong from Sienna’s.   
“You don’t even work for me but you get a raise,” Sienna said as she adjusted her skirt.   
Chris chuckled. “Well that is one job I love doing. I’ll take this as payment,” he said before stuffing her panties in his pocket. “I’ll let you get back to work.”   
“Thank you for my flowers. And my tongue down.”   
“You’re welcome, sweetheart. You can expect more where that came from later.”   
“Can’t wait.”   
He gave her a parting wave before slipping out the door. Sienna bit her lip and she giggled to herself. A light knock startled her as Vera appeared in the doorway.   
“Oooh, what just happened in here?” She smiled knowingly.   
“Don’t worry about it, nosy.”   
“Mmhmm. Y’all nasty,” she smiled before closing the door. 

* * *

  
  
Sienna stepped into the house and was greeted by the smell of linen and lavender, her favorite scents.   
“Hey, babe,” she called out.   
Chris emerged from the kitchen shirtless with only a pair of loose fitting grey sweats hanging from his narrow hips. The sight nearly caused Sienna to gasp aloud as her eyes automatically gazed down to the thick imprint of his cock through the grey material. It was the most comfortable she had ever seen him look.   
“How was the rest of your day?”   
“Um...,” Sienna forced herself to form words and not focus too far south on the man’s body. “Pretty good actually. What have you been up to?”   
Chris held out his hand for her to take before leading her to the kitchen. “I was thinking we could have a nice dinner for ourselves tonight so I had my mom send me the recipe for her homemade chicken Alfredo and garlic bread. And then I figured for dessert,” he paused to open the fridge, “we could have some chocolate covered strawberries. I also got an incredibly expensive bottle of red chilling in the ice box. For what I paid for it, it better do the trick.”   
Sienna grinned at him as he walked through the entire dinner menu. “You know you don’t always have to be so perfect, right? You’re allowed to be mediocre.”   
Chuckling, Chris pulled her close to him. “I’m sorry if it’s too much. I just feel like we haven’t truly had a chance to be a real couple yet. We’ve had to focus on so many other things and put us on the back burner. Now, I wanna make up for all that. Plus, I love going overboard for you. No matter what, my partner will always receive the best of the best whether that’s clothes, jewelry, food or whatever else you want.”   
“I get that but at what point does this cross over from spoiling me to treating me like a sugar baby?”   
“I guess we’ll never know.”   
They both chuckled quietly as they shared a kiss. Sienna pulled back and sighed as she crouched to take off her boots.   
“Well I’m gonna go freshen up and change before you get started.”   
“Oh, you didn’t think dinner and dessert was everything, did you?”   
Sienna froze, a mixture of confusion and slight fear on her face as she registered the subtle shift in those blue eyes that were now stormy grey. “It’s not?”   
Chris gave her an evil smile as he picked her up in one fluid motion and tossed her over his shoulder. Sienna squealed at the action and giggled as Chris whisked her away.   
“I believe I mentioned earlier after eating that pretty pussy of yours that there was more where that came from. Did you forget?”   
It was maddening that for the rest of the day, Sienna could barely concentrate on work because she kept making a mess between her legs. She absolutely did _not_ forget.   
“I think I did,” she feigned innocence.   
Chris shook his head as he tsked. “Looks like I have to make sure you don’t forget next time.” His large hand squeezed her ass through the leather skirt she wore causing her to giggle.   
Once they reached the bedroom, Chris dropped her into the soft, cushy material of the comforter on his bed. Sienna propped herself up on her elbows as Chris stood back to appraise her.   
“I don’t know what I wanna do to you first, babydoll. Part of me wants to eat you out until you cry, another part of me wants to put you on your knees and fuck you stupid, and another part of me wants to have you sit on my cock and ride it til you scream. Decisions, decisions.”   
Sienna thought the whimper that hummed in her throat was only loud enough for her to hear until Chris smiled at her.   
“That all sounds good to me,” her voice came out hoarse. “Can I still take a shower first? I wanna be clean before you get me dirty again.”  
Chris grazed one hand up the length of her leg to the hem of her skirt. His touch made goosebumps erupt across her skin. The stare he gave her combined with the sinister smirk creasing his lips made a flood coat Sienna’s inner thighs.   
“Sure, doll. Go ahead.” Urgency and excitement took over as she pushed herself off the bed. She was stopped short by a rough hand grabbing her forearm. “I get to watch you though.”  
Sienna felt her jaw fall open. Who was this man in front of her and where was he hiding all this time?  
“O-okay,” she stuttered.  
Chris tipped her head with his index finger beneath her chin. “ _Daddy_.”  
“Okay, Daddy.”  
“Good girl.”  
Sienna ran the shower and got the water to the temperature she liked before she began stripping out of her clothes. She opted to play along with the mood Chris set. If he wanted to get filthy, who was she to deny? This was one area she thrived in. She took her time removing her shirt as Chris leaned against the sink with his arms crossed watching her intently. Each article of clothing was taken off one by one with a sexy flourish as Sienna did her best striptease in front of him, her hips swaying with each movement. The kicker came when she completely bent over to flash her glistening lips as she pushed her skirt down to her ankles. Peering over her shoulder, she noticed Chris clenching his fists to the point of his knuckles going white as his dick bobbed impatiently in his sweats. She smiled as she opened the shower door and left it open for him to see. Grabbing her jasmine body wash, she lathered it into a cloth and started washing her body. She let her hands roam through the suds and linger on her breasts where her fingers played with her hardened nipples. Her head rolled back as she moaned and shot Chris a look as if to say _“this could be you.”_ Chris got the message loud and clear as he began to fidget with barely contained energy. His hand traveled down and palmed at his length.   
“You can join me, Daddy,” Sienna teased.   
Chris took a step and froze. He refused to break first especially since he started this. He was supposed to make her break but of course she was just as good at this as he was. Pulling his sweats down, he kicked them off and stepped towards the shower as he stroked his cock. Sienna felt her mouth water. Chris stopped at the doorway of the shower and looked down at her.   
“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”  
Sienna smiled knowingly and let her hand go from her breast to her sex, her fingers nudging between her lips to tease her clit. Soap still clung to her skin in places as the rest washed away.  
“I know you wanna feel how wet I am for you right now. You want me to fuck myself on your fingers and make a mess don’t you, Daddy?”   
A frustrated sigh left Chris as he tried to hold onto his resolve.   
“You know what I want right now, doll?”   
“Hmm?”   
“You. On your knees. Mouth open.”   
Sienna smiled as she rung the water from her cloth and hung it up before placing her hands on his chest.   
“Yes, sir.”   
She got to her knees and let her mouth fall slack as she stared up at Chris, that mischievous look in her eyes. Chris took her wrists and held them up and apart in a firm grip before shoving his cock past her lips.   
“Be my good little slut and take everything I give you.” He thrust his hips with a harsh snap making his rigid girth go to the back of Sienna’s throat. She moaned and gagged around his length as her throat relaxed to take all of him. Her head moved back and forth as she sucked him off without a care as to how loud she was being. “That’s my girl. So hungry for Daddy’s cock, huh?”   
Tears pricked her eyes the harder he fucked her throat and even through the warm water still cascading over her body, she could feel her arousal pooling as her pussy began to ache at not yet being filled. Chris grunted above her, his jaw slack and his cheeks tinted red. He pulled back once he felt himself climbing too high too fast, allowing Sienna to breathe and watched her eyes overflowing with tears. He smiled at her and wiped her dampened face before pushing his thumb into her mouth.   
“You’re clean enough, sweetheart. Let’s get you in bed.”   
Sienna was still soaked from the water and they barely made it to the bed before Chris gave in to whatever animalistic instincts took over and forced her onto the floor on her back. He slid inside of her with ease and started moving before either of them had time to adjust. Sienna moaned aloud as Chris cursed at how good she felt around him, like the warmest honey and smoothest velvet.   
“Oh shit, Daddy. You feel so fucking good.”   
“Is this what you wanted, babydoll? Wanna be fucked like a dirty slut?”   
“Yes please!” Sienna cried out. “I need you so bad.”   
“Listen to you. So desperate for Daddy’s dick. Can barely keep me inside you, you’re so fucking wet.”   
He took her legs and pushed them up as far as they could go leaving her spread open and vulnerable at that angle. He hit that sweet spot at her center that made her back arch and her mewls go to full fledged screams.   
“I’m close, Daddy!”   
“Already? You wanna come so soon, baby?”   
“Please!”   
Chris could feel her begin to squeeze him and pulled out of her heat, her arousal dripping off him.   
“Not yet. You don’t get to come until you’re absolutely full.” Sienna laid on the floor trembling and breathless as she watched Chris go to his nightstand and take out her princess plug along with a bottle of lube. “On the bed, babydoll.”   
Her limbs felt weightless and her spine all but turned to jelly as she moved to the bed and assumed the position she knew Chris wanted her in. He squeezed her ass in both hands before spreading her cheeks apart and tracing her hole with his tongue. Sienna gasped and tried to move but Chris forced her to stay still as he prepared her.   
She could hear the bottle open and the cool gel drip onto her skin before it snapped close. The plug slipped in with ease and Chris took a second to admire the picture before him. Positioning himself at her slit, Chris reached forward to take a fistful of Sienna’s braids with one hand while the other held onto her hip. Sienna knew she would feel full but with the sheer size of Chris stretching her open while the plug rested between her ass cheeks, she swore she had never been so full before.   
“Fuck,” she whimpered, unprepared for what Chris was about to do.   
“Tell me who you belong to, doll.” His voice was incredibly deep, his tone commanding.   
“I belong to you, Daddy.”   
“That’s a good girl.”   
The first snap of his hips was dizzying. It knocked the wind out of Sienna and it only got exponentially worse— or better — from that point. Chris moved like he was possessed. He even took himself by surprise as he fucked Sienna with a ferocity neither of them had seen before. His hips pounded hers into the bed and the sounds emanating from her were unlike anything he heard before. Sienna could hardly form a coherent word let alone a sentence, only hysterical cries flowing from her mouth.   
“I can’t take it, Daddy. ‘S too much!”   
“I know you can take it, baby. You’re such a good girl getting all your little holes filled.”   
“Please let me come. Please.”   
Chris laughed. “Desperate little cock slut. Let go. Let Daddy see you.”   
He hadn’t even completed the sentence before Sienna was screaming into the expanse of the room as her orgasm rocked her entire body from head to toe. Shocks sparked every nerve ending in her fingers and toes. Her pussy made the most obscene noises as she squirted down her thighs and onto the bed.   
“Mmm. That’s it, baby. Make a fucking mess,” Chris grunted.   
He quickly pulled out and got down to taste her pussy, her juices leaking onto his face and mouth. He hummed as he licked up every drop he could before resuming his position inside her, his pace never faltering.   
“Too much,” Sienna cried.   
“A little more, babydoll. I’m coming. Fuck!”   
Chris accentuated one last thrust before he spilled deep inside Sienna not daring to waste a single ounce. Their frantic sounds slowly subsided to breathless moans as Chris pulled his messy cock from Sienna and let her curl up on the bed, her knees moving towards her chest. Catching his breath, Chris looked over at the quaking mess of a woman facing away from him and the large wet spot on his bed. He chuckled to himself as he climbed in bed behind Sienna.   
“You good, babydoll?” No answer. “Is it okay if I take your plug out?”   
Sienna nodded weakly. He took his time removing the jeweled toy and setting it off to the side. Pulling her close to his body, he gently stroked her arms and legs and laid tender kisses to her face and neck until her trembling subsided and slowly but surely, she regained her ability to speak.   
“No more DP for a while, please? I might actually die.”   
Chris laughed as he kissed the crown of her head. “Fine.”   
“I hope you’re not planning on doing more because I’m pretty sure you broke me.”   
“Don’t worry. We still have time after dinner.”   
Sienna feigned crying as she tried to imagine what more Chris could do to her. 

* * *

It was a cool Sunday evening and everything was quiet outside for miles as Sienna snuggled up next to Chris in one of his sweaters. They lounged on the couch with Dodger close by snoozing peacefully, his head resting in Sienna’s lap. They were watching some bad B horror movie that was making them laugh more than anything else. Even so, it didn’t stop Sienna from talking to the screen whenever one of the protagonists did something stupid. Chris laughed at her comments as he hugged her close. His phone buzzed in his pocket and momentarily drew his attention away from the tv to see what notification waited for him. Taking the phone out, he read the screen.   
_**‘Some shit just came up. On my way to your place now. Gotta talk ASAP.’**_ Ellis was always short and to the point when it came to something important.   
Chris immediately knew it was business related and he straightened up, his face falling to a seriously stoic expression. Sienna noticed his sudden shift and craned her head to look at him.   
“What’s up?”   
“I gotta go to the office. Ellis and I need to talk.”   
The matter could have concerned a number of things, most of which Sienna didn’t want to know. She sighed as she moved away from Chris to let him stand. Without another word, he kissed her forehead before stalking away leaving her alone with a still sleeping Dodger. Sienna hoped that whatever the matter was, it wouldn’t pull Chris away from her again.   
10 minutes later, Ellis let himself in, stopping to say hi to Sienna and give her a quick kiss on the cheek for a split second before going to Chris’ office. The two men locked themselves in the room and occupied seats across from each other.   
“We got a problem.”   
“Please tell me it’s a small one.” Chris took a cigarette from his pack and lit it.  
Ellis shook his head. “Wish I could. It seems someone found our handiwork with Maceo and hauled his ass to the nearest ER. I had one of the boys go check on his status. He’s critical still and may be fucked up for a long time but doctors feel like he’ll pull through eventually.”   
Chris froze at the words, his hand in a fist by his mouth. His jaw clenched so hard it began to hurt.   
“Fuck!” He shoved himself out of his seat and paced the floor. “Is any of his detail there?”   
“24/7. They trade off in shifts.”   
“This motherfucker is like a goddamn parasite that just won’t die. I don’t understand how someone managed to find him. We were so careful.” Chris smoothed his hand over his beard and back over his neck.   
“What do you wanna do?”   
For the first time, Chris didn’t have an answer to that question. His already hot anger flared even more from that alone. Whatever he planned next had to be absolutely meticulous down to the last detail. He would have to talk to Benny. Clearly more hands needed to be on deck for this and he knew Benny would be willing to help especially after they lost Aiden.   
“I’ll figure something out. For now, try to keep a watch on Maceo. I want everything from his progress reports to how many men are watching him down to the fucking meals they eat. I don’t care if I have to find a way to empty out that hospital, that little bitch won’t continue to breathe for much longer.”   
“Got it. I’ll keep my guys on top of everything,” Ellis said as he stood. He watched his best friend mentally calculating where to start. “Hey, what will you tell little Red out there?”   
For a moment, Chris’ anger completely dissipated. Just like him, Sienna thought they were rid of Maceo for good. He didn’t want to tell her the news now, especially after the time they had together. She was so relieved when Chris came home that night. It would surely break her heart to hear that they were no longer out of the woods but plunged deeper now.   
“I don’t know. She wanted me to be done with all of this after we took care of Maceo. The life, everything. Now I have to tell her that’s not possible.”   
Ellis gave an understanding nod. “If I’ve learned anything about her over the months, she’s more than understanding. She hates what you do but she was also willing to help you too. Just be straight with her.”   
Chris felt nausea roll over him and a pain hit his stomach. He knew that Sienna would be disappointed. But if she stayed this long, surely she would stay through this as well.   
  


Chris stood in the shower allowing the hot water to pelt his skin harshly as his head hung under the spray. His mind was running faster than he could process and it was beginning to lead to a migraine. He was so lost in his thoughts that the shower door opening took him by surprise. Sienna stepped in behind him and closed the door, a soft smile on her face.   
“You okay? I was expecting you to come back and finish the movie with me.”   
Chris faced her and pulled her to him, the water bouncing off his shoulders and misting her face.   
“I was going to. Just... had some stuff on my mind. Figured I take a shower to try to put it at ease.”   
“Is it working?”   
Chris shook his head no, a sad smile gracing his features. Sienna cupped his face in her hands and made him meet her eyes.   
“Babe, tell me what’s wrong. Let me help.”   
His heart twisted in his chest. The love in Sienna’s eyes was unwavering as she stared up at him waiting for a response.   
“I... I just want you here with me like you are now. This is all I need.”   
Sienna nodded and hugged him, her cheek pressed against his chest. He wondered if she could hear his heart pounding from the growing anxiety he felt.   
“Let’s go to bed. You might feel better if you get some rest.”   
Chris allowed her to turn off the shower and lead him out. She grabbed his towel and dried his reddened skin before leading him to the bedroom. Pulling the covers back, Sienna climbed into bed and pulled Chris in after her before covering the both of them. She snuggled up against him and peppered kisses all over his chest. The gesture felt so foreign to him; As a man that had basically everything, he was accustomed to waiting on his partner and supplying their every need. He loved to spoil and not worry about being spoiled back. Sienna taking the time to do something as simple as this only made his sadness worse as his heart swelled.   
“I love you, babydoll,” he finally spoke.   
“I love you, too.”   
Sleep evaded Chris long after Sienna dozed off next to him, her soft snoring the only sound in the otherwise quiet room. He dreaded what the next day would bring. 

* * *

Sienna stretched her limbs as she woke up alone in Chris’ bed. Peeking over at her phone, she read the time as 9:39 am. Hopping out of bed, she pulled on one of Chris’ shirts and a pair of underwear before going off to find him. The lower floor was empty save for Dodger playing with a toy in his bed.   
“Where’s Daddy, Bubs?”   
Dodger perked up before getting out of bed and trotting off to the basement with Sienna close behind. They found Chris deep in concentration on a bench as he lifted two dumbbells on either side of him, short grunts of exertion leaving him. Sienna stood over him and waited for an opening so she could lean down and kiss him on his forehead. That seemed to snap him out of his thoughts.   
“What are you doing up so early?”   
Chris set the weights on the floor and sat up. A sheen of sweat was visible on his face.   
“Just needed to clear my head.”   
“Still not feeling any better?”   
“Not really.”   
Sienna opened Chris’ arms and sat in his lap before wrapping his arms around her. “Babe, talk to me. Please.”   
Chris searched her eyes and couldn’t see anything other than genuine concern there. He mustered up the strength to finally say the words aloud to her.   
“Maceo is alive.”   
Sienna froze, her eyes wide. “What?”   
“Someone found him and took him to a hospital. He’s critical but they’re thinking he could pull through.”   
“Oh.” The disappointment was evident in her tone along with something else Chris couldn’t quite make out. “Well, as long as he’s not conscious he’s not making any calls which means he’s not a threat, right? We’re still okay. Right?”   
Chris looked away. From the moment he woke up, his mind was made up. He just didn’t know how to break it to her.   
“Sienna,” he started.   
“You haven’t called me by my name in a long time. Do I wanna know what you have to say?” She tried to joke but there was no teasing in her voice.   
“I know I told you that I would consider what you asked of me that day at Ellis’ house. And I had been thinking about it a lot since then. But, right now, after finding out about Maceo, I can’t consider that. Not now.”   
Sienna felt her heart fall. “What does that mean?”   
Chris met her eyes again and they both knew then what he was about to say. “I can’t leave until my job is done.”


	16. Chapter 16

Sienna stood up and looked at Chris, her eyes filled with hurt and confusion.   
“I don’t understand. We were just fine. Why are you letting him come between us again?”   
“Baby, I’m not letting him come between us. But I can’t rest knowing he’s still alive. I swore I would put an end to the shit he’s done and I have to see it through. Please understand that.”   
Anger boiled under Sienna’s skin and she wanted to scream. “I’m sorry if I can’t understand this compulsive need to finish something that could easily be put to an end. Why can’t Ellis sneak in and do something so you don’t have to? Why is it always up to you?”   
“Because I have other men looking to me to make the big decisions and I have a reputation to uphold. Maceo came into this world thinking he could easily get to the top with his money. He wasn’t ready to shed blood and do whatever was necessary for this city like me, Benny and Aiden. We can’t have someone like him causing trouble any longer. Plus, his security has eyes on him every hour that he’s in that hospital. It’ll take more than someone sneaking in and slipping something into his IV to kill him.” Chris watched the expression on Sienna’s face shift from sadness to anger and back again. “I’m sorry, doll. I truly am. I just... really need you to understand this and be by my side.”   
“Chris, I have been by your side since day one. Even when you told me what kind of life you led, I stayed. Truthfully, on some level I was attracted to the mystery that came with a man being in the mob. I stayed even when I was convinced I couldn’t handle this.”   
“And I appreciate you for that. I honestly and truly do.”   
“But... I don’t know how much longer I can stand by and wait for this to come to an end.” Sienna hugged her arms to her body.   
“What are you saying?”   
Tears threatened and a burn rose in Sienna’s throat. She could already feel her heart breaking. “I’m saying that I deserve to be in a relationship where I don’t have to worry about mine or my partner’s safety everyday that we leave the house. I deserve to not be constantly followed by a security detail when I go to my job. I deserve to wake up knowing that at the end of the day, the man I love will come back to me in one piece. I deserve a real relationship that has a future.”   
“So what we have isn’t real?” Chris asked. He looked offended at the implication.   
“What we have is special but it’s also complicated and rooted in danger. I want— I _need_ — something that is the opposite of that. I want to come home to my boyfriend and watch tv or go out to the movies or just go for a drive without us feeling like we have to look over our shoulders. That’s not unreasonable. That’s normal. That’s what I want. And you’re not willing to give that to me because you’re fucking selfish!”   
“ _Selfish_? I’m selfish?!” Chris raised his voice.   
“Yes, Chris, you’re selfish. This isn’t about us. This is about you and your goddamn ego. You can’t stand to have your power tested and that’s what Maceo has been doing all this time. You let him get under your skin so easily that it’s all you can focus on. You’re willing to put our relationship at risk for a man that’s not even fucking coherent right now!”   
Chris clenched his jaw. “That’s not... you don’t get it, Sienna.”   
“No, I do get it. And I can’t wait any longer for this to come to an end. I love you and I wanna be with you but I can’t stay if there’s no future for us.”   
Chris dreaded this day. Even after he was sure Sienna would always stay, after she assured him she would, there was that nagging feeling that told him otherwise. That maybe one day she would get tired of it all and leave him anyway. He understood why but it didn’t stop him from wanting to fight to keep her.   
“Sienna, you’re the first woman I’ve ever met that I see a true future with. I didn’t even feel half of what I feel for you now for Jade in the five years we were together. You mean fucking everything to me, baby, don’t you see that? I need you. I need you more than I’ve needed anyone. You make me feel like a better man.”   
Sienna wanted to cover her ears to block out the words because she could feel her resolve weakening. His words wouldn’t work so well this time however. She needed actions and Chris wasn’t willing to give her that. Hot tears spilled down her cheeks as she shook her head.   
“If that’s true, then put all of this behind you. _Please_.”   
Chris felt a pang in his chest seeing her cry. “I can’t. Not yet.” He reached out for Sienna but she pulled away from him.   
“Then I can’t stay here.”   
“Sienna, please,” Chris whispered. He reached for her again.   
“Don’t,” she warned. Chris continued to come closer trying to take her in his arms but she denied him with every advance. “ _Don’t fucking touch me_! You don’t get to try to make it right now. It’s done. We’re _done_.”   
“Please.” It was a broken whisper of a word, pain sticking to it like glue. His own eyes filled with tears that dared to drop at any moment.   
Sienna shook her head as she took off in a full sprint up the stairs. Chris watched her disappear and it felt as if his heart was ripped from his chest in that instant. His hands raked over his head as he turned towards the full length mirror on the opposite wall. Blue eyes were now rimmed red with unshed tears and his chest heaved with building anger.   
“ _Fuck_!” he screamed.   
His hand immediately reached for the dumbbell on the floor and launched it across the room at the mirror, the glass shattering into small pieces across the floor. The commotion scared Dodger who took off to another room. Chris sank to the floor and finally allowed his tears to fall.   
  


Two hours passed before Chris trudged upstairs to his room. He had hoped that by some miracle he would find Sienna there waiting. Instead, he was greeted by emptiness. He searched the room to see every trace of her was gone; Her makeup and hair products were no longer in the en-suite, her clothes no longer in his closet or dresser. Even her belongings in the guest room were gone. The final nail in the coffin was the _Babydoll_ necklace he had just given her laying across his pillow. 

* * *

Two weeks. That’s how much time passed since that day. Sienna did her best to distract herself with work but during the quiet moments when she was in her apartment all alone, that’s when the pain came back and she found herself hugging a box of tissues as she cried over Chris. Corey, Jax and the rest of the staff tried to perk her up, even going as far as to bring her out to lunch or to a club but Sienna always refused. More than anything, she found herself wishing she could talk to her mother at a time like this. During the worst times, she knew what to say to lift Sienna’s spirits.   
Chris, on the other hand, had hardened completely. He hardly showed any emotion around his men. The day Sienna left, he called Ellis and told him what happened. By the time Ellis got to his house, Chris was halfway through a bottle of scotch and had chainsmoked half a pack of cigarettes. His eyes were glazed over and his voice was gravelly from both tears and screaming. He hated himself for the decision he made but he found himself trying to stay convinced that it was right, that Sienna just couldn’t understand right now. Her words rang in his head for days though. He was beginning to think that she may have been right after all. He forced himself to stay focused on the task at hand. Benny offered his help along with a few other friends both he and Ellis knew. The men met daily to discuss every detail down to all the men that looked after Maceo in the hospital, what his progress was and their plans to get to him and his team off the grid for good. They couldn’t afford to leave a stone unturned this time no matter how small. Chris was absolutely determined to finish the entire mess that Maceo started once and for all. In the back of his mind, he prayed that after all was said and done, Sienna would come back to him.   
  
Chris picked up a new bottle of scotch from the liquor store shelf and looked it over as he debated between it and a bottle of tequila.   
“Can’t believe you still drink that shit.”   
He turned to the disdain filled voice just over his shoulder and his face flashed annoyance for a fraction of a second.   
“Jade.”   
For the first time in years, she looked like a completely different woman; The platinum bob he remembered her having was now shoulder length and back to its naturally wavy brunette state. Her makeup, usually more exaggerated, was subtle and she donned a cable knit cardigan over jeans. She looked homely and unassuming, a drastic change to the image conscious woman he knew before.   
“How are things, Chris?”   
“Don’t try to play nice with me. Say what you have to say.”   
Jade winced slightly. “Chris, I know we’re not on the best terms but I’m not looking to start anything with you I promise. I just saw you in here and wanted to know how you’re doing. How’s Sienna?”   
“Don’t bring her up,” Chris pointed directly in her face.   
Jade held up her hands defensively as she took half a step back. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to overstep if I did.”   
Sighing, Chris set the scotch back on the shelf and hung his head. As much as he despised Jade, he was growing tired of always being spiteful towards her. It was a game that was getting old. They spent so long getting back at each other that the whole game had gotten old. He would probably never fully forgive her for what she did but he could at least act civil, especially since she was choosing to do so.   
“No, I didn’t mean to snap at you. Just... shit has been rough lately. Fucking Maceo is still making everything hell and the son of a bitch is comatose.”   
Jade fidgeted with her hands at the mention of Maceo. “Um... I heard about that. Was... was that you?”   
“What do you think?”   
She already knew the answer but it was still all the confirmation she needed and that fact made her stomach flip with anxiety. She knew better than to get involved with Maceo but she was bitter towards Chris and wanted to hit him where it hurt even if it meant mustering up the will to sleep with Maceo. However, after she gave him information on Sienna, she instantly regretted it. Sienna was a good person who didn’t deserve to be dragged into the chaos Maceo was trying to create for Chris. Soon after he cornered her in the mall, Jade decided against helping him out.   
“I need to tell you something. I gave Maceo the information to find Sienna. I told him about her salon and where he could find her. I can’t tell you how sorry I am. I never should’ve gotten involved with him but I wanted to get back at you and I could see how much you cared for her. I wanted to hurt you and I’m sorry.”   
Chris felt his jaw twitch at the confession. If Maceo hadn’t confronted Sienna in the mall, she never would have gotten involved with everything and maybe, just maybe, she would still be with him.   
“You fucking bitch,” he seethed between gritted teeth.   
“I’m sorry. I regretted it as soon as I did it.”   
“Well, she left me so it looks like your little plan worked like a charm.”   
Jade shook her head. “I know you hate me but please let me make this right.”   
“I don’t think you can. In fact, you’ve done enough.”   
Chris gave her a fleeting death glare before he stalked out of the store leaving Jade in the middle of the aisle. 

* * *

The following week brought more of the same. The nights in Sienna’s apartment were still quiet but the tears had dried up some time ago. She went back to attending her meetings since they helped in keeping her grounded in a way. Jody was thrilled to see her and provided a friendly ear for her to air all of her grievances afterwards. While it didn’t help completely, it was a step in a new direction. 

Sienna said goodnight to her staff as they headed out leaving her to close shop for the night. She did all her usual last minute things like make sure all the machines were turned off, sweeping any excess hair off the floor and sanitizing the stations before she grabbed her bag from the back office. She paused when she saw the flower arrangement Chris had given her. The flowers were wilted with some petals sprinkled over the desk. Despite the pain she felt whenever she looked at it, she couldn’t bring herself to throw it out. With a sigh, she turned out the lights and locked the office door behind her. Just then, the front door opened.   
“Sorry, I’m closing for —,” Sienna stopped when she saw who walked in. “Jade?”   
Jade offered a half smile. “Hey, gorgeous.”   
“Holy shit, I haven’t seen you in a minute. I didn’t even recognize you at first.”   
“Yeah. I’m going back to my roots. Literally.” She held up a lock of her hair for emphasis. “How’ve you been?”   
Sienna shrugged. “Depends on the day really.”   
Jade nodded knowingly. “I ran into Chris last week. He, uh, told me about you guys. Sorry to hear that.”   
“Things don’t work out sometimes. It was nice while it lasted.” She tried to sound nonchalant but her body language conveyed her true feelings.   
Jade crossed her arms. “You know, if you’d like to talk, I’m here. For anything.”   
“I appreciate it.”   
An awkward silence stretched on for a mere 30 seconds before Jade spoke up again. Her original intention for coming wasn’t to catch up with Sienna though it felt nice to do so.   
“I have something to tell you. Before I do, I just want you to know it was never my intention for things to go the way they did.” Sienna gave Jade a quizzical look before she continued. Clearing her throat, she said, “I was the one who told Maceo about you.”   
“Yeah well I figured as much when he came into my shop and told me one of my best customers was his girlfriend. Imagine my surprise.”   
“It wasn’t just that. The thing at the mall as well.”   
Sienna was taken aback, her brow furrowing. “You told him to say those things to me?”   
Jade shifted her weight to each foot in obvious discomfort. “I told him to try to scare you enough that you’d leave Chris. I did it because I didn’t want you to get caught up in any shit that would more than likely go down.”   
“Why? I mean why Maceo?”   
A look of shame passed over Jade’s features. “Pettiness and bitterness. I wanted to get back at Chris and I figured what better way than to be with the one man that hated him as much as I did. I realized pretty quickly though that I didn’t like what he was doing. I hated myself for joining him. Even more so for bringing you into it. If I could take it back, I would.”   
Sienna digested the information thrown at her and rubbed her temples. She wondered if Chris knew this too.   
“Um... thank you... for telling me.”   
“Do you hate me now?”   
Sienna gave a humorless chuckle. “I don’t hate you. You’ll be on my shit list for some time but I don’t hate you. Despite your own issues with Chris, I can respect on some level that you were looking out for me. You’re the only other person I know besides Chris who has any idea about all this mob shit. I didn’t even want anything to do with it when he and I first met. But I wanted him so I acted like I was okay with it all. Look how well that worked out.”   
Jade walked over to Sienna and stopped just a couple feet away from her. “I was with that man two years and I never saw him give a shit about me like he did you. Granted, I only saw you both together once but I could tell. He and I had a rocky relationship from the start but I could always read him. You brought something out in him that I never could. This life isn’t for everyone. It wasn’t for me and I knew it wasn’t for you. But if I know Christopher Robert Evans at all, I know that he would trade all of this for you. And if that’s coming from his ex wife of all people, take it to heart. Don’t let what Maceo and I caused drive you two apart. I think he needs you.”   
Sienna felt a swell of emotions in her chest in that moment. The more she thought about Jade’s words, the more they made sense. Chris told her that day that he needed her and she didn’t believe him. Perhaps he did need her the way she needed him. What she thought to be an almost codependent relationship was really built on two people needing a rock during a trying time in both their lives; Sienna was reeling from the loss of her mother and nearly fell back on the one coping mechanism she knew — pills. Chris had been entangled in a violent underworld of activities for half his life and as much as he enjoyed some things that came from it like money and a high end lifestyle, in the back of his mind he knew that life was no place to start a family. He wanted a cliché, apple pie life with a beautiful wife, kids and the white picket fence. It was hard to even imagine those things until Sienna entered the picture and gave him hope. They were each other’s light and now they were lost in the darkness again.   
Sienna nodded in agreement, a soft half smile finding her. “We need each other.” 

* * *

Chris watched Ellis and the rest of his team drive off before he retired back into his house. He went to his office to grab his laptop from his desk before heading off to bed. The screen had faded to a slideshow of pictures of himself with his family and he stopped to watch them go by, a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips. Suddenly, a picture of Sienna came up. It was one he had taken without her knowing on the night of his uncle’s wedding anniversary while Sienna was in the middle of a conversation with Gina. Something was said that made both women double over in laughter when Chris took the picture. He remembered looking at her and seeing how carefree and beautiful she looked standing out from the rest of the people there. It was the first time he had ever seen her laugh so heartily. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her hand laid over her stomach as her mouth was wide open in biggest smile he ever saw on her. His heart beat in double time as he looked at the picture and grinned. It suddenly felt like something clicked right then and there. As the picture faded into another, Chris closed his laptop and whipped out his phone, his thumb scrolling through his contacts until he landed on the one he wanted. He sent out a quick text before going back to find Sienna’s name. His thumb hovered over her name for what felt like forever before he tapped on it.   
**_‘If you’re free soon, I’d like to get together and talk. I miss you.’_**  
He hesitated before sending the message and hoped that she would respond sooner rather than later. 

  
Chris quietly sipped a cup of coffee as he looked down at his phone. It had taken a couple days but he was finally able to catch his uncle at a good time and asked him to meet for a talk. His uncle agreed and had him come to his home. The back patio where he sat was empty with the exception of a couple housekeepers who were busy tending to the garden and cleaning the pool. Mike finally stepped outside as he pulled his cardigan close and gripped his own coffee cup between his hands. He sat across from his nephew and took a slow sip before he cleared his throat.   
“Alright kid. Whatever you wanted to meet for sounded pretty urgent. Talk to me. Are things good on your side of town? I mean besides the obvious.”   
Chris chuckled. “For the most part I guess. That’s not what I wanted to talk about though.”   
Mike leaned forward and weaved his fingers together. “I’m listening.”   
“I’ve been thinking lately and... after I handle this shit with Maceo and everything is finally squared away, I was thinking of going legit.”   
He expected shock from his uncle. However, what he didn’t expect was to see him start laughing as he laid a hand on his chest.   
“Jesus, I thought it was something bad! How long have you been sitting on this?”   
“Well, for a while technically but I’ve been considering it more here over the last few weeks.”   
“Let me guess. Does this have anything to do with that young lady of yours? Sienna?”   
Chris smirked. “That obvious?”   
“There’s only a few reasons that make men like us go towards the straight and narrow and a woman is almost always number one. She must be quite the special one to make my nephew, one of the best mob bosses in Boston that I’ve seen, want to change his ways.”   
“Yeah, she really is.” Chris smiled to himself. “She’s the one who brought it up to me in the first place.”   
“Well if you’re looking for my support, son, you’ve got it. Just make sure it’s what you really want. Even when this is all a speck in your rear view mirror, some things never completely go away. You gotta prepare yourself to deal with that.”   
“I understand. And I’m prepared for that. I’m just ready to give Sienna the life she deserves. The life we both deserve. No more looking over our shoulders.” Repeating the words Sienna said to him a few weeks ago held new weight on his tongue. “I’m ready to spend the rest of my life with her, Uncle Mike. She’s everything I didn’t know I needed.”   
Mike smiled. “That’s great to hear. I can’t wait to see the life you two build together. As far as tying up any loose ends and dealing with that little son of a bitch Maceo, if you need any help, you know who to come to.”   
“Thank you.” Chris stood up and stepped away from the table. “And thanks for this. It didn’t feel right making this decision without your input.”   
“I’m always here for my family, you know that. We’re all we got in this world. At least this way, I won’t have to worry about your safety. You just promise me that you won’t go too far and that you treat that girl like the jewel she is because she clearly has some kind of power to straighten out my knucklehead nephew.” They both laughed as Mike stood up. “I love you, kid.”   
“I love you, too.”   
They shook hands before pulling each other into a tight embrace. 

* * *

  
Chris smiled to himself as he relaxed for the first time all day. He didn’t think that in all these years, he would be ready to put this life behind him but he was doing it not just for himself but for the woman he loved. The possibilities of what was to come were overwhelming and he couldn’t wait to explore them with Sienna by his side. The previous night, she finally responded to his message and his heart did a flip in his chest as he read it over and over.  
 ** _‘I miss you too. We can meet this weekend at the park if you’re up for it.’_**  
It felt like he was back in school and his crush had finally talked to him. He couldn’t fight the smile that stretched across his face so far it hurt.  
Pulling up in front of his house, Chris killed the engine. He opened the center console and removed the small box he had hid there before. Opening it, he looked at the 10 karat diamond ring nestled inside. Imagining the look on Sienna’s face when he proposed made his heart fill as he replaced the box. He stepped out of the car, activated his alarm and started towards the front door. A sense of unease suddenly washed over him as he slowed his gait, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. Facing back out towards his driveway, he scanned the scenery for what had him on edge. His hand slowly moved for the glock tucked away in his waistband, his thumb switching off the safety before his fingers wrapped around the gun. His keys in his other hand, he unlocked his car and made his way back to it as he prepared to draw his gun. For a fraction of a second, he could just register what looked like the flash of something in the distance but even so, his reaction was too slow. His gun was barely out before he heard the first sound echo into the air.

**_Pop! Pop!_ **


	17. A Spark in the Darkness

Sienna felt butterflies in her stomach for the first time since she and Chris last shared a good moment together. When he texted her asking to meet, her heart nearly leapt from her chest and she had the first genuine smile she could muster in three weeks. She figured that it could only be good news that Chris had for her and she silently prayed that it was the exact news she wanted to hear all this time. The thought kept her heart racing with excitement for the remainder of the day.   
SiSi’s was slower than usual on account of the weather moving to lower temperatures and everyone wanting to stay warm inside. Only a couple of her repeat clients came in and were back out the door in no time. Sienna sat in her chair and spun around as she talked to Jax at the station across from her. They were swapping the latest gossip they heard from their other friends when the front door burst open. Sienna looked up to see Ellis making a beeline in her direction, his steps urgent and his face set.   
“El? What’s wrong?”   
“You gotta come with me, honey. Now.”   
Sienna stood from her seat. “Why? What’s happening?”   
“I can’t explain it all right now. We just have to go.” Ellis grabbed for Sienna’s wrist when she pulled away.   
“I’m not going with you until you tell me what’s wrong.” Panic began to set in at the sudden secrecy from Ellis. Their relationship had become better than that. “Is it Chris?”   
The look on Ellis’ face was a quiet confirmation as he looked over his shoulder at Sienna’s worried staff staring back at them.   
“Yes. He’s hurt. We have to get to the hospital right now.”   
That was all Sienna needed to hear as she quickly grabbed her purse. “Jax,” she started to say.   
“Go,” Jax cut her off. “We can handle the shop. Just go.”   
Sienna nodded and followed Ellis out the door, her mind and heart going into overdrive with the many possibilities of what she was about to find out.   
  


The two walked into the emergency room to see it filled with all of Ellis’ men, Benny and Chris’ family. They all were in various states of worry with some of the men praying in their seats while Scott comforted his mother and sisters as they quietly wept, his own eyes glassy from shed tears. Lisa spotted Sienna and stood up, her hands outstretched.   
“Sienna, honey, it’s so good to see you.”   
She hugged Lisa and fought to keep her emotions at bay.   
“What happened? Is he okay?”   
Lisa wiped her nose with an overused tissue before she cleared her throat. “We don’t know for sure who did it but someone shot him outside of his house. He’s in surgery now. The doctors haven’t told us much since we got here. God, I’m just so worried about him.”   
Blood rushed in Sienna’s ears. Shot? Surgery? It didn’t feel possible. She knew he wasn’t invincible but it always seemed like there was a level of invisible armor that made Chris untouchable. Her stomach roiled as she thought of his life possibly hanging in the balance. Looking at Lisa’s sad eyes, she knew she had to put on a brave face for her.   
“He’ll be okay. He’s a fighter. Always has been.”   
They held on tightly to each other’s hands as Sienna led her back to her chair. 

An hour passed before a surgeon emerged from the wing, his scrubs still on his body. Everyone stood as the man approached.   
“I’m Dr. Avery, Mr. Evans surgeon. Are you all here for him?”  
Everyone nodded, their faces conveying that they were too on edge to know the state of Chris’ condition. “We just wrapped up and I’m happy to report that Mr. Evans is fine.” There was a soft hum of celebratory murmurs from each person. “He came in with a gunshot wound to the chest that was the most severe and luckily the second shot exited his side leaving just a flesh wound. The bullet in his chest, however, did fragment and slightly puncture his aortic valve but we were able to make the necessary repair and remove the rest of the fragments while we were at it. He should show improvement fairly soon. We’re moving him out of the OR and into recovery.”   
“Can we see him?” Carly piped up.   
“Only immediate family.”   
Lisa pulled Sienna with her as they started to follow Dr. Avery back. The man turned around. “Are you also family, miss?”   
“Um... I’m...,” Sienna trailed off, not knowing what to say.   
“She’s his fiancé. She’s family,” Lisa said without hesitation, her hand squeezing reassuringly.   
Dr. Avery nodded before continuing on with the family close behind. Sienna looked at Lisa who smiled warmly at her.   
“Thank you,” she mouthed. 

* * *

  
The group was lead to the room where Chris had been moved to. The moment they set foot inside, there were audible gasps from both Lisa and Sienna. Chris was laying unconscious in the hospital bed, different tubes hooked up to his arms and a dinky gown covering his body. It was the most innocent state Sienna had ever seen him in and tears sprang to her eyes, both from relief and anguish. He wasn’t supposed to be here.  
“I’ll leave you folks here to have your time,” Dr. Avery said before closing the door behind him.  
Lisa pulled up a chair next to the bed and took her son’s hand in her own before placing a kiss on the back of it. A shaky smile found her.  
“Thank God.”  
Sienna kept her distance from the bed opting to let Chris’ mother and siblings have their moments with him first. Not to mention she found herself not knowing what to do with herself. She felt a wave of discomfort even being in the room with all of them as if she was intruding on something private. Taking a seat on a nearby couch, she watched them all do small things to put themselves at ease; Scott absently fixed Chris’ hair while Carly adjusted the thin blankets covering him and Shanna quietly talked to him. Lisa never released his hand and never once took her eyes off of him. It was as if they were all afraid he would vanish right before their eyes if they weren’t doing something tangible.   
A full hour and half passed by before Dr. Avery re-entered the room.   
“Visiting hours will be ending soon but I can try to give you guys some extra time if you’d like?”   
Everyone exchanged glances before all eyes landed on Sienna.   
“You haven’t really seen him the whole time we’ve been here. Would you wanna stay longer?” Scott asked.   
Sienna looked at Chris’ peaceful form on the bed, the steady yet subtle movements of his chest rising and falling. It felt selfish but she did want a private moment with him.   
“I’d like to have a couple minutes alone with him. If you all don’t mind,” she added quickly.  
“Of course not, honey. We’ll step outside. Take your time.” Lisa stood from her chair and smoothed Chris’ growing hair from his forehead before kissing him.  
One by one they all filed out of the room until it was just Sienna and Chris and the monotonous drone of machines pumping life into his veins. Sienna took a seat in the chair Lisa occupied before and brought a shaky hand to rest over Chris’ heart. Just below the thin gown he was in she could feel the bandages and tape covering his surgery sight. Despite her mind telling her not to look, she raised up to pull the top of the gown down over his torso. Beneath his left pec was a large square of gauze with an even larger spot of blood seeping through. Sienna squeezed her eyes shut as a pained sound left her mouth and she quickly covered the wound over again.   
“Oh baby,” she whispered, her voice wavering. “I should’ve been with you. I don’t even know if you can hear me. I hope you can.”   
She rested her chin on his arm and stared up at him as if he would wake at any second. Her sad thoughts of seeing Chris so vulnerable took a shift as she began to ponder who could’ve shot him. With Maceo incapacitated, she was sure no one was making calls on his behalf. Is that how the mob worked? Did someone else also have an agenda against Chris that neither of them knew about? Or perhaps this was a move that had been planned in advance before they had broken up. Either way, the more Sienna stayed locked on the thought, the more her sadness shifted to confusion and then anger. She had to find out who was behind this and why.   
“I think you’re finally rubbing off on me, Evans,” she joked even though her face was blank. “I won’t be able to let this go. Not until I figure out who did this and believe me, I will. Just promise me that you won’t be too upset when I tell you what I’m about to do. After all, I learned from the best.” She felt a few stray tears fall and swiped at them as she refused to break now. Not when Chris needed her. “I got this, baby. I promise. I’ll be back soon, okay?”   
Standing from her seat, she leaned forward and gently kissed his lips. They were still warm and inviting, carrying memories of gifted and stolen kisses from times past. She gave him one last fleeting look before tossing her purse over her shoulder and moving to the door, a renewed sense of determination striking confidence in her stride. As she rested her hand on the door handle, she turned back to Chris.   
“I love you.”   
  


The minute Sienna left Chris’ room and said goodnight to his family, she went back to the waiting room where Ellis and his men still sat. When Ellis saw her, he stood.   
“He’s okay?” he asked, worry etched in his features.   
Sienna had grown to see Ellis more and more as a close friend. He grew to care about her and her well-being whether she was alone or with Chris. When he heard about her leaving, his heart sank not just for his best friend but for losing her as well. To him, Sienna was a surrogate little sister that he never had. He could see how important she was to Chris from the moment he first met her. It was immediately apparent how special she was. Sienna was thankful each and everyday that Ellis was the man Chris instilled all his trust in.   
“He’s fine. Just resting.”   
“Good, good. Want me to drop you off at home so you can get some rest?”   
“Actually, I wanna talk to you about something. Could we go down to the cafeteria, maybe get some coffee?”   
“Sure.”   
Ellis wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders and they were off. Sienna found a table while he bought himself a coffee and Redbull for her. Taking a seat across from her, he sipped his coffee and waited for Sienna to speak.   
“I started thinking about some things while I was in the room with Chris and I needed to run it by you.”   
“Okay...?”   
Shifting in her seat, Sienna went on. “I won’t be able to rest not knowing who did this to him, El. It’s gonna eat at me until I figure it out. Maceo can’t possibly make any calls which means there must be another shot caller in his place. And if it’s not any of his guys, it’s someone who has ties to Chris and holds the same amount of contempt for him as Maceo does. This wasn’t random.”   
“I know that and I already started running down the list in my head. I’ll figure out who did it, little Red. Don’t worry.”   
“Well, that’s what I wanted to talk about. I want in on this. Any information you find, any people you track down, I wanna be there and I wanna know.”   
“Are you fucking nuts? You know damn well Chris would have a conniption if he knew you were even sniffing around this. Trust me, I can handle this.”   
Sienna shook her head. She expected— better yet, knew— this reaction was coming. It didn’t deter her efforts though. “El, as much as I tried to stay in the dark and Chris tried to keep me there, that didn’t work out. I’m every bit a part of this now and frankly, I don’t care if he gets mad at me when he wakes up. I’ll deal with that when it comes. But for now, while he’s laying upstairs hooked up to those fucking machines, you and I are the ones who have to fight for him. And I refuse to sit on the sidelines and look like the damsel I’ve been playing all this time. I’m choosing to act. If you don’t like that, you better lock me in a vault because you can’t stop this.”   
Ellis stared back at Sienna with admiration. It wasn’t uncommon for the bosses girlfriends or wives to take up the mantle while their partners were out of commission in one form or another. Most of those women grew up around the same kind of men and knew the business almost as well as they did however. Sienna only knew a small amount of what Chris dealt with and dealt in. He wasn’t totally sure she could handle whatever would get thrown her way but he swore right then to help her with what she needed.   
“I can’t say I’m gung-ho for this but if you’re truly set on going down this road, you have to be all in. The second you slip up, it could be game over. It’s not all decisions, you have to get your hands dirty in some capacity.”   
“I understand. The man I love nearly died today. I’m willing to take this risk. The sooner I get answers, the sooner this can all be put to bed and I can have him to myself without the pull of this life keeping him at arms length. He’s too important to me, El.”   
“I know. He’s important to me too. I promise you I’ll be by you every step of the way. We’ll get to the bottom of all of this.”   
Sienna slid her hand across the table and placed it on top of Ellis’ hand. “There’s no one else I’d rather have by my side. Thank you.”   
Ellis covered her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. “I got you, Red.”   
“Let’s get these motherfuckers.” 

* * *

Sienna called Cory, Jax and the others to let them know that she would be taking some extended time off to watch out for Chris and that they were in charge of the shop for the time being. As Ellis drove her to her apartment, she thought about the gravity of the situation she was about to dive head first into and for a second she felt dizzy. Nausea was setting in and almost made her rethink everything for a split second before she willed the feelings away. She had to see this through no matter what. This life caused her enough stress and fear and now, she was choosing to hold her head up and step into the storm.   
Ellis helped pack clothes into bags and suitcases while Sienna grabbed other miscellaneous items. As she rummaged through her belongings, a light clatter hit the floor by her feet. She looked down and saw her sobriety chip. Picking it up and rolling it between her fingers, she thought back to the day her mother died and how helpless she felt. She thought about how Chris found the pills in her bathroom, the anger he showed at the idea that she would ingest them. As much as she hated to see him as a savior, he was to her. Who knew where she would be now had she slipped up that night and Chris hadn’t shown up when he did? The thought gave her pause.   
“I guess it’s my turn to do that for you,” she said to herself.   
Placing the chip back in the safety of her nightstand, she went about gathering her other belongings. It was close to the middle of the night by the time Ellis brought Sienna back to Chris’ house and helped her carry her things inside. Dodger ran to her and let out small whines as he nuzzled into her side.   
“I know, Bubs. He’ll be back soon.”   
Once her things were settled inside, Ellis checked on Sienna who was standing in the middle of the closet smelling one of Chris’ favorite shirts. She rubbed the soft fabric between her fingers and closed her eyes for a moment to imagine Chris wearing it. It was blue, his favorite color. A grin stretched over her lips.   
“All good?” Ellis asked.   
Sienna snapped out of her thoughts. “Yeah. Thanks, El.”   
“Get some rest. We got a big day tomorrow, okay?”   
“Gotcha.”   
They hugged one another, Ellis’ form towering over hers and his arms feeling like a much needed security blanket.   
“Love you, little Red.”   
“Love you too.”   
  


Sienna rolled over and opened her eyes to see the empty side of Chris’ bed. The events of the previous day came rushing back in a flurry as she sighed and rolled to her back to stare at the ceiling. The realization hit her that after today, she will have crossed a line that up until yesterday she tried to imagine wasn’t there. She didn’t know what kind of person she would be when all was said and done but she knew it was too late to turn back. Pushing out of bed, she gave Dodger a scratch as he snoozed at the foot of the bed and went into the en-suite. The shower seemed to melt away not just the dirt but the stress of the day before. It felt like a cleansing of the mind as Sienna took her time washing up and trying to focus on what the new day held in store for her.   
It was the first time that she had opted not to wear makeup outside of going to bed. Her piercings stayed in place, one of the things she chose to hold onto. Her braids were long gone bringing her hair back to its naturally state. She worked the thick mass into a bun on the top of her head before slipping into a dress shirt and pants. She rolled her her sleeves up to her elbows and put on a pair of pumps. It was simple but casual and showed that she was every bit about business today, nothing else. Not even bothering to check her reflection, she made her way downstairs and walked straight to Chris’ office where masculine voices got closer. The moment she stepped over the threshold, all the men went silent and stood to give Sienna their full attention. Ellis stood by the door and acknowledged her with a nod.   
“Thanks for being here, gentlemen,” she said.   
Her heels clicked softly across the hardwood floors as she went over the desk and sat in the leather chair behind it. It felt odd, like it wasn’t her place. Slowly, she adjusted her posture and leaned forward, her elbow planting on the desk. She looked to Ellis who closed the door.   
“Let’s get started shall we?” 


	18. Chapter 18

Sienna was slowly building a routine as she got more comfortable in her position taking over for Chris. Ellis never left her side and made sure that he walked through everything with her with a fine tooth comb. When Benny found out what she was doing, he offered his help with whatever she might need in the near future and gave his well wishes for his friend’s recovery. Sienna knew it would take some time to get a thorough plan formulated and to get people on board but she was determined to. It was all she thought about outside of how Chris was doing in the hospital. She made it a point to stop by and see him even if it was only for five minutes and each time he was sleeping still. The doctors told her his wounds were healing nicely and soon he could be discharged. As happy as that made Sienna, it also made her nervous to think of how she would break it to Chris that she took over in his absence.   
Lists of names, groups and affiliates covered a cork board that Sienna hung on the wall in Chris’ office. She stared at it for what seemed like forever, making mental notes of certain connections that could lead to Chris and who his potential shooter was. Night and day she studied the board, sticking pins in pictures and post it notes everywhere. It looked like the work of a person gone mad and she wondered if maybe she was going mad just a bit.   
“Is this what you felt too?” she asked the empty room as she thought of how Chris stressed out over these things.   
Her phone rang on the desk and she distractedly reached behind her to pick it up.   
“Hello?”   
“Little Red, he’s awake and he’s a raising hell until you bring your ass down here.”   
Sienna completely forgot her board as she jumped up excitedly. “I’ll be there soon. Keep him calm for me.”   
“No promises.”   
  
  


By the time she arrived, Ellis was just leaving.   
“Hey, how is he?” Sienna asked.   
“Good. Same old Chris, just a tad pissy from the pain. He’s anxious to see you though.”   
Sienna nodded. “I better get in there then. I’ll call you later to go over some things, yeah?”   
“Sure.” Ellis kissed the top of her head before heading out.   
Taking a breath, Sienna went to the door of Chris’ room and gave it a tentative knock before pushing it open. There he was sitting in bed looking up at his tv and his eyes immediately shifted to her. The air caught in Sienna’s throat as she looked at him. His eyes were still the bluest of blue and every bit as beautiful as she remembered.  
“Hey, babydoll.” He grinned.  
“Hey,” her voice wavered. She instantly tossed her purse on the chair nearby and went to his side, tears welling in her eyes. She took his hand in hers and kissed it before placing it over her heart and clutching it tight. “I’m glad you’re awake. I’ve missed you.”   
Chris cupped her face and pulled her close to plant copious amounts of kisses on her lips. “I missed you too. So fucking much. Here,” he shifted over a bit and winced in pain, “lay with me.”   
“Are you sure?”   
“Don’t worry. Just get up here.” Sienna was careful not to pull on anything or do something to cause him discomfort as she got in the bed next to him. He hugged her to his side and tilted her chin up so she was looking at him. “I don’t know what I would’ve done if I never got to see your face again.”   
The tears Sienna held back overflowed and ran down her cheeks. “Me neither. I was so scared when I found out what happened. I thought I lost you.”   
Chris tipped her chin up and wiped her tears. “It’ll take a lot more to kill me, sweetheart. You should know that.”   
Sienna chuckled. “Of course. What was I thinking?”   
They grew quiet and just looked at one another, committing the other’s face to memory again. Sienna never thought she would miss another person’s touch so much but being in Chris’ arms again felt like she was home. Even his smell lingered on his skin, that faint woodsy musk he always wore.  
“Ellis told me you took some time off work, even moved some of your things in. I appreciate it, baby, but you don’t have to do that for me. Doc says I’m healing fine. I’ll just be in pain for some weeks but that’s it.”   
“I wasn’t gonna keep going about my regular routine knowing you were in here. If it were me, you’d drop everything too. So shut up and let me take care of you.”   
Chris held up his hands in defense. “Woah, yes ma’am. You’re the boss.” Sienna giggled. “I wish I could get out of here sooner though. Ellis has been tracking leads on Maceo’s guys to see who could’ve ordered a hit on me.”   
Sienna immediately felt a lump form in her throat and tried to swallow past it. “Babe, please don’t think about all that right now.”   
“I wanna know. I have to know.”   
“I’m sure Ellis will tell you if he discovers anything. Until then, just focus on healing, okay?”   
“Okay. Thanks again for being here, doll. I appreciate you.”   
“I wouldn't be anywhere else.”   
They talked about any and everything from the more serious topic of their breakup to lighter topics like Dodger and Chris’ niece and nephews. It felt like one of those nights they had in the past where they just laid tangled in one another talking well into the night. It felt right. Neither one of them even knew two and a half hours had passed until the nurse came in to let Sienna know that visiting hours were almost over.   
“I don’t want you to leave,” Chris sighed.   
“I know. I don’t want to either. I wish you could be discharged already. Feels weird sleeping in your bed without you. At least with you there, you can keep Dodger from taking up half the bed.”   
Chris laughed heartily, his hand resting on his chest, and the sight made Sienna’s heart flutter. She hadn’t seen him laugh like that in a while. Even with the pain in his torso, Chris couldn’t fight his laughter.   
“I guess I should’ve warned you about that. He’s a definite pillow hog. He makes for a good cuddle buddy though so pick your battles carefully.”   
Sienna shook her head. “I’ll keep that in mind.” She stood and gathered her purse. “I love you, babe.”   
“I love you too, doll. I’ll be out of here soon.”   
“I know. If only soon was now.”   
“If only.”   
Leaning over the bed, Sienna cupped Chris’ cheek and kissed him. It was surprisingly sweet, tender even. They didn’t want to break their connection but reluctantly they did.   
“Try to rest.”   
“Easier said than done. Keep the bed warm until I get back home.”   
“Always.”   
Sienna walked towards the door and heard a low rumble behind her.   
“I hate to see you go but damn do I love watching you leave.”   
She turned back to Chris and bit back a laugh. “You’re so fucking corny.”   
Chris winked and blew her a kiss before she walked out the door. 

* * *

Sienna eyed a small holographic colored butterfly knife with a smirk and picked it up. The blade was long and smooth, the handle engraved with patterns of a mermaid tail. Of the entire selection sitting before her in a case, she liked this one the most.  
“Far be it for me to step on your tastes, Red, but do you need the flashiest knife possible?” Ellis asked, his tone amused as he stood by with his arms crossed over his chest.   
“It’s cute,” Sienna answered defensively. “I can’t be a badass with a pretty knife?”   
Ellis tried to stifle a laugh. “No, no, you can. Ignore me.”   
She rolled her eyes but chuckled at his comment. “I cant stand you.”   
Ellis grinned as his phone buzzed in his pocket. Turning to the side, he took the call. Sienna played with the knife for a minute, twirling it between her fingers and spinning it around. She remembered the one her uncle had gotten her as a kid and how much she played with it until her mother found out. No matter how many times it was confiscated, she always found it and kept flipping the small weapon until she somewhat mastered the technique. Now, even after so many years, she flipped her new knife with precision and smiled arrogantly to herself.   
“Are you sure?” Ellis spoke to the other person at the end of the line. “Okay. I’ll talk to the boss, let her know the deal. Keep me posted and stay paired, yeah?” He hung up and turned back to Sienna.   
“What’s up?” Sienna leaned back in her chair.   
Ellis looked her in the eye, all trace of their earlier friendly back and forth forgotten. “Maceo is awake finally.”   
A weird feeling rushed through Sienna’s chest, a mix of anxiety and what felt like anger. This is one of many things she had been waiting on.   
“Any word on how long he’ll stay in the hospital?”   
“Chris fucked him up pretty good. A few of his fingers were broken, one of his legs completely shattered and there was some pretty heavy head trauma. Could be a while before he finally sees the outside again.”   
The details of what they did to Maceo were never told to Sienna until now. The visual of a beaten and bloody heap should’ve made her uncomfortable but she found a sick sense of enjoyment in it just because it was Maceo. She caught herself wishing that she could have the opportunity to make his injuries worse.   
“Well, until we get news on his physical state improving, we stay on the path we’re on now. Maybe now that he’s awake, we can hear some chatter from his circle.”   
“Sounds good. And I probably already know the answer but... we letting Chris know?”   
Sienna wanted to keep Chris as stress free as possible at least for the next few weeks while he continued recuperating. She knew it would be a challenge and only a matter of time before he would wiggle his way back into his position but she was determined to keep his attention on other things for now.   
“Not yet. Let him get settled back at home first. He can sleep in his own bed again, have an actual home cooked meal and a beer. I’ll tell him soon. Just not now.”   
Ellis nodded. “Then my lips are sealed.”   
“Thanks, El.”   
  
  
Sienna nibbled on a half frozen piece of cantaloupe as she watched Chris push a piece of chicken around. He was long done with the substandard food the hospital cafeteria served and it showed as he stared at his plate like a child being forced to eat the rest of their vegetables.   
“I can run out and get you something if you want?”   
Chris sighed and pushed his tray away. “No, it’s okay.”   
“The frozen fruit isn’t terrible,” Sienna shrugged, a grin on her face.   
“It’s all yours,” Chris chuckled.   
“At least finish something.”   
“Are you on the menu?”   
Sienna almost choked mid swallow at the out-of-nowhere question and giggled. “I’m off the menu until you’re discharged. Even then, your doctor wants you taking it easy.”   
“Come on,” he whined. “I won’t tell if you won’t tell.”   
“No, Christopher. Unlike you, I’m following the rules.”   
“You fucking square.” He formed his fingers into said shape.  
Sienna made obnoxious kissy noises in his direction to which Chris flipped her the bird.   
“You only have a couple more days left, babe. You’ll manage. I’ll have everything ready for when you come back, bed and all. Okay?”   
“Fine,” he conceded with an exaggerated sigh and roll of his eyes.   
They were quiet while Sienna ate the rest of the fruit that was growing more plain and flavorless the closer she got to the bottom of the bowl. She looked at him again and studied his face. His beard was thick and bushy and his hair was slowly falling forward over his forehead. He looked like he should be living in a remote cabin in the woods and the thought caused Sienna to laugh to herself.   
“What’s so funny?”   
“Nothing. Just something silly.”   
“It doesn’t bode well for my self esteem when the woman I love laughs at me for no apparent reason. I’m very fragile. Just saying.”   
“It was nothing bad, I swear. You just have a whole Grizzly Adams thing going on with the hair and beard combo. You look cute, Fozzy.”   
Chris chuckled and ran his hands over his beard before raking his fingers through his hair. “I have been thinking of cutting all this down. Starting fresh again.”   
“Yeah? Want me to do it? You won’t even have to pay me this time.”   
“Actually I wouldn’t mind that. I want the full treatment though. Facial, hot towel, scalp massage, all that good shit.”   
Sienna laughed. “Deal. That’ll be your homecoming gift.”   
“Wait, I thought sex was my homecoming gift?”   
“Did you get that in writing?”   
Chris shook his head. “What did I do to deserve this treatment? I shouldn’t have to go through withdrawals. I’m a good person.”   
“You poor thing. The world is a cruel place.” 

* * *

Sienna stood in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on dinner as Dodger laid nearby watching her with sleepy eyes. When he perked up, she knew Chris was home. The front door opened and a whistle pierced the air.   
“Dodger? Where you at, Bubba?” Chris asked.   
The dog took off in the direction of the voice calling him, his loud barks ringing throughout the halls. Sienna followed and turned the corner just in time to see Chris get to his knees and nearly get tackled to the ground as Dodger collided with him, his fluffy tail wagging frantically. Chris laughed as he was greeted with licks and high pitched whines. Sienna watched from afar with a wide smile. She was happy to finally have him back home again but not nearly as happy as Dodger it seemed. Even as Chris giggled and laughed on the ground, Sienna noticed his small winces of pain.   
“Careful,” she warned, “don’t need you going back to the hospital when you just got home.”   
Chris managed to stand with Dodger still wiggling by his legs. He adjusted his coat and the sweater underneath before he sighed.   
“Don’t go turning into my mother with all that. I’ll tell you like I told her— I’m fine. Doc gave me meds and they’re working fine. Just relax, please?”   
He stepped in front of her and tucked his finger under her chin to lift her head up. Sienna tried not to swoon looking at his clean shaven face. She almost regretted giving him the full treatment since she couldn’t take advantage of it like she wanted to.   
“I guess,” she said with a roll of her eyes.   
“Nope, not “I guess”.”   
“Oh my God, fine! Yes I will relax. Is that better?”   
Chris feigned like he was thinking for a few seconds before he said, “How about a nice little “Yes, Daddy” that way I know the message sinks in.” He gave her that damn smirk.   
Shaking her head, Sienna licked her lips and felt her thighs clench. “Yes, Daddy.” She drew out each syllable.   
“Good girl. Now, what’s for dinner?”   
  
  
Soft music played over the Bluetooth speakers providing some ambience for the evening as the couple ate, talked and enjoyed one another’s company. Chris had opened a bottle of wine with the intention of just having a glass with Sienna while they laid back and relaxed. After one glass, they were heavily making out on the sofa, their hands roaming the other’s body and going a lot further than they thought. Sienna let her hands venture beneath his sweater and glide over the firm muscle of his torso, his hairs tickling her fingertips. As her fingers traveled up, she just barely grazed the spot where his bullet wound was. She noticeably pulled her hand back as she broke their kiss, her eyes cast downward as if she was ashamed.   
“Sorry.”   
“For what, doll?”   
“I forgot about... I wasn’t trying to touch...,” she struggled to find the words.   
“Hey, it’s okay. You’re not gonna hurt me.” He tipped her chin up so her eyes met his. “Want me to show it to you?”   
Sienna winced. “I don’t think I can see it right now.”   
“It’s not gonna disappear just because you don’t wanna acknowledge it, baby. Let me show you so you can see it’s not so bad.”   
Her brows were creased with worry but she gave a hesitant nod. Chris slowly removed his sweater and laid it over the back of the sofa before he carefully pulled the covering away from his wound. There was a large reddened area around the sight. The hole itself was stitched up and still swollen with some spots of discoloration. Sienna looked at the wound with a mix of intrigue and sadness as she absently touched her fingers to the area.   
“Did you feel it? When it happened?”   
Chris shook his head. “Not at first. I think the shock immediately took over when this one hit. By the time the second one hit me, it was almost like a gradual burn. I felt it and I could see the blood but... it was like my mind couldn’t process it at first.”   
“Were you scared?” Sienna kept her fingers on the wound, just barely grazing it, as she met his eyes.   
“Yeah. Not because I got shot though. I was scared because when I was laying there, all I could think about was you and how I probably would never see your face again. Had I died right then, my final thoughts would’ve been of you.”   
A tear fell from Sienna’s eye and she quickly brushed it away. “I wish I had been here.”   
“No, I’m glad you weren’t here. Who knows what would’ve happened different if you were.”   
Chris watched Sienna cover his wound up and place a gentle kiss over it. “I’m just glad you’re still here.”   
“Me too.”   
Sienna snuggled into his side and hugged her arm around his waist while her leg rested over his. Chris gave a content sigh as he relaxed into the couch cushions and soothingly rubbed his girl’s back and sides. A peaceful silence stretched on as the two laid together. Chris was enjoying finally being able to have Sienna in his arms once again as his mind drifted to the ring still hidden in his car. Sienna, however, felt her thoughts drifting to Maceo and what she wanted to do. Nearly losing Chris gave her a totally new outlook on their situation as a whole. She didn’t just want payback for Chris or herself. She wanted all traces of him gone, completely wiped from existence. She wanted him and anyone else to know that they fucked with the wrong couple. 

* * *

As Chris slept quietly in the bedroom, Sienna snuck off to call Ellis.   
“What’s up, Red?” Ellis answered, sleep evident in his deep voice.   
“Sorry to wake you. I’ve just been doing some thinking.”   
“Staring at that board again?”   
“Not tonight. But I know what I wanna do now. I need you to get a team together of the best trained guys you know. I’m not talking security either.”   
She could hear Ellis shuffling around before a door closed. “What are you trying to plan?”   
Sienna twirled her butterfly knife in her hand. “I want anyone who Maceo has on his payroll, anyone who has done him a favor, any man that did his dirty work found. I wanna know who the trigger man was that put Chris in the hospital. I want Maceo and everything he has burned to fucking ashes. He’s gonna know who he chose to fuck with.” 


	19. Chapter 19

Sienna sat in her car outside of a large luxury condo and scanned her surroundings until the passenger door opened. Jade climbed inside with a thick yellow envelope in hand.   
“Hey, I appreciate you doing this for me,” Sienna said.   
“Like I told you before, I’m willing to help with anything. This isn’t much but it should be a good jumpstart.” Jade opened the folder and took out some papers. “I listed the few houses he has and where they are, his hideouts and the top 3 guys he keeps for his personal security. If you’re gonna start anywhere, it should be here. He mainly operated from these places and from what I could see, he only had his men keep watch as long as he was there.”   
Sienna nodded as she thumbed through the papers. “Good. I’ll make sure to give these to Ellis.”   
Jade was quiet for a second before she spoke again. “Hey, are you good with all this? I mean it’s a lot.”   
“I know. And I’m not 100% okay with it, no, but I’m doing what I have to do.”   
“And Chris? Does he know about this?” Sienna met her eyes but said nothing. Jade exhaled. “You’re playing with fire, girl. He’s gonna lose his shit if he finds out.”   
“Yeah, I know. He’s just gonna have to find a way to deal with it though because I’m not stopping. Not until all this is good and buried.”   
“You’re better than me. All I have to say is be careful, Sienna. This is a hell of a world to get involved in. Watch your back.”   
Sienna nodded. “I will. Thanks again, Jade.”   
“Anytime, gorgeous. Now go fuck some shit up.”   
“That’s the plan,” she said with a wink.   
  


It had been a few days since Chris had gotten home and he was none the wiser to the midday trips Sienna was taking under the half truth of checking on the shop. In actuality, she and Ellis were going around scoping out Maceo’s houses and meeting with his team do devise some plans on how to go about getting inside. Sienna had to remember to not get too preoccupied with the going’s on especially when Chris was near. She didn’t want anything to seem too obvious. In the end, it was unintentional finding of Sienna’s collage of a cork board in a hiding spot she had forgotten about.   
Chris had called Ellis and made up something about a meeting and to get to his house asap. Sienna had returned home not long after Ellis had arrived and the sight of his car made her slightly nervous. She walked inside and ventured to the office where she found them both sitting quietly.   
“Hey, babe,” she said lightly. She removed her coat cautiously a she glanced between them. Ellis flashed her a look and in a second she knew that her cover was blown.   
“Come sit down,” Chris said, his tone stern and eerily calm.   
Sienna stepped over to the nearest arm chair situated a few feet away from Chris. He was reclined back, his arms perched over each arm rest and his gaze downward. His mouth was a hard line. The tension was crackling in the air like electricity in a storm. She knew the calm was building to a tempest.   
“What’s wrong?” Sienna feigned ignorance.   
Chris slowly raised his gaze to her. “Don’t you dare sit there and try to play stupid with me. Not right now.” Sienna shrank into herself at his tone. Chris looked between Ellis and Sienna, his fingers clenching and unclenching on the armrests. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”   
Sienna fidgeted with her nails, digging the tips into her skin. “Okay, Chris I know you’re mad. Baby, I know you’re _furious_ but please just hear me out. I was scared when you got shot and I was confused and I was upset but I couldn’t just let you lay in there and not know who did this to you. You wouldn’t have let it go by if you were in my spot. I had to do something.”   
“Do you realize the kind of shit that could happen with you getting involved in this? The kind of risk you put yourself in? It’s the whole reason I never wanted you in it.” He directed his attention to Ellis. “And _you_. Where the fuck do you get off even entertaining this with her? You know better.”   
“Baby, please don’t be mad at him,” Sienna said.   
“ _Shut your mouth_ ,” Chris snapped at her.   
Sienna pursed her lips. Ellis hung his head.   
“Look man, you’re my best friend. I wanted what she wanted— to know who did this to you. I didn’t want her involved in this as much you didn’t—.”   
“And yet here the fuck she is!”   
“What were we supposed to do?”   
“ _Nothing_! Christ, what else could you do?”   
“You really expected us to just sit around waiting for you to recover and not try to figure out who tried to kill you?” Sienna asked.   
“That’s exactly what I would have wanted you to do.”   
Sienna scoffed, the sound ending in a chuckle. “You must not know me by now. As much as you tried to keep me out of your business, I still made my way into it. We both knew it was a risk with me getting involved in what you did to Maceo and yet you still let me do it. I made the decision to take that step knowing what I was getting into and you allowed me to. I made that same decision again and I’m glad I did because it’s bringing us closer to some answers. So you can be mad at me all you want but I’m finishing what you couldn’t.”   
Chris stared her down and when Sienna seemingly strengthened under it, his jaw clenched. She refused to back down even with him as angry as he was. She couldn’t stand down in the thought that what she was doing for him was wrong or unnecessary. He had to understand her on some level. Standing from his chair, Chris stared another dagger into her before walking towards the office door. He opened it and slammed it shut with enough force to make the decorative pictures on his wall rattle and causing one to fall to the ground. Sienna and Ellis sat in silence for a few seconds.   
“El, head home. I’m gonna talk to him.”   
“I don’t think you can reason with him right now. He needs time to cool off.”   
“No. If wants to get this off is chest, I’m gonna let him do it. But I’m gonna make sure he knows that I wasn’t wrong in this.”   
“Sienna—.”   
“Ellis. Let me do this.”   
She stood and walked out of the office and upstairs. In the bedroom, Chris was pacing, his face a light pink. She closed the door.   
“We’re not done.”   
“No, I’m done. I can’t see you right now.”   
“Well that’s too bad.”   
“ _Sienna_!” He stomped towards her. “I’m not in the fucking mood. You better tread real fucking carefully.”   
“And what will you do if I don’t? Huh? Go ahead, yell and scream but we’re getting this shit out today. I’m not letting you resent me for the choice I made.”   
Chris huffed and struggled to keep his hands to himself. He wanted to grab her and shake her, tell her she’s crazy for doing this. Yes, he understood but it didn’t change the fact that he couldn’t have her involved in things like this. He didn’t want it corrupting her like it did him. She was support lead away from this but here she was in darkness with him.   
“You need to let me have some time alone before I say or do some shit that’ll hurt your feelings.”   
“Hurt me then. Cause I’m not leaving and neither are you.”  
They stared each other down inches away from being nose to nose. Sienna couldn’t help the grin she was fighting, not because she didn’t take Chris seriously in the moment, but because now he understood things from her place. His anger came from a place of worry. Despite that, Sienna felt herself getting turned on more than she could possibly describe at said anger. Her own simmering anger couldn’t stop a knot from forming in her lower stomach. She wrapped her fingers in the collar of his shirt and pulled him to her, their lips colliding in a heated kiss that Sienna worked to deepen, her tongue immediately snaking between his lips. Chris was still mad at her but he also missed her, both physically and emotionally. He hadn’t touched her since he was the night he got back from the hospital. Sienna was far too anxious to cause him any pain and he respectfully gave her space. Now, that didn’t stop him. They were both starved for it but Chris especially. His anger gave way to a totally primal, raw side of him to rear its head as he instantly wrapped his tough hands around her throat and squeezed firmly as his tongue danced out to meet hers. Sienna was breathless and getting weak in the knees. She missed this, missed him. She missed making love with him and she missed fucking him. There was a stark difference between the two and currently she wanted the latter. While taking their time sounded ideal, emotions were running high and they both were high strung and looking for something intensely carnal and hot. It also lead to a fight for dominance as Sienna pulled back to bite Chris’ bottom lip and tug it harshly. A growl rose in his throat as his hands cupped her face and he spun her back to the bed, his feet walking them backwards. As they walked, Sienna tugged at his shirt and forced it over his head before going for his pants. Rough hands gripped the opening of her own shirt and ripped it apart causing buttons to fly in each direction. Chris’ hot mouth latched onto the tops of Sienna’s breasts and sucked harshly before biting down. The action made her hiss in pain.   
“You fucking piss me off,” Chris said, his voice deepened by arousal and irritation. The honey dripping from his words matched the warmth between Sienna’s thighs. “You and your attitude.”   
One of his hands tangled into her hair and pulled until her neck was angled back while the other wrapped around her throat, his body pushing flush against hers. Sienna chuckled from a place deep in her stomach as she rotated her hips against the bulge fighting to be let free.   
“You’re cute when you’re angry like this,” she teased in an attempt to spur him on further.   
“Oh, you like this?” Chris asked. “You like testing me?”   
“Mmhmm,” Sienna moaned, her bottom lip between her teeth.   
Chris shook his head as his cock throbbed. Even in a haze of anger, he was slowly dissolving into a barely controlled mess. His libido was winning over everything else and made him push his pants along with his boxers down his thighs before working Sienna’s down as well. She felt his length bounce out and slap her thigh, warmth spreading on her skin. Anticipation made her tremble and she dug her fingernails into his biceps, the muscles flexing beneath his skin. Chris nudged his throbbing head between her folds and began grinding against her heat. Her slick covered him and Sienna automatically met his pace, a moan leaving her mouth from the stimulation on her clit.   
“I should take a belt to your ass and show you why fucking with me now is a bad idea.”   
“You know better than to threaten me with a good time, Daddy.” Sienna raised her leg and wrapped it around Chris’ waist. “I won’t object to a punishment.”   
Chris smiled ruefully. “I bet you won’t. Which is why I got a better idea on how to punish you.”   
Backing away from her, Chris kept a grip on her hair as he walked to the side of the bed, bringing her with him. He forced her body over the bed and laid a hard smack to her ass, his hand gripping her flesh tightly before he let go. Rubbing the head of his cock over her slit, he gave her a moment before he slammed into her completely. Sienna felt the air leave her lungs and her eyes squeezed shut.  
“Holy fuck.”   
Chris yanked her head back so he could plant a kiss on her forehead. “Take everything I give you like a good little slut, understand?”   
“Yes, Daddy,” Sienna whimpered.   
“Can’t hear you,” he said lowly, tugging her hair in his fist.   
“Yes, Daddy,” she enunciated.   
Chris reared back and slammed into her again making her gasp. Each stroke was harder and deeper than the last, more punishing. He was never this rough with his thrusts even when he was fucking her senseless. Sienna knew he was conveying just how irritated he was by the pace he was setting. Each touch of his head against her cervix made her toes curl and her eyes roll back. He forced her back into an arch and leaned forward so his lips were next to her ear.   
“You’re loving me using this tight little cunt, don’t you? I can feel you soaking me.”   
“I’ve never f-felt you this deep before,” Sienna whined.   
“You wanna come all over this dick, sweetheart?”   
“God yes, please! Fucking make me come on your cock, Daddy.”   
Chris didn’t hold back as he pounded her into the bed, a mix of groaning and grunting filling the room. It took extra restraint not to come as quickly as he wanted to. He wanted to drag this out as long as possible to watch Sienna beg for reprieve beneath him. Whenever he would feel her getting close, he would slow his thrusts down and torment her with an agonizing rotation of his hips, his dick massaging her walls and leaving her completely breathless. He kept a steady pattern of building her up just to deny her and each time was met with a disapproving grumble. Chris laughed evilly.   
“What’s the matter, baby?”   
“Please,” Sienna begged, her voice raspy from how much noise she was making, “let me come. You feel so good.”   
“Who said I was gonna allow you to come?”   
Just then, his pace built back up again and he slapped her ass until her skin turned an angry red, his hand print visible. This time he finally let himself go past the point of no return as he fucked her. His balls drew tight and he knew exactly where he wanted to come. “Get on your knees for Daddy and open your mouth.”   
The moment he pulled out of her soaking channel, Sienna dropped to her knees facing him and awaited what he had to give her. Chris stroked his cock inches from her face and groaned out loud as he milked himself on her tongue. Sienna swallowed it eagerly before sucking her juices from his dick. The action made Chris want to bend her back over. He took a step back and looked her over, his breath heavy and sweat beading on his chest and neck. He took her cheeks between his thumb and index finger in a light grip.   
“Good girl,” he panted before walking to the bathroom.   
Sienna watched him disappear and close the door behind him, confusion washing over her before it hit what he tried — and succeeded— to do. Standing up on shaky legs, she grabbed her clothes and padded off to the guest room feeling used and angry. 

* * *

  
  
They hadn’t spoken since then. Each crossing of paths was met with utter silence. The only time Sienna spoke was to Ellis. She didn’t even care to hide the calls or the papers anymore, knowing there was no point. Whenever Chris saw her, he’d clench his jaw and walk off. His anger was still high but he kept it silent, opting to work it out in his gym. He couldn’t fight it however when it was late at night and Sienna hadn’t yet come to bed. He would listen closely for the sound of the door closing to signal her return home. It was then that he could finally let sleep the over. Sienna knew she had no right to be as petty as she was about the fact that Chris refused to speak to her. She had slowly recovered from that night and the humiliation it left but she didn’t want to be the one to finally break and initiate a talk, she wanted him to do it. She didn’t think he would be this hardheaded about it though.   
  


It was after 10 on another quiet night and Sienna was busying herself with details on Maceo’s condition. Ellis had texted her to get dressed and meet him outside, that he had to show her something. A half hour later, they had arrived at an abandoned building with a couple parked SUVs out front.   
“Is there a party going on?” Sienna asked.   
“Of sorts. Found someone related to our trigger man,” Ellis answered.   
Sienna perked up at the news. “He’s in there?”   
“Yeah. Figured you’d want a crack at him before we took over.”   
Adrenaline started pumping in her veins. “Absolutely.”   
They walked into the building where a few dim lights were scattered throughout. 3 men stood in a semi circle behind a chair where a hooded figure sat. One of the men yanked the hood off to reveal an older man with a bald head and a short goatee with white hairs sprinkled in. He had a busted lip with dried blood stained on his face.   
“Meet Jimmy Neal. He’s Maceo’s out of town gunman. He was the one who was supposed to kill Chris eventually.”   
“Eventually?” Sienna asked.   
One of the men smacked Jimmy to make him talk. He had a slight Irish accent in his otherwise deep voice.   
“Aye, Maceo hired me about a month ago. Said he was keeping watch on someone so he could figure out his schedule. Said he wanted to wait until the right time to get him alone to make a move. Said he’d pay me double to scare his girlfriend out of Boston or, if she became a loose end, to take care of her as well.”   
Sienna felt her stomach twist. Who knows where they would have been if things had gone according to his plan?   
“What happened to make another guy take your place?”   
“Got a call from one of Maceo’s boys, his second in command I guess, said he was beat to shit and they had a feeling who it was. He wanted me to put a rush on the whole thing but when I told him I wanted a guarantee that I’d get paid, he told me to fuck off. He’d hire an in town shooter to do the job instead.”   
“You know his right hand?” Sienna asked Ellis.   
“Not too well. Only ever saw him a few times.”   
Turning back to Jimmy, Sienna asked, “What’s his name?”   
“Jack. Never got a last name.”   
“You know where we can find him?”   
“Last I heard, he was staying in Cambridge. That’s all I know.”   
Sienna walked up to him and bent in front of his face. “You better not be lying to me.”   
“Swear it on my life, that’s all I know.”   
She searched his eyes for any hint of a lie and found nothing. He was being honest.   
“Good.” She turned to Ellis. “Shoot him.”   
“What?” Jimmy asked. “The fuck is this?”   
“You may not have pulled the trigger but you were still involved. You don’t get to walk out of here.”   
“That’s bullshit!”   
Sienna shrugged nonchalantly. “Can’t say I’m sorry.”   
Jimmy’s face slowly twisted into a snarl as he reared his head back and brought it forward head butting Sienna in her face. She yelled out as she fell to her knees. In an instant, before she could process it, she was slammed onto the ground so hard it knocked the wind from her lungs. The men scrambled to her aid with Ellis going for his gun. For a minute it felt like everything moved in slow motion as Sienna tried to breathe again. Jimmy was pulled off her and before her eyes a bullet went clean through his head. The blood splattered across the floor and onto her. He collapsed to the ground dead and a second later Ellis appeared standing over her.   
“Hey, you okay, Red? Talk to me.” He helped her sit up and searched her face as she slowly took a shaky breath.   
“I’m good.”   
Ellis examined her face. “Motherfucker. Your eye is already swelling up. Let’s get you out of here.”   
He took her in his arms and stood her up. Sienna wasn’t focused on anything Ellis said next because all she could stare at was the dead man nearby, a pool of blood forming beneath his head. Ellis redirected her attention away from the sight and wrapped his arms around her before walking her out of the building.   
  


Chris woke up and rolled out of bed with a raspy grunt. Sienna’s side of the bed was empty but he could tell she had been there. He headed in the direction of the bathroom where the door was slightly ajar, a scented cloud of heat floating in the air while the soft glow of the lights cast across the carpet. As he pushed the door open, his eyes immediately landed on the large bruise on Sienna’s back. In the mirror, she was prodding at a newly formed black eye, her face contorted in pain. Chris stopped in his tracks and Sienna noticed him, her eyes quickly averting his reflection as she turned around and tried to slide past him. His hand rested on her hip stopping her. Lifting her chin with his finger, he examined her face. Sienna stared up at him waiting for him to blow up or just shake his head and leave. Instead, his thumb caressed the area around her eye.   
“Are you okay?”   
“Fine.”   
It was a half hearted response. She couldn’t bear to tell him that she spent the last hour in the shower scrubbing her skin raw because it felt like there was still blood on it.   
“Talk to me, doll. Who did this?”   
“It doesn’t matter. I took care of it. I’m fine.”   
She slipped away from him and into the bedroom. Chris watched her as she dropped her towel on the floor to expose a couple smaller bruises that were hidden underneath it. His stomach turned and his heart sped up, rage warming his body. He walked up behind her just as she turned around. Discomfort made her shift her weight from one foot to the other as she avoided his gaze.   
“Are you gonna lecture me? Tell me again how I should’ve never become a part of this? Because I already know that.”   
Chris said nothing as he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. Hesitation kept her from immediately hugging him back but a sudden swell of emotions made her clutch at him as a loud sob racked her body. She trembled and nearly fell to the floor until Chris swept her up into a bridal position and carried her to the nearby chair. He sat down and held her in his lap as she wept.   
“Shhh,” he soothed. “I’m here, honey. It’s okay. I’m here.”   
It was the first time he showed her anything more than anger or a passive glance in a week. It was the first time he touched her since that night. She knew he still cared but it felt like a relief for him to finally show it, to touch her and hold her like he meant it. It no longer felt like she was alone. Facing him, she placed a trembling hand on his face.   
“Please...,” Sienna whispered.   
“What is it?”   
Sienna rotated in his lap until her legs were on either side of him. “Let me feel you. I need this right now.”   
Chris nodded as he cupped her face and pulled her into a cautiously slow kiss, his thumbs swiping at her tears. Sienna reached into Chris’ sweats and pulled his cock free. He hardened in her hands as she stroked him.   
“It’s yours, babydoll. Take it.”   
Sienna didn’t waste any time rising over him before sinking down, his stiff length spreading her open. A soft gasp left her as she settled onto him, her walls adjusting to the intrusion. She was desperate to feel connected to Chris, to forget just for a moment what happened the night before. Her hips rotated as she began to ride him, his head teasing the spot deep inside her. Arousal flooded between her legs and made him slip in and out more easily, the sensation arching Sienna’s back.   
“I love you, Chris. So much.” Her voice wavered as tears continued to fall down her cheeks.   
“I love you too, baby. More than anything. I can’t imagine you not being mine.”   
Sienna buried her face in his neck as she tried to stifle her moans. Chris gripped her ass and bounced her in his lap, his face buried in her neck as he softly panted, his own need to be connected to her driving him to clutch her to him.   
“Please forgive me,” Sienna begged.   
Chris planted a kiss in the crook of her neck. “I forgive you. I still so mad at you but I forgive you. I’m so scared for you.”   
Sienna cried into his shoulder as her pussy clenched around him. “I’m scared too.”   
“I’m here, sweetheart. I’m here.”   
They climbed together and when they fell apart, Sienna shook against him as another sob racked her body. Chris never let her go even as he carried her to the head of the bed and laid her down. He climbed in next to her and kissed her bruised, tear stained face until her cries faded to nothing and sleep took over her weary body.  
  


The afternoon sun beamed into the windows and woke Sienna from her nap. She rolled onto her back, wincing at the pain of her bruises, and looked to her side. Chris was gone and in his place was Dodger sleeping quietly. She gave his head a scratch before sitting up, the covers falling down and exposing her bare chest to the warm air. Climbing out of the bed, she grabbed one of Chris’ shirts and a pair of sweats before leaving the room in search of him. Downstairs at the kitchen table is where she finally found him looking over the papers she had collected as well as the board she made. He was scanning details and notes Sienna had written down with a look of concentration.   
“Hey.”   
Chris looked up. “Hey. Sleep okay?”   
“Yeah. What’re you doing?”   
“Looking at everything you’ve done so far. As much as I don’t wanna admit it, this is really good. Thorough. How long did this take?”   
Sienna shifted her weight from one foot to the other. “Um... hours. Days. I stayed up a lot of nights staring at that damn board.”   
Chris extended his arm and crooked his finger to beckon Sienna to him. She took his hand and he pulled her into his lap.   
“You’re just as obsessive as I am. I’m not sure whether that’s good or bad,” he chuckled.   
“What can I say? I’m dedicated.”   
“So I see. You filled in blanks I didn’t even think of.”   
“It wasn’t all me. El has been doing some deep diving of his own. That’s how he found the guy from last night. He knew your shooter.”   
Chris cocked his head. “Yeah?”   
Sienna nodded. “Maceo had a hired gun onto his payroll. Only brought him out for this particular job. Apparently you were supposed to be killed sooner but what you did to Maceo made them push that plan in favor of someone close by who could get it done a lot sooner. His right hand made the call.”   
“Jack.” Chris shook his head. “He would be making the calls with Maceo out of the picture. I’ll give it to the smarmy fuck, he’s determined. His arrogance is something that always got him in trouble with everyone. It’s one of the reasons we pushed him out. He can’t stand not being a part of the club.”   
“Well Ellis and I are rounding out some details for when they take one of Maceo’s houses. If you want, I can catch you up on everything?”   
Chris rubbed his thumbs over her sides as he looked at her. “Before I let you do that, we need to get some things in order. First off, no more secrets. About this or anything related to it. I’m included in this now, got it?”   
“Understood.”   
“Second, no more going out with Ellis. Leave the handiwork to us. That’s one part you’re not ready for and after what happened last night, I don’t want you coming home hurt again.”   
“Okay.”   
“And lastly, I want us to make a promise right now that once all of this is done, and I mean done for good, you and I get the hell out of here. I’m putting this behind me and I don’t plan on looking back so long as you’re with me.”   
Sienna raised her eyebrows in surprise. “You mean that?”   
“I do. I’ll leave this life for good to be with you. You’re everything I wanted and I’m not losing you again. Ever.”   
A smile formed on Sienna’s face as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Promise?”   
“We can pinky swear on it if you want.” Chris grinned.   
“That is the most sacred of bindings. Better be serious about it.”   
He held up his pinky and waited for her to do the same. She giggled as she locked her pinky with his. Wrapping her other hand around his, she brought it to her lips and kissed his knuckles.   
“You and me.”   
“You and me, babydoll.” 

* * *

Sienna was scrolling through her phone’s calendar going over the last few weeks trying to figure out the math for when her period should have come. She was at the store standing in front of a wall of feminine hygiene products when the thought suddenly hit her that it had been a little too long since her last period. Now, as she stared at the screen, it dawned on her that she was late. In fact, she was _too_ late.   
“Fuck.” 


	20. Chapter 20

“ _Fuck_!” Sienna shouted.   
In the sink were two pregnancy tests, both with two faintly prominent pink lines. She huffed as she stared at them in disdain. Of course luck would have it that she would be surprised with a pregnancy at a time like this. She rubbed her temples and groaned aloud as she cursed Chris for not pulling out and tried to think of what to do. What would she tell Chris? Would she tell him? She knew it was the right thing to do but part of her didn’t want to say anything for fear that maybe she didn’t even want to go through with it. The thought stopped her cold and the mental image of Chris’ distraught face if he found out that she terminated the pregnancy made her heart ache.   
“Babydoll!” Chris called from the hallway.   
Sienna quickly took the pregnancy tests and tossed them in the nearby trash can.   
“Yeah?”   
“Come to the office. We gotta discuss some things.”   
A wave of nausea passed through her stomach both due to the situation and because she was almost caught. Taking a steadying breath, she collected herself.   
“Okay, here I come.”   
She heard the light thuds of his boots across the floor as they receded down the hall. After washing her hands and splashing some cold water on her face, she glanced at her reflection. Her eyes showed the uncertainty she felt and she willed it away before leaving the bathroom.   
  


“What’s up?” Sienna asked as she entered the office.   
Ellis was already sitting in one of the chairs while Chris stood by the desk with his arms crossed over his chest.   
“El’s got some info for us,” Chris said. He held a hand out and pulled her to his side.   
El sat forward in his seat and laid out some papers. “I’ve been monitoring Maceo’s places, keeping tabs on who comes and goes. Even got one of my old buddies to plant bugs earlier today. At first, I wasn’t getting much of anything; Some stupid conversations here, a comment or two there. Quiet for the most part. And then about an hour ago, our friend Jack showed up.”  
Chris and Sienna both exchange look before looking back at Ellis.   
He mentioned something about getting a group together to go to Benny’s place to straighten some things out. Said he wanted some info on you since it’s been kinda quiet. We haven’t worked out a time yet but once we hear what we need to, my boys and I are all ready to load up and pay him a visit. All we’ll need is the go ahead.”   
Chris looked to Sienna. “What are your thoughts?”   
“Like I’ve said before, I want everything he knows reduced to nothing, people included. You have my go ahead.” Sienna leaned back again the desk and crossed her ankles.   
“Make sure you get the time. Tail them to and from the location if you need to. No loose ends this time.”   
Ellis nodded. “Got it. I already put Benny and his guys on alert. I’ll let my team know what’s what.”   
“Thanks, El,” said Sienna.   
“Of course. I’ll be on standby.” He stood from his seat and walked over to Chris to shake his hand. He pulled Sienna close and kissed the crown of her head. “Need anything, let me know.”   
With that, he left the office leaving Chris and Sienna alone. She wrapped an around his waist.   
“This is good, right?”   
“Yeah it is. It’s progress. For once Maceo is the one who’s a step behind now. Feels pretty good.”   
Sienna grinned. It crossed her mind that now might be a good time to bring up the news of her newfound discovery but she held it back for what exactly, she didn’t know. 

  
Music seemed far too distracting on the drive to the doctors office as Sienna gripped her steering wheel and tried to regulate her erratic heartbeat. She had successfully made the appointment and avoided suspicion from Chris despite her odd shifts in behavior. Once she got in the waiting room she nervously picked at her fingers to the point that painful red patches appeared where skin once was. By the time her name was called, she had began nibbling at her fingernails. The walk back to the exam room felt so long and a sense of dread fell over Sienna like a wet blanket. Yes, the two tests told her but for some reason it wasn’t enough. She needed to see it for herself that there was indeed a tiny ball of life beginning to bloom in her stomach.   
The gel was like ice as it was squeezed onto Sienna’s skin. She nervously rubbed her clammy hands on her shirt as she watched the ultrasound sound tech ready the monitor and pick up the transducer.   
“Okay let’s take a look.”   
The transducer was placed on her belly and soon a dark image of her uterus appeared. A faint drumbeat came from the speakers and the sound immediately caused Sienna to perk up. She looked at the screen but couldn’t make anything out.   
“Is it still too early to see?”   
“A little. Baby is about the size of a poppy seed right now. Heartbeat sounds strong though, everything looks good.” The tech looked at Sienna with kind eyes and a warm smile. “You must be pretty excited, huh?”   
Sienna stared at the screen and the tiny spot of movement with an already beating heart. It hit her then that this was in fact real.   
“Uh, yeah. Pretty excited.” Her tone was distracted, almost unconvincing. “This is happening.”   
“Yes it is. Congratulations, mom.”   
Mom. It sounded so weird being applied to her but Sienna kind of liked how it sounded. For a sliver of a second, she could hear a tiny voice calling out for her and a smile grew. Just as quick as it came, it disappeared once she thought once again about the issues that could come from having a baby now. 

* * *

Sienna walked into the house feeling a range of emotions that teetered on mania as she clutched her purse. Dodger came up to her and regarded her with an innocent look as he nudged her leg with his nose. She bent down to pet him.   
“You can tell, can’t you?” Dodger sniffed at her clothes, lingering on her stomach, and let out a soft whine. “Don’t tell daddy, okay?”   
She stood and went to go find Chris with Dodger trailing behind her like a second shadow. It didn’t take long for her to find him in the bedroom changing into fresh clothes. She could tell he just got out of the shower. The smell of his body wash hung in the air and relaxed her only for a moment.   
“Hey, doll. How was your appointment?”   
Before she could think of a coherent sentence, she blurted out, “I’m pregnant.”   
Chris stopped and turned in her direction, his eyes wide. “What?”   
“I’m pregnant. That’s where I was, it’s why I’ve been acting weird lately. I’m pregnant and I’m scared and I just... I don’t know what to fucking do with myself.”   
Chris made it over to her in a few quick strides and pulled her to his chest. “Sweetheart, why are you scared? I mean this is good isn’t it?”  
“Not now. Dealing with Maceo and all this other shit while pregnant won’t do anything but add more stress for me and put us in a bad spot. I don’t wanna take any risks right now.”  
“So what? Are you... are you not going through with it?” The pain Sienna didn’t want to see was evident in those blue eyes of his.   
“I’m thinking about it,” she answered meekly. “I knew I had to tell you though.”  
Chris pulled back from her and placed his hands on his hips. His eyes looked down at the floor and his lips had pursed into a thin line. Sienna wanted nothing more than for this to be a happy occasion but, as she was quickly learning, any happiness garnered these days came with a storm of shit soon after.  
“Please say something.”  
Chris met her eyes. “I can make an appointment tomorrow for you if you want.”  
Sienna couldn’t handle the look on his face any longer. “Don’t hate me, please.”   
He came over and placed his hands on her shoulders. “I don’t hate you, honey.”   
With that, he left the room without a second glance. Sienna felt her insides sink as she trudged to the bed and climbed on before curling up in a half moon. It was hard not to let her raging emotions get the best of her but they did, stray tears slipping from her eyes. Smoothing her hands down her stomach, she hugged herself.   
“I don’t want you to hate me either.”  
  


The winter wind whipped through the air as Sienna sat by the covered pool out back with a large fur blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She picked up the blunt next to her and took a long drag allowing her lungs to completely fill before she exhaled. Chris watched from the back door. She had been outside in the cold for an hour and he was worried about her state of mind. Even after learning the news, he didn’t want her making any impulsive decisions. He felt bad for the way he left things earlier in the day and he only wanted to hold his favorite person and soothe her. Slipping on his jacket, he stepped outside. The strong smell of weed lifted in the air and Chris welcomed it almost.   
“The temperature is dropping pretty fast. Why don’t you come back inside?”   
“I will in a bit,” Sienna answered, her voice unnaturally quiet.   
Chris sighed as he knelt down next to her and held out his hand. “Can I?”   
He motioned for the blunt and Sienna gave him a quizzical look before handing it off. Chris took a hit and exhaled slowly.   
“Damn, that brings back some memories.” He took another hit before he handed it back. “Not to be a downer but it might not be the best choice to smoke in your state.”   
“Probably not,” Sienna agreed. “Figured it was a better choice than pills or whiskey though. At least I might be able to sleep tonight.”   
Chris noted the half hearted attempt at a smile she tried to muster. He smoothed her hair back and grazed her cheek.   
“Talk to me.”   
“What’s to talk about?”   
“Come on now, baby, don’t do that. Seriously, talk to me. You wouldn’t be doing this if it wasn’t really fucking with you.”   
Sienna took her time taking a long hit before she spoke. “I told my boyfriend I wanna abort our baby and he couldn’t look me in the eye. What else can I say?”   
Chris cringed at her words. “I didn’t mean to make you feel like this. I was shocked and hurt but I wasn’t lying when I said I don’t hate you.”   
“How can you not? I do.”   
“Sienna—.”   
“For a minute today, I was actually ready for a kid. I heard that tiny heart and I just... I knew. But then I thought about it some more and it didn’t seem right to even contemplate bringing a child into this. We both have so much on our plates dealing with this Maceo and Jack situation.”   
“You know I would never let anything happen to you two, right?”   
“Of course. But everyday is unpredictable. The moment anyone gets a whiff of a baby, I’m an immediate target. I can’t handle that.” Sienna smoked the rest of her blunt before she continued. “I know having a family is important to you but it’s something we can’t afford at the moment.”   
“I want a family, yes, but I also want you to want one and stand firm in your choice. Don’t base it off what you think I want from you. I can wait to build a family with you whether that’s a few months down the line or a few years. You don’t have to worry about me hating or resenting you for deciding against it now. Okay?”   
He turned her face in his direction and he could clearly see the puffiness around her eyes and the dried tear stains on her cheeks. She nodded solemnly and wrapped her blanket tighter around her body.   
“Swear to me.”   
“I swear,” Chris said, his hand holding hers tightly.   
  


Light flurries danced around on the wind outside and the sky was turning a dark, gloomy grey that matched Sienna’s mood. She stared out the windows blankly as she mentally prepared for the day. Chris slept soundly next to her, his face pointed in the opposite direction while his arm laid across her middle. His soft snoring filled the air, the only sound in the room. Placing a kiss to his fluffy hair, Sienna mustered all the strength she had to slip out of bed and get dressed.   
The clinic was quiet aside from the usual buzzing of a staff; Phones rang and printers whirred, a monotonous soundtrack to the misery Sienna felt. She had completely bitten one of her nails down to the quick as she waited. Nausea had settled in her stomach long ago, a side effect of morning sickness or her anxiety or both, and she couldn’t sit still.   
“Sienna Jons?” a nurse called as she stepped outside.   
Snapping out of her reverie, Sienna went to go stand but something kept her tethered to the chair. She questioned again if this was what she really wanted. Good sense told her to make the responsible decision but fear told her to do it because of Maceo’s crew. She had stood firm in her strength up until this point, hardened by the decision she made to take over for Chris after his incident. Now, she was letting her fears of this man drive her to losing a child before she could truly know the joy of having one. She wanted her future son or daughter to know a world without a Maceo. She wanted them to know their father without the attached wrath and coldness that being a mob boss bred in him. If her determination told her anything it was that when she put her mind to it, she could have all of that and more. Stepping into this business made her a new woman, one unwilling to back down from a threat. Knowing that someone would have gotten the best of her in that regard made her spine straighten. Just then, she pictured life with her baby and Chris after everything was said and done. She saw them living without a care of anything else aside from each other. She wanted to set a course for that life now and to do that, she needed to finish the job at hand.   
Grabbing her purse, Sienna stood and strode out of the clinic as the nurse called her name once more.   
  


Chris had settled the finishing touches with Ellis on their plan and now he sat at his desk, a cigarette hanging from his mouth. In the back of his mind all he could think about was Sienna and how she would feel when she returned. He was prepared to do all he needed to get her through this. Dodger’s barking alerted him to her arrival and he stubbed out his cigarette into an ashtray before leaving the office. He found them in the living room, Sienna resting her head on Dodger as he sat there being a good silent confidante.   
“How do you feel?”   
She looked up at him, an indiscernible look in her eyes. He expected her to look upset but it seemed like she wasn’t. In fact, he swore she was happy.   
“I’m alright. Just telling Bubba that he’ll have a little buddy to meet eventually.”   
Chris furrowed his brow in confusion. “Wait, what?”   
“I didn’t go through with it. I couldn’t. I want this baby, Chris.”   
“Are you sure?”   
“Absolutely.”   
Chris let a relieved sigh go as he beamed. “We’re really gonna have a kid?”   
“That’s right.”   
The look on his face was enough to make Sienna burst into tears of joy as he rushed over to her and lifted her in his arms. They held tightly to each other and let their happiness wash over them both as giddy laughter filled the air. 

* * *

The night before the raid brought a sense of foreboding despite all the planning they’d gone through. Everyone was confident in what was happening but that didn’t stop them from carrying a bit of worry. Chris and Sienna had reiterated so many things that they sounded like broken records but they were satisfied with every detail. As evening settle in, snow began to fall and create a blanket on the landscape. It was oddly calming to Chris and he decided to put some of their tension at ease. He told Sienna he was slipping away upstairs to do something and she thought nothing of it. 45 minutes later, he was calling her upstairs. The bedroom was dark save for the many tea lights illuminating the walls with a soft glow. Her favorite scents wafted in the air and made her smile. The charm of his overly romantic gestures had yet to wear on her. The bathroom had the same soft flickering glow of candlelight and she went towards it, the growing scent of lilac tempting her closer. Inside, candles and a few incense were lit and Chris’ Bluetooth speaker was playing ‘Feels Like’ by Nao. A smile slowly grew on her face as she looked at everything. Chris was perched against the sink waiting for praise on handiwork, his muscular arms folded.  
“I do okay?”   
“I’ll say. Is this a special occasion?”   
Chris stepped past her and into the bathroom. “No, just wanted to do something nice for us. Figured one evening to ourselves wouldn’t hurt especially with what’s set to happen tomorrow. Plus, I want you to relax. It’s been a pretty stressful week.” He pushed his sweats and boxers down his legs in one smooth motion and kicked them off. He looked over his shoulder at Sienna. “Get in.”   
She bit her lip as she watched him in all his naked glory sink into the tub and relax against the wall. Stripping down to nothing, Sienna climbed in the tub. The water was a perfect temperature and she immediately sighed as she took her time sliding down into the bubbles. Bracing her arms on the sides of the tub, she let the heat soak into her muscles and release any tension from the week.   
“I needed this,” she hummed.   
”I know,” Chris smirked as he watched her. “So... I kinda had an alternative motive with this as well.”   
“And there it is.” Sienna shook her head and braced her feet on Chris’ chest. “Why am I not surprised?”   
“Don’t worry, it’s not bad.”   
“Hm. Tell me what we’re gonna talk about and I’ll be the judge of that.”   
Chris snickered. “It’s about you. Well both of us but mostly you.”   
“Oh hell. Let me brace for whatever you’re gonna say.” Sienna adjusted her posture while making sure Chris kept hold of her feet. His thumbs massaged into the balls and she let out a staggering moan. “Continue.”   
“I just wanna make sure you’re okay with going through with the pregnancy. I know you weren’t necessarily thrilled before and I wanna make sure that you’re sure. Don’t make this decision for me.”   
Sienna swirled her fingers into the bubbles by her chest, the suds collecting along her hand. The subject was like a healing scab, it was hard not to pick at it when it was itching. She sighed.   
“I’m still of the mindset that right now just isn’t the time to think about bringing a baby into our lives. I mean honestly, I know we’re excited now, babe, but being part of the mob you should already know the risk that puts me in. Say somehow one of Maceo’s men kidnaps me. I’m your _biggest_ weakness and your throw a kid in the mix? That’s leverage.”   
“You think I wouldn’t fight tooth and nail to protect you two? Yeah you are my weakness but I can also think rationally when it comes to keeping you safe. I’d never let something like that happen.”   
“I know you wouldn’t. Neither would I. We just have to be extremely careful now. The day I got that ultrasound, something clicked in me. I never wanted to be a mom especially when I was getting clean because I was convinced I’d be a terrible one. Now, I’m seeing myself in a new light and I realize I am ready to be a mom. And a damn good one at that.” She smiled to herself. “Will you still love me even when my hands and feet swell up to the size of a clown?”   
Chris’ head fell back as he laughed aloud, the sound rumbling in his chest. “Absolutely. I can’t wait to see you grow. Knowing a piece of me is inside you and we’ll get to bring it into the world fills me with so much joy I can’t even accurately describe it. You’re gonna be a beautiful, _fantastic_ mother, babydoll. I can feel it.”   
“And you’re gonna be a wonderful dad.”   
She slid forward and pulled him to her, their lips meeting and molding against each other. It was a sweet kiss with just a hint of something more lingering beneath it.   
“You’re not free from giving me a rubdown just so you know. That felt nice.”   
Chris shook his head with a chuckle and resumed kneading her flesh with a rough hands as she relaxed further into the water.  
  
They stayed in the tub for well over an hour talking and stealing kisses until the water ran cold and their fingers started to prune. Chris eventually got out first and dried himself off before grabbing a new towel. He instructed Sienna to stand and helped her out of the water, his eyes taking in her form. He lovingly dried her from head to toe before tossing the towel to the floor and hoisting her in the air by the backs of her thighs. Sienna squealed and laughed as Chris carried her to the bed and gently dropped her down. Pushing herself up on her elbows, she looked up at Chris. He stood there for a minute just staring, taking in her form, her face, her hair. _Her_.  
“You’re so fucking beautiful, babydoll. I don’t understand how I got this lucky.”   
Sienna grinned as she pressed her foot against his stomach, her perfectly manicured matte red toenails a nice color against his skin. “Are you getting soft on me, Evans?”  
“Quite the opposite actually.” He smirked as he took her ankle in his large hand and laid her foot near his chest so he could kiss her inner ankle. “Isn’t it obvious?”  
Sienna glanced down at his amazingly hard cock and her thighs instantly clenched watching to bob up and down. She swallowed thickly.  
“Can I taste you?” she purred.  
“Only if I can taste you.”  
He set her foot down and walked to the head of the bed to climb up. He laid right in the middle and tossed one of his arms behind his head as he widened his legs. He arched his brow at Sienna and gave her a look that said “ _what are you waiting for?_ ”  
Sienna crawled up the length of his body and laid a slow, sensual kiss on his lips. Chris moaned as they pulled away. In a fluid motion, Sienna swung her leg over the other side of Chris’ head and situated herself before his dick.   
“What’s got you so wet, sweetheart?” Chris asked, his tongue dipping out to taste her.  
Sienna shivered at the feeling it sent through her.  
“Want a list?”  
“There’s a whole li— _shit_.” His head fell back again the pillows and his eyes squeezed shut at the feeling of Sienna taking him into her mouth and down her throat in one move.  
“What were you saying?” Sienna asked as she pulled him from her mouth.   
Chris let out a throaty chuckle. “Is that the game we’re playing? Okay.”   
He wrapped his arms around her hips and angled her back over his face where he began to feast on her, his mouth leaving tongue kisses on her clit. Sienna moaned as she sucked him again, one hand braced on his shaft while the other massaged his balls. She slurped noisily at his dick and each lick earned her one in return as Chris sucked her clit and teased it with the tip of his tongue.   
“Fuck,” Sienna mewled.   
Chris released one of his hands to move up and comb through Sienna’s hair before pushing her head down the length of his cock. Sienna swallowed every inch, her throat constricting and sending shocks up Chris’ spine.   
“I never get tired of you swallowing my dick, baby. So fucking good.” They both licked and sucked the other the brink before Chris was the first to break. He pulled Sienna up and brought her back for a kiss, her juices soaking his beard and wetting her face. “How do you taste?”   
“Sinful.” She smiled devilishly.  
Chris chuckled before pulling her on top of him and making her straddle his hips. Sienna reached behind her and pumped his length in her hand before lining herself up with the tip. She sank down onto him, her walls trembling as he slid inside.   
“ _Shit_ ,” Sienna breathed, the word stretching like a hiss. “No matter how many times you fill me up, I never get tired of it.”  
“Mmm,” Chris growled as he captured her lips again. “I could keep you full forever, babydoll. You feel like heaven squeezing my dick.”  
“Like this?” Sienna asked. Her walls tightened around him and she smiled when his breath hitched in his throat.  
“Just like that,” he rasped.  
His hands gripped either side of her ass and moved her causing her to grind on his cock. Sienna rolled her head back and moaned at the feeling of her walls and her clit receiving enough stimulation to keep her wanting more.  
“God, let me ride you,” she begged.  
“Maybe if you beg for it a little nastier I will.”  
“Fuck, Daddy. You feel so good. I just wanna ride you. Please can I ride you? I’ll be your good girl.”  
Chris gave her appreciative groan as he kneaded her breast in one hand. “Promise?” His tongue flicked her nipple.  
“Yes, Daddy.”  
He leaned back on his elbows and gave her an arrogant grin. “Do your thing, sweetheart.”  
Sienna braced her hands on his chest and immediately began bouncing on his cock, her moans going higher and filling the air like music. Chris watched her with his bottom lip between his teeth as one of his hands ran over one breast and then the other, his fingers playing with her darkening nipples. There was something completely intoxicating to him about watching Sienna lose herself to the pleasure she got from his body. The way her lush mouth fell open when she keened and made noises, the way she would habitually lurch forward as if someone zapped her with an electric shock while riding his cock like life itself depended on it.   
Sienna brought her fingers to her mouth and gathered saliva on her fingertips before reaching down and rubbing her clit.  
“Oh my fucking God!” she squealed.  
“You gonna come for Daddy, babydoll?” “Mmhmm. Fuck, I feel it.”  
Chris gripped her waist and began thrusting up at a bruising pace, his need to watch her come apart driving him to buck his hips. Sienna’s mouth fell into an O as she furiously rubbed her clit and her orgasm rushed into her.  
“There you go, sweetheart,” Chris cooed, his strokes slowing down to urge her over the final waves.  
Sienna panted heavily and kissed him, a moan vibrating in her chest. Chris didn’t let her rest for long before he lifted her off his cock, her arousal clinging to him. He got to his knees and snatched a pillow from the headboard. He gently pushed Sienna forward and slid the pillow just beneath her hips, her ass raising just high enough to be level with his hips. He gripped the flesh of her ass in his fingers and gave a curt slap to her right cheek, the sound echoing loudly within the room. Sienna groaned into the pillow as she shook her ass for Chris, making a show of rotating her hips the way she would if she were riding him. A chuckle rumbled in Chris’ throat as he slapped her ass again, loving the sight of it jiggling and growing red from his hands. He took himself in hand and slapped his length against her ass before nudging her folds open. Settling inside her sodden walls, he cursed quietly as he started moving. Sienna gripped the comforter in her hands, the sensitivity from her orgasm making for an over stimulating feeling as Chris fucked her with a quickening pace. She was already building to her peak again and she tried to push away from Chris for just a little reprieve. He tugged her arm behind her back and gripped her hip with the other for leverage, allowing himself to get the angle he wanted. He thrusted up into her heat with a roll of his hips and nudged that sweet spot that made Sienna grow louder and her pussy clench him deliciously. Sienna’s breath stuttered, her brain trying to process each stroke within her walls. Just when she thought there were no other possible ways that he could make her come tonight, she found herself growing wetter from the way Chris’ thick head hit her cervix and they both could hear her juices gushing.   
“Fu-fucking shit, Chris!”   
“Mmm,” he moaned as he laughed at her exclamation, “such a messy girl. You’re getting the covers wet, baby.”   
His pace immediately ramped up, his hips clapping against Sienna’s ass as he fucked her harder. A high mewl fled from her mouth and her hands tried to grip for anything. Her toes curled until they hurt and she frantically shook her head as she tried to bury her frantic cries into the bed.   
“ _Daddy_ —,” her voice caught in her throat.   
“What, honey? What’s wrong?” Chris asked in a sickeningly sweet voice, a strong dichotomy to the way he was fucking her breathless. “You can’t tap out on me now. I’ve barely gotten started.”  
“It feels so fucking good you’re gonna make me come!” Her speech slurred, half mumbled by her face buried in her forearm.  
“ I can feel you squeezing my cock, babydoll. So fucking tight and juicy, making a big mess for Daddy.”   
Sienna gasped as her pussy spasmed around his length making goosebumps ripple across her skin. Chris slowed his pace to an agonizing stroke that made Sienna’s walls quiver and hug him tighter. Her moans came out as shaky whimpers as the aftershocks of an intense second orgasm subsided. A deep, dark chuckle shook Chris as he leaned forward to kiss her skin. Looking between them, he eased his dick out slowly to see the way it glistened with her creamy slick.   
“Holy fuck, baby. If I had known I was getting this reaction from you, I would’ve laid some towels down beforehand.” Sienna giggled lazily and went to crawl away from Chris when he grabbed her hips and pulled her back. “No, no, I told you I’m not done with you yet.”   
“I’m too sensitive,” she whined.   
Chris flipped her onto her back again and flashed that evil smile that told Sienna she wasn’t ready for whatever he was about to do next. He leaned forward and gave her a slow, languid kiss while his fingers played in her heat. Sienna moaned into their kiss, her legs clamping closed to trap his hand. That barely stopped him as he continued pumping his fingers, his other hand wrapping around her throat.   
“That means you can give me another orgasm, right? In fact, I’m betting I can make you squirt just like this.”   
He pried her legs open and positioned his wide torso between them. His fingers curled to hit her spot, her pussy squelching and turning Chris on further as he watched her thrash against the bed.   
“Fuck, Daddy!” Sienna gasped. She could immediately feel that telltale rush that felt like an electric charge and could barely contain her screams as her body automatically let go, her juices gushing onto the bed.   
“Yeah, that’s my girl. I knew you could do it.”   
“Please, please, no more,” she begged, trying to push his hand away.   
Chris laughed as he pulled his fingers from her pussy and sucked them clean with a low moan before sticking them in her mouth as well.   
“Okay, I’ll let you breathe for a minute.”   
“Thank you,” Sienna muffled around his digits. She rolled to her side and exhaled deeply. Sweat beaded on her back and she could feel her wet spot just by her legs. “How did you get all the energy to fuck me like this?”   
Chris sat on the bed next to her. “Always had it, sweetheart. Just saving it for the right time. Plus, I think it helps that your hormones are changing. Making you a lot more sensitive to everything.” He grazed his hand down her lower back making her shiver.   
“You definitely never fucked me like that before you found out about the baby. Just saying.”   
Chris chuckled as he cuddled up behind Sienna and kissed her shoulder. “Something about knowing you’re carrying my kid... I can’t help it.”   
“No complaints here...for the most part. If you keep trying get multiple consecutive orgasms from me though, I may put all sex on hold for a while.”   
“What, like timeout?” Chris said, his tone amused.   
“Exactly. My pussy can only take so much from you. I talk a big game but it takes nothing for me to drain. Especially if you keep up this new attitude of trying to put another baby in me when I’m already pregnant.”   
“I’ll go gentle next time. I swear.” He grinned into her neck.   
“Lying ass motherfucker.” 


	21. Chapter 21

Sienna pulled her hat down over her ears and adjusted her scarf before cinching her coat tighter. She watched Ellis and his team ready their cars and load up their weapons as she stood on the front steps of the house. The snowfall had let up during the night allowing for the visibility the men needed. Ellis closed the trunk of one of the SUVs and walked up to Sienna, his towering frame dressed head to toe in black tactical gear.   
“All ready to go, Boss.”   
Sienna nodded. “We won’t be too far behind. Tod has his ears on, he’ll let us know when you guys are done.”   
The front door closed behind them and they looked to see Chris walking out, his face stern and without an ounce of anything other than business. He buttoned his coat and came over to where Sienna and Ellis stood.   
“We good?”   
“Locked and loaded. Rolling out now,” Ellis said.   
“Good. I made sure Gina and the girls have eyes on them until you get back.”   
“I appreciate it.”   
Chris extended his hand to his friend and Ellis took it, giving it a firm shake. “Stay sharp.”   
Ellis cocked a sideways grin. “Yes, sir.” Turning to Sienna, he pulled her to him and kissed her forehead.   
“Be careful, El,” Sienna said, her eyes carrying a maternal worry.   
“Don’t worry, Red. We got this.”   
He turned around and whistled sharply cueing the rest of the men to load into their cars. Chris and Sienna watched him hop into the lead SUV and their small caravan took off.   
“You feeling okay?” Chris asked.   
Sienna nodded, a deep sigh leaving her chest and casting a cloud in the air. “Aside from a little morning sickness I’m good. Just want it to be later on when this is done.”   
Chris rested his hand at her lower back and leaned over to place a kiss on her temple. “All in good time, baby. Come on, let’s get out of the cold.”   
They walked over to the BMW where Tod stood waiting and opened Sienna’s door for her. Soon they were off with Tod keeping a steady pace along the snowy roads. Hardly any traffic slowed them down as they eventually made it to the outskirts of the city and pulled off to a small diner parking lot where they rested. A half hour crawled into an even slower hour and Sienna grew restless as Chris sat there stoically, his fingers absently running over his lips. In the driver’s seat, Tod periodically touched the earpiece he had before returning to his neutral position of patiently waiting with his hands resting in his lap.  
As the white sky began to fade to a gloomy grey, Tod finally adjusted himself in the driver’s seat.  
“Ellis is giving the all clear, Mr. Evans.”  
Sienna perked up and looked at Chris who gave a curt nod.  
“Let’s go see their handiwork.”  
The drive to Maceo’s property was only 10 minutes away and as they pulled up, the couple could see the SUVs parked near the mansion. Ellis stood outside by one of them, his hands resting on his vest as he saw their car approaching. Chris and Sienna got out of the car and came over to Ellis.   
“Went off without a hitch. There’s about seven of his guys inside all taken care of. I got the boys inside now readying the place to be torched. Our ringleader is alive and well.” He opened the back door to show them a passed out Jack slumped over in the seat.  
Sienna studied the mans face; A dark five o’clock shadow covered his jaw and his skin had a light brown hue. His hair fell to his shoulders in ringlets and partially covered his face. Like Maceo, he looked unassuming.   
“Sienna.” She snapped her head in Chris’ direction. He lightly touched her arm. “You okay?”   
“Fine.” She nodded slowly.  
Giving Jack one final look, she wished he was awake so she stick her knife in his ribs just once. However, good sense told her there was plenty of time to work out her hatred towards him later.   
“Find anything in the house we could use?”   
“No. Aside from a small weapons cache there was nothing of importance. Maceo probably keeps all that at his main place,” Ellis replied.  
“It was worth a look. Good work, El. Let’s get him to the basement before he wakes up,” Chris motioned to Jack.   
“Yes, sir.”   
He shut the door and rallied the rest of his crew over his radio. Chris started back towards the car with Sienna in tow.  
“Hey, Red,” Ellis said stopping her in her tracks. He took a matchbook from his vest and held it out for her. “Wanna do the honors?”   
Sienna took the matchbook and gazed up at the large mansion. The corners of her mouth twitched into a small grin. “Absolutely.”   
The rest of Ellis’ men walked out of the house holding gas canisters in their hands as Sienna walked past them. She struck a match and subsequently lit the rest of them before tossing the book inside. A blaze quickly erupted and spread through the main foyer casting a glow through the windows. Sienna stepped back and watched from afar, her stare held by the flames as they swept across everything in its path. Soon, the entire house was being swallowed by the flames. The sight hypnotized her and kept her in that one spot. Chris appeared next to her, his hand sliding into hers.   
“We gotta go, babydoll.”   
Sienna nodded but kept her eyes on the fire for a few seconds longer.   
“If only he were here to watch his kingdom burning down,” she said more to herself than Chris.   
Turning on her heels, she walked away towards the car with the sounds of the burning foundation crackling apart making her smile. 

* * *

  
  
  
Back at Chris’, Sienna sat in the dining room. She wanted desperately to take a swig of his whiskey but remembered the little seed in her belly. Chris made her wait upstairs while he and Ellis took Jack to the basement. It had been an hour and she was getting restless, her nerves telling her to ignore Chris and go downstairs. The last thing she wanted however was to agitate him during a situation like this. She decided to busy herself with cleaning and tidying up little things around the house with Dodger on her heels. Eventually, Chris came back upstairs. He had shed the long sleeve shirt he wore earlier and now only had on a black beater.   
“He’s up.”   
Sienna met his eyes and dropped the cloth she was wiping the counters down with. “About time.”   
Before she could walk past him, he put his hand out and lightly pressed it against her stomach.   
“Hey. Nothing crazy, alright? Me and El will handle all the physical shit. I don’t want you over exerting yourself.”   
“Chris, I love you and I know you mean well but you can’t stop me from doing whatever it is I might do when I see him. I deserve to get my licks in just like you do. Don’t hold me back.”   
Despite himself, Chris was getting slightly turned on by the way Sienna talked, her beautiful deep brown eyes carrying malice. He never imagined seeing this side of her, never even thought she could be capable of such volatility. Yet here she stood before him, her petite frame feeling much bigger and intimidating with her only focus being on seeing the man that tried to kill him.   
“Just be careful, yeah?”   
“Yeah.”   
Chris took her chin between his fingers and pressed a kiss to her lips. For a minute, they let silence stretch between them as if they were preparing for what was to come. Sienna parted first and made her way down the basement steps. Chris closed and locked the door behind him as they both continued to the back room where an area had been cleared for a plastic tarp to be laid down. In the middle of the tarp was the man of the hour sitting tied to a chair with a black sack over his head. He was stripped of all clothing save for his boxers and his hands were strapped to the arms of the chair. Ellis was in the corner with his thick arms crossed over his chest waiting patiently. He silently acknowledged Sienna with a nod and she returned it as she stood in the opposite corner. Chris strolled up to Jack and ripped the sack from his head. Jack squinted as his eyes adjusted to the lights.   
“Fuck,” he groaned. “What...?”   
“Good morning, sunshine,” Chris said as he crouched in front of him.   
Recognition slowly registered on Jack’s face as he looked at Chris and then at Ellis and Sienna. He hung his head and let out a humorless chuckle.   
“Look who’s still kicking. How’d you manage to get the jump on us?”   
“I can’t give away all my secrets. Your trigger man made sure to give you up before Ellis put a hole in his skull though.”   
Jack shook his head. “What a waste. So what now? Is this the part where you torture me? Break out the pliers and blades?”   
Chris stood up as he smirked. “Oh no, we wanna pull out all the stops for you. Unlike your buddy, you won’t end up in a hospital bed when we’re done.” Turning away, he looked over at Sienna. “Ladies first.”   
Sienna slowly stepped up to Jack and regarded him quietly. Jack examined her face with curious eyes and a half smiled creeped along his face.   
“Maceo was right. You’re a cute little piece.”   
“Watch your fucking mouth,” Chris warned.   
Jack snickered but said nothing else as Sienna continued to stare at him. She slid her switchblade out of her pocket and unveiled it with a flourish.   
“It’s taking every ounce of energy I have in my body right now not to stick this in your neck and watch you choke on your own blood. All I want is to see you and your pussy of a boss die slow not just for what you did to Chris but what you’ve done to me. But at the same time, causing you unimaginable pain is the one thing I’ve been dreaming about all this time. So I’m gonna take my time and make sure I really enjoy this.”   
As Sienna spoke, she carefully dragged her blade along Jack’s body, pointing the tip into his skin just enough to make sure he could feel it but not enough to draw blood. Jack watched her with a cautious gaze, his face occasionally twitching. In an instant, Sienna angled the blade and made a swift cut across his leg.   
“Aah!” Jack yelled out.   
“What I’m gonna do won’t even compare to what these two men behind me will do to you but when they start, you’re gonna wish all you had to worry about was this knife slicing you open.”   
She made another swipe along is chest creating a wound that very slowly started to bleed. Jack grunted in pain and bit his lip as he squeezed his eyes shut.   
“Look at me,” Sienna demanded. When Jack refused, she grabbed a fistful of his hair and tugged harshly while pointing her knife at his throat. “Look. At. Me.” Jack hesitantly opened his eyes and was met with a dagger like stare that could’ve struck fear in anyone. “You don’t get the luxury of shutting your eyes to this. Take it.”   
Another cut landed above his belly button, this one deeper than the other two. As Sienna took out weeks of deep seated anger and hate on the mans body, Chris and Ellis watched from their spots behind her with stone faces. Chris felt a conflicting mix of pride as well as hostility building in his chest watching Sienna being so violent to the person who meant to cause him harm. However, a part of him very deep down couldn’t help but feel a twinge of guilt at the fact that she was even involved in all of this. If years of being part of he mob taught him anything, it was that he didn’t wish for anyone close to him to know the levels of animosity he was capable of or to see what they were capable of. This life brought out sides of people that could be downright repugnant and here he was watching the woman he loved, who not long ago begged him to leave this life behind because of what it turned him into, falling into the same patterns he watched many men fall into. He felt bad that she was dragged into this muddy pit and not only had she chosen to stay in it but it seemed like she welcomed the filth.   
It felt like hours had gone by once Sienna was satisfied with the wounds she inflicted on Jack. He panted heavily and hissed in pain as he bled.   
“Please. Please, I’ll do whatever I have to do for you guys. I’ll tell you anything you wanna know. Just stop this, please.” Jack’s voice wavered as he begged to be spared.   
Sienna sneered as she slowly shook her head. “Pathetic. Just as I suspected.”  
Flipping the blade in her hand, she brought it down into the top of Jack’s hand with enough force to make it pierce through the other side and into the arm of the chair. As Jack wailed in pain, Sienna backed away. Standing next to Chris she looked up at him as if she was waiting for orders. He met her gaze and couldn’t get a read on the look she was giving.   
“Good?”   
Sienna nodded. “Yeah. Your turn.”   
She spun around and left the room without another word or a backward glance, pained screams following her down the hall. 

* * *

Sienna went straight into the bedroom and to the en-suite. Flicking on the light, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She wore a black long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and she noticed just how much blood was staining her hands. She examined them as if she had no idea what the substance was at first. Being so caught up in what she was doing, she didn’t realize just how much blood had gotten on her. Some of it was dry, some of it still wet and it felt disgustingly sticky on her skin. Looking back into the mirror, she met her own eyes and she swore another person stared back at her. It suddenly felt like she was coming back into her body from a whole other plane of existence and when she did, her stomach lurched at the realization of the act she just committed. She quickly stumbled to the toilet where she fell to her knees and let all the contents of her stomach go. When she was done, she sat with her back to the wall and felt uncontrollable tremors rack her body as she quietly wept to herself.   
There was no telling how long she sat in that exact spot but it felt like forever until Chris came into the bathroom, his hair disheveled and a light sheen of sweat on his skin. When he saw her on the floor nearly catatonic with glassy eyes, he gave her a sympathetic look before grabbing a washcloth and wetting it in the sink. He kneeled in front of her and gently took her hands in his to wipe the dried blood off. Neither of them said nothing as Sienna stared absently at nothing in particular and Chris focused on cleaning her hands, his heart in his throat. After each one, he placed a kiss on her palm before tossing the bloody cloth in the garbage. He helped her stand and led her to the bedroom before he helped her out of her clothes and into bed. Wrapping the covers around her, he climbed in behind her and nuzzled his face into her hair, periodically placing kisses on her head.   
“How do you deal with it?” Sienna finally spoke, her voice raspy.   
Chris audibly drew in a breath before he answered. “It took a long time to learn how to compartmentalize that type of stuff. Even now it’s still kinda hard. No matter how many times I remind myself that the people I hurt deserve it, it never truly gets any easier. I just tell myself I did what I had to do.”   
“I thought I would feel better once I could see the pain in his face. And for a while I did. Now, I feel like a fucking monster.”   
“You’re not a monster, babydoll. Not like me. No matter what, you’ll never have the same amount of blood on your hands that I do. You can still walk away at the end of the day knowing someone didn’t die by your hand. That’s a feeling I’d like to know.”   
Sienna turned on her opposite side so she was facing Chris. His eyes were sad, the blues not as bright as they usually were. She reached out and caressed his face.   
“Can we still move on after this?” Her voice carried an air of scared innocence.  
He took her hand in his. “Yes. And we’ll never fucking look back. Ever.”   
The sincerity in his voice made Sienna breathe a sigh of relief as she tucked her head into his chest.   
  


Sienna awoke in the middle of the night from a sudden nightmare and looked to see Chris’ side of the bed empty. Her mouth was dry and her head ached as she sat up for a moment to scan the bedroom. Beads of sweat moistened her back and the cool air of the room made her skin erupt in goosebumps. Tossing the covers aside, she slipped into a tee shirt and sweats before leaving the room in search of Chris and a much needed glass of water. Coming down the stairs she could hear muffled voices rising from the basement. Sienna stopped at the bottom of the steps just as Chris emerged with an older man behind him, a pair of thick rimmed glasses sitting on his nose and graying hair pulled back into a sleek ponytail. When Chris saw Sienna he paused.   
“What are you doing up, doll?”   
She glanced between the two men before she caught sight of the eldest holding something in his hands. It was oddly shaped and wrapped tightly in plastic with red stains spreading inside. She quickly averted her eyes.  
“Um... I was just getting some water.” The man slid from behind Chris and regarded her with a curt nod before walking out the front door. “Who’s he?”   
“Hank. He’s a cleaner.”   
In her groggy state, Sienna didn’t know what he meant at first. After a few seconds, it dawned on her.   
“Oh.”   
“Yeah. Wherever he’s taking Jack’s remains is information only he knows.”   
Sienna nodded. “And nothing of value was lost.”   
Chris stared at her for a moment taking in her sleepy eyes still focused on the front door. She looked physically exhausted and so small in her pajamas. Taking her hand, he led her to the kitchen and filled a glass of water for her. Sienna drank from it slowly, the cup clutched in her fingers as she shifted her weight on her feet.   
“Ellis and his team are headed out to the next place on our list tomorrow. From the sound of things it should be pretty open and shut just like today was.”   
“Good,” Sienna said. “It’s smart to get the jump on the rest of Maceo’s guys before they realize the second in command is gone.”   
The half focused thousand yard stare she had even as she spoke made Chris anxious.   
“Hey,” he grabbed her attention, “if you’re not okay, you know you can tell me. You don’t have to be a part of this anymore if you don’t want to. I can handle the rest from here.”   
“No, I’m fine. I need to see this through.”   
“Baby—.”   
“Chris, I swear. I’m fine, okay? I am.”   
A weak smile twitched its way onto her lips. Sighing, Chris pulled her to him and swept her mussed hair from her face.   
“It’ll all be over soon. Then we won’t have to worry about anything other than what color we’re painting the nursery eventually.”   
That made Sienna giggle, her smile reaching her eyes this time. “I like the sound of that.”   
The front door opened and closed before the cleaner peered into the kitchen, his sunken eyes magnified behind his glasses.   
“All wrapped up, Mr. Evans.”   
“Thanks again, Hank. I appreciate it. I’ll have your money to you by this afternoon.”   
He gave a slight bow before turning to walk off. “Oh, almost forgot. I cleaned this off. Figured it belonged to you, miss.” He took Sienna’s knife from his pocket and handed it to her.   
“Thank you,” Sienna said, her fingers hesitantly wrapping around the cool metal.   
“You’re welcome. Good day to you both.”   
They both watched him leave before Sienna slipped the knife into her pocket and drank the rest of her water.   
“If someone had told me this was the way my life would be going right now, I’d laugh in their face. Young businesswoman turned mob boss girlfriend has an odd ring to it.”   
Chris smirked. “If it makes you feel any better, you’re pretty damn good at both.”   
Sienna let out a half scoff, half chuckle. “Not really but I’ll take it.”   
Taking her glass from her, Chris set it in the sink before pulling her to him again. “No matter what’s happening now, I wouldn’t want anyone else by my side but you. We’re in a dark place now but we’ll see the light soon enough. I promise.”   
“I believe you. Just never been this scared of the dark before.”   
  
Sienna watched Chris load his gun before tucking it into his waistband and situating his jacket over it. She always found herself getting captured by the look he had whenever he was preparing to go out; The hard set of his jaw and the occasional twitch that moved along it always made him look so intimidating, unpredictable. Refocusing on her own task of lacing up her boots, Sienna exhaled deeply as a wave of nausea passed over her.   
“You okay?” Chris asked.   
“Morning sickness. I’ll be okay.” She waved her hand dismissively but didn’t feel too confident as she stood up on wobbly legs.   
“Hey, easy, easy.” Chris rushed over and gently sat her back down on the bed. “Wanna wait til it passes?”   
“There’s no telling when that’ll happen. Sometimes it lasts a few minutes, sometimes it lasts hours. I can power through it.”   
“I’d feel better if you sat this one out today, sweetheart. Why don’t you change your clothes and get comfortable? I’ll have Tod stay here to keep an eye on you.”   
“Babe, how many times do I have to reassure you that I’m fine?”   
“Right now you can keep saying it until you turn blue. I don’t want you coming along today. Stay here and rest.”   
“I don’t want—.”   
“I don’t care what you want. Quit trying to argue and listen to me. You two stay here and relax. Understand?”   
Chris’ tone made it very clear that this was a fight Sienna wouldn’t win and secretly she was glad for it. Despite her best efforts to push through the morning sickness, she knew that it would be a miserable time trying to handle business when she was on the verge of vomiting.   
“Alright,” she responded with a grumble.   
“No slick shit either. I know you, Sienna.”   
Sienna mustered enough wit to look offended. “Did you just call me by my name?”   
Chris smirked. “Damn right. And I’ll do it again. Now,” he knelt down to untie her boots and set them off to the side, “get your ass in this bed and rest. I’ll have Tod check in on you.”   
Sienna crawled up to the pillows and burrowed under the blankets. Dodger emerged from a hiding spot beneath the bed and jumped onto the bed to curl up next to her.   
“You keep her company, Bubba.” Chris scratched Dodger’s ears.   
“You can keep me company, too,” Sienna said.   
Since discovering that she was pregnant and dealing with everything else on the side, she noticed that she was feeling clingier towards Chris. She was sure her hormones were to blame but she didn’t fight it.   
“I’d love to, babydoll.” He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. “But Daddy’s got work to do. I’ll see you later, okay?”   
Sienna nodded as she pouted to herself. “Be careful.”   
“Always. Love you. And I love you too, peanut,” he said to her belly before placing a kiss on it.   
Sienna watched him leave the room and felt a tightness in her chest as she snuggled into the covers and turned on the tv.   
  
  


A few hours later, the scent of food wafted into the room and roused Sienna from sleep. Her nausea had passed and hunger now took its place. Dodger was no longer by her side and she suspected that Chris was back and making dinner. Slipping out of bed, she made her way downstairs to the kitchen. Tod was standing at the counter munching on a piece of chicken while Gina stood at the stove cooking.   
“Feeling better, Ms. Jons?” Tod asked.   
“Uh, yeah. Thanks.” Sienna looked around confused but a warm smile parted her lips.   
Gina turned and smiled when she saw her. “Morning, sleeping beauty.”   
“You’re not who I expected to see. How long have you been here?”   
“A couple hours,” she answered with a shrug. “Chris texted me and told me you were feeling a little under the weather so I wanted to come over and make sure you were okay and that you got a good meal in you.”   
Sienna felt a loving warmth spread throughout her body. Gina and Tod made small talk while her daughters sat at the table doing school work and Dodger laid by their feet. The whole picture was an almost jarring sight but nonetheless it was welcome given the current circumstances.   
“Wow. I don’t know what to say. Thanks, Gina.”   
“Oh please, girl. Chris is family and so are you. I always look out for family.”   
  
Sienna was in heaven with the fried chicken dinner Gina made and was pleasantly content as she helped clear the table. As Tod went back to his previous duties, the girls retreated to the living room to play with Dodger. A contented sigh left Sienna as she relaxed into her seat.   
“I can’t say thank you enough for this. I didn’t realize how comforting having a home cooked meal with friends could be.”   
“It’s nothing. I can’t tell you how many times the other wives and girlfriends have stopped by to just keep me company or make sure the fridge was stocked over the years. We all stick together just like our men do.” Gina took a seat opposite Sienna and folded her hands on the table. “Plus, with all that’s going on, I’m sure some girl time can’t hurt.”   
“Absolutely not. It’s hard not being able to talk to anybody outside of us about these things." 

Gina nodded understandingly, her hands wrapping around a mug of coffee. "It definitely is but that's why we all have to stick together. I know it's been a pretty rough ride doing all you're doing right now but you're kicking ass, SiSi. Give yourself credit where it's due. I know it can't be any easier with the baby." 

Sienna's eyes widened. "Did Chris tell you?" 

"Not explicitly. He dropped a couple subtle hints that were easy to piece together. Congrats by the way." 

Mixed emotions flooded Sienna--annoyance at Chris for not being able to hold his tongue and happiness because it felt good that someone else besides the both of them knew. She smiled warmly. 

"Thanks. It's exciting but so fucking scary. With all that's going on, I'm scared of what I could end up bringing this kid into. Not that this will last the entire duration of a pregnancy but...you never know. I can't bring a life into this chaos." 

"And you won't. Don't worry. If I know Chris, he'll make sure that you and that baby know peace beyond all this. El and I will make sure of it as well." 

Sienna felt like she was talking a sister. She found herself wanting to open up about any and everything with Gina. It felt like she had been bottling up so much even with Chris trying to make sure that wasn't the case. Having a female confidante made everything bearable for her for the first time in a while. Dodger's barks alerted the two women to the fact that the front door opened and closed. 

"Daddy!" Stephanie happily called out. 

Both Sienna and Gina went to the living room where Ellis was embracing his daughters in a bear hug as Chris gave Dodger a scratch behind the ears. He straightened up when he saw Sienna and came up to her, his hands cradling her face before he leaned down to place a kiss on her lips. 

"Feeling any better?" 

"Much better. Gina took pretty good care of me." 

Chris nodded appreciatively as he turned to wrap Gina in a hug. With all the pleasantries out of the way, Ellis had his daughters proceed upstairs to leave the adults to talk. They all took a seat and a hush settled over the room. 

"Everything good?" Gina asked. 

"Smooth sailing," Ellis confirmed. "We did get word just before we got back here though Ellis knows what's happening. He's having all his guys go under for the time being." 

Sienna gave a frustrated sigh. "Who told you that?" 

"Your good buddy Jade," Chris spoke up. "Her playing the role of dutiful girlfriend is giving us insight we probably wouldn't have otherwise. I guess she's useful for something." 

Jade's words echoed in Sienna's head about her willingness to help out if she needed it and she was thankful for it. How often would the ex wife of a mob boss help out his current girlfriend? 

"Better than nothing, right?" 

"I suppose." 

"So what does this mean for the rest of our plans going forward if Maceo's guys are retreating? Will it be harder to weed them out now?" 

"Not entirely," said Ellis. He braced his elbows on his knees as he spoke. "We still got eyes where we need them and with Jade lending a hand, there shouldn't be any road blocks that are too hard to break down. Don't worry, Red. We're still two steps ahead of him." 

"So long as it stays that way I'm happy." 

They all sat and talked a while longer before agreeing to reconvene the following day. Whether it was because of what Gina said to her before or because of how well their plans were turning out, Sienna felt a weight lift from her chest for the first time in weeks. As she watched Ellis pull away with his family, she ran her hand over her belly and smiled to herself. 

"What?" Chris asked. 

"Nothing," Sienna shook her head. "Just... for the first time I'm truly confident about how this will turn out. I can breathe for once." 

Chris grinned as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her to him. Kissing the top of her head, he let his other hand rest right on top of hers. "Feels good to win, huh?" 

"Sure does."


End file.
